New Mew Generation
by XxButterflyxAngelxLover
Summary: Resha Valentine, Nakuru Akizuki, Enzeru Hakkou, Kasumi Haruno, and Jackie Frost are normal girls. Normal until the start working at Cafe Mew Mew that is! Sry, no original girls, but there's still Ryou and Keiichiro! Read and review please! COMPLETED!
1. Prologue

Prologue 

There were once five girls- Resha Valentine, Nakuru Akizuki, Kasumi Haruno, Jackie Frost, and Enzeru Hakkou. They didn't know that any of the others existed.

Resha was a kind and gentle girl, who loved gymnastics almost as much as she did her boyfriend Kyo Santony. Resha had long brown hair to her waist that was usually down and hazel eyes hidden behind small glasses. She held a power no one else did- the power to tell when someone's lying.

Nakuru was a funny girl, who loved to play pranks on just about anyone. Nakuru had long brown with hot pink eyes.

Enzeru was a kind and gentle girl as well, and had many admirers- most of them boys. Enzeru had wavy dirty blonde hair to her waist and sky blue eyes that were like glass.

Kasumi was a tough girl, who never gave up a fight, but she was also very sweet and loving. Kasumi had long black hair that was half way down her back and her eyes were pink.

Jackie was a polite and understanding girl. She lost her parents when she was six, and either her family was dead or just didn't want her, so she lived in a "haunted" house and worked for a living and helped at the orphanage when she could. Jackie had blonde hair in a pixie boy cut and green eyes.

All of their lives seemed wonderful, until they start working at a place called "Café Mew Mew".


	2. Chapter 1

Hi, its butterflyangellover14! I hope you've all liked it so far! Here's the next chapter! And I'm used to Mew Mew Power rather then Tokyo Mew Mew, so I'm sorry if I make mistakes with the Japanese things (honorifics, the transformations)!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power!

Chapter 1 

A fifteen-year-old boy with short, stylish blonde hair sat in his bedroom, which was very empty. It only had a desk, chair, bed and table in the center. He sat at his desk, where a laptop now sat. The computer was the only light on and there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Keiichiro," the boy said

"Ryou, you need to get some sleep." a twenty-one-year-old man with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail, Keiichiro, said, entering the room with two cups of hot chocolate

"I can't Keiichiro; we have to figure out this Mew project." the boy, Ryou, said, taking a cup from Keiichiro

"It can wait until tomorrow; there isn't much we have to do Ryou." Keiichiro said, sipping his own hot chocolate

"I know, we just have to find the right girls." Ryou said, "I just hope it will all work. We can't have the aliens taking over Earth."

"I know Ryou, and that's why when we figure out what girls to infuse, we'll get them to work here and gradually they will realize their powers." Keiichiro said

"So tomorrow will you find out who the girls are?" Ryou asked

"I'll search first thing tomorrow morning." Keiichiro said smiling

"Alright, thanks." Ryou said, and put the cup down, "See ya in the morning."

"Good night Ryou," Keiichiro said, and left the room

Resha Valentine sat on her bed, Kyo Santony, a boy with short black hair and brown eyes sitting on her bed as well. Books surrounded them and the door was wide open.

"Santony-kun, I believe its time you left." Ikuro, Resha's mother and a woman about thirty-five with short brown hair, said, appearing in the doorway

"Alright, thanks for having me Valentine-sama," Kyo said, getting off the bed and picking his set of books up

"Of course Santony-kun," Ikuro said smiling

"See ya tomorrow Resh-chan," Kyo said, winking as he walked out the door

"See ya Kyo-kun," Resha said, smiling as he left

"Night," Ikuro said

"Night," Resha said, taking care of her books

Nakuru Akizuki sat up in bed, a book in her hands.

"Nakuru, time to put the book away." Iruno, Nakuru's mother and a woman about forty with short brown hair, said, entering her daughter's room

"Alright," Nakuru said sighing

"Night," Iruno said

"Night," Nakuru said, and her mother left

Enzeru Hakkou lay on her bed, a school book in front of her.

"Honey, its time for bed." Iuka, a woman about forty with long blonde hair, said, entering the room

"Alright, I just hope I'll pass this test tomorrow." Enzeru said

"You will, don't worry." Iuka said, smiling as she shut her daughter's door

Kasumi Haruno lay on her bed. There was a book in front of her, but her eyes were closed and she was clearly asleep.

"Kasumi," Inane, a woman about thirty-five with short black hair, said, entering the room, "Of course, you're asleep. Well, good night."

Inane took care of her daughter's book and pulled a blanket over her daughter. After kissing her daughter's forehead good night, she turned the light off and left the room.

Jackie Frost just entered her house. She had just come back from working yet another job, and was completely worn out. She walked into her living room, where her phone and answering machine were. Immediately Jackie noticed that there was a message on her machine.

"Wonder who it's from," Jackie said, pressing the play button

"_Hey Ice Princess-chan, its Blake. Just wanted to see if you had a good day at work today. See ya tomorrow maybe. Bye." a deep voice said through the machine_

"Thanks for calling Blake-kun, and I had an okay day at work today." Jackie said, lying on her couch

She reached for a picture of her when she was five and was in the arms of a thirty-year-old woman with long blonde hair and a thirty-year-old man with short blonde hair as well.

"Night mom, night dad. I love and miss you both." Jackie said, and put the picture down before falling asleep

It was the next morning, and Keiichiro had just woken up. After making himself a pot of coffee, he immediately headed into the hidden lab in the large pink café. He began to press numerous buttons on the large keyboard, and soon five profiles with pictures came up.

"Are these our girls Keiichiro?" Ryou asked, suddenly appearing behind Keiichiro

"I believe so, Valentine Resha-san, Akizuki Nakuru-san, Hakkou Enzeru-san, Haruno

Kasumi-san, and Frost Jackie-san." Keiichiro said

"Good, can you make invitations for them to come to the café on Saturday at noon?" Ryou said, knowing the schools were cancelled that day

"Of course," Keiichiro said

"Thanks; send them out immediately." Ryou said

"Right," Keiichiro said, and Ryou left the lab

The day was quick, and everyone was quickly asleep in Tokyo. The next afternoon, after all the girls got home, they received the same letter:

Café Mew Mew

1150 Ichigo Dr.

Tokyo, Japan

Dear Valentine Resha-san/Akizuki Nakuru-san/Hakkou Enzeru-san/Haruno Kasumi-san/Frost Jackie-san;

My name is Shirogane Ryou and I am the owner of the newest café, Café Mew Mew. My partner, Akasaka Keiichiro, and I would like to invite you to an open house for the Café Mew Mew. We wish to invite you to work here and all other details shall be given if you come Saturday at 12:00 noon.

We thank you in advance and hope you shall come.

Sincerely;

Shirogane Ryou

Owner of the Café Mew Mew

Resha reread the letter. It was already Thursday, and Kyo was over at the moment.

"What does it say?" Ikuro asked

"It's a job offer for the new café called Café Mew Mew. They went me to come to the café Saturday at noon for an open house and to find out more details." Resha said, staring at the letter

"Are you going to take it?" Kyo asked

"I think so." Resha said

All the other girls agreed to it as well, and Saturday rolled on quickly. So Saturday at noon, all five girls were at the café.

"Girls, welcome." Ryou said, allowing them to enter, "I'm Shirogane Ryou, Keiichiro is in the kitchen. Follow me,"

The girls followed quietly, and were quickly ushered into the kitchen, where Keiichiro stood in front of the stove, where he was cooking something.

"Hello girls, I'm Akasaka Keiichiro." Keiichiro said, turning and smiling at them, "So who is who?"

"Valentine Resha," Resha said, bowing respectfully

"Akizuki Nakuru," Nakuru said, also bowing

"Hakkou Enzeru," Enzeru said, doing the same

"Haruno Kasumi," Kasumi said, bowing as well

"Frost Jackie," Jackie said, bowing last

"It's a pleasure to meet you all; I hope that you would like to work with us." Keiichiro said

"I work most of the day, so I don't know how much help I'll be if I do work here." Jackie said

"Well, let's start with a tour of the café." Ryou said

"Alright," they said

"Upstairs are just extra rooms, Ryou's room and my room. There is also a bathroom there, but we prefer that you use the ones down here and the ones that are in the locker rooms. The locker rooms are located down this hallway, and there are also storage rooms there." Keiichiro said, walking them down a long hallway, "The room you entered when you first got here was the dining room, where all the customers will be. There is a backdoor in the kitchen, which is where you will enter everyday should you start working here. You each will be given a locker in the locker room. You are to supply your own lock."

"This is cute!" Nakuru said as they entered the locker room

The locker room was large, but it was also white and purple. On a far wall there were ten lockers, two purple, two royal blue, two rainbow, two white, and two gray. In front of the ten lockers was also a long bench that was colored gold, and in front of every other locker (since the colored lockers were right next to each other) there was a white box.

"It is!" Resha said, and looked around, "So if we join, do we have to wear uniforms?"

"Yes, the boxes there have your uniforms. We'll leave and allow you to change." Keiichiro said

"Alright, thanks." Jackie said, and the boys left

The uniforms were a tight skirt of a different color that went just below each of their fingertips, a fluffy blouse of the same color that was to be tucked into the skirt, a white heart shaped apron, white ballerina flats, and a headband of the same color as their skirt and blouse. Resha's skirt, blouse and shoes were purple, Nakuru's were rainbow, Enzeru's were gold, Kasumi's were gray, and Jackie's were royal blue.

"Too cute!" Enzeru said, looking at herself in the large mirror that was beside the lockers

"Are you done?" Ryou asked

"Yes, come in." Resha said

"Perfect." Keiichiro said, smiling as they entered the room

"So how much does this pay?" Jackie asked

"Ten dollars an hour." Ryou said

"Hours?" Kasumi asked

"The café will open up on Monday, and it'll be opened from 4:00 to 9:00 Monday to Saturday night." Ryou said

"So are you all in?" Keiichiro asked

"Sure," they said

"Perfect," Ryou said smiling

"Will we work out our schedules right now?" Resha asked

"Yeah, we'll meet you in the kitchen. We'll get plates engraved for each of your lockers that will be there by Monday. For now, just place your uniforms in the lockers and get changed." Ryou said

"Alright, thank you Shirogane-san, Akasaka-san." Jackie said

"Right," Keiichiro said, and they left the room

The girls were quickly back into their regular clothes and out in the kitchen at a large table.

"So what hours are each of us working?" Resha asked, sitting down along with the others, "I'm on the gymnastics team at my school, and practice goes everyday until 5:30."

"Alright," Keiichiro said, "When do you all get out of school?"

"3:00," they all said in unison

"Alright," Ryou said, "There will be two shifts- 4:00-6:30 and 6:30 to 9:00. Akizuki-san, Hakkou-san and Haruno-san will be the first shift, and Valentine-san, me, and Frost-san will work the second shift. Keiichiro is our main chef and works all hours."

"Alright," they all said in unison

"That's it; we'll give you each a key on Monday. We need the first shift to come at 3:30 to set up, and the second shift will close up." Ryou said

"Alright," they said

"See you on Monday then." Keiichiro said smiling

"Actually, why don't we all get to know each other tomorrow sometime? I mean, it might help since we'll be working with each other." Resha said

"It sounds good, is that okay with you all?" Keiichiro said

"Sure," they said

"Then what time?" Enzeru asked

"How about we meet here at 1:00 and go to the zoo or something?" Nakuru said

"Sure," Kasumi said

"Alright, see ya at 1:00 tomorrow," Jackie said

"Right, bye!" they said, and all the girls exited through the backdoor

"They're definitely the girls." Ryou said

"Right, when will we infuse them?" Keiichiro asked

"Tonight at midnight." Ryou said

"Alright," Keiichiro said, and walked up the stairs

"Chouchou-chan!" a fourteen-year-old girl with shoulder length brown hair said, running over to Resha as she walked home

"Hey Yakama-chan, what's up?" Resha, also known as Chouchou and Resh to her friends, said, smiling at her friend

"Nothing really, what are you doing?" Elizabeth Yakama, the girl, asked, walking along with Resha

"Just got done looking at a job at the new café. I start working on Monday." Resha said

"Cool!" Elizabeth said happily

"Yep," Resha said smiling, "I gotta call Kyo-kun and tell him I'm taking the job."

"What are the hours?" Elizabeth asked

"I work Monday to Saturday from 6:30 to 9:00 and I close up everyday." Resha said

"Have fun with that," Elizabeth said sarcastically

"I know, right?" Resha said laughing

Resha's cell phone then went off.

"Speaking of the devil," Resha said as she looked at the number, "Hey Kyo-kun,"

"Hey Resh-chan, what's up? Are you done?" Kyo asked

"Just got done actually," Resha said

"Are you taking it?" Kyo asked

"Yeah, it pays ten dollars an hour." Resha said

"Wow, what hours do you work?" Kyo asked

"Monday to Saturday 6:30 to 9:00 and I close up everyday." Resha said

"Oh," Kyo said

"It'll be worth it though," Resha said, knowing that Kyo wasn't happy about it

"We won't have much time together." Kyo said

"I know, but we'll get through it." Resha said, her voice soft

"I hope," Kyo said

"Don't just hope Kyo-kun, know!" Resha said, suddenly growing angry, "Look, I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Alright, bye." Kyo said

"Bye." Resha said, and shut her phone angrily

"Why'd you say 'don't just hope, know'?" Elizabeth asked

"He said he _hopes_ we'll get through not having much time together." Resha said, "But shouldn't he know, not just hope though?"

"I guess, I don't really wanna get in the middle of this though Chouchou-chan," Elizabeth said

"Right, sorry Yakama-chan." Resha said, holding her head

"Its okay," Elizabeth said smiling

Hope you liked it and please review!


	3. Chapter 2

_Thank you those that reviewed! I'll try to write often, but I have to go to Chicago this Christmas, so there will be a week that I can't write. But I'll try to get in as much as I can before that! But I know Ryou is actually nice during some of this story, but u have to understand that I'm doing that on purpose. He'll be meaner later! I promise! But then also there isn't much action in this, but action is coming! I think that's it…so on with the story! And to when the girls went to the café on a Saturday, I'm saying now that the girls didn't have school that day because the school closed for the day, and I'm now changing Elliot to Ryou and Wesley to Keiichiro, just so you know (thanks to RaverMutt), and also new Café hours- Monday-Saturday 4-9:00. And I redid Chapter 1 just to let you know!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power! Darn…**

_**Chapter 2**_

Ryou and Keiichiro sat in the lab, both nervous.

"Ready?" Keiichiro said as the clock struck 11:59

"Yeah," Ryou said, gripping a large joystick

"Now!" Keiichiro said as the clock struck 12:00 midnight

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

It was now midnight, and Resha lay in bed. She was unable to sleep, she was thinking about how she had snapped at Kyo. They had yet to solve their problems. She was suddenly taken from her thoughts as her room began to shake! Her eyes turned white and quickly closed! Her mind suddenly took her to an empty place, and purple ribbons were around her body.

"What the heck?" Resha asked

Suddenly, a Monarch Butterfly flew over to her. She went to reach out for it, but before she could reach it, it flew into her chest!

"What happened?" Resha said

She was suddenly taken out of her trance and was sleeping peacefully!

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Nakuru lay in bed, tossing and turning. She was anxious to get to know her co-workers and possible friends. But she was suddenly taken away from her thoughts as her room began to shake at the same time as Resha's! Her eyes also turned white, and closed at the same time! She was also taken to an empty space, but she had rainbow ribbons around her body!

"What the heck?" Nakuru said at the same time as Resha

An Iriomite Cat ran over to her. She kneeled to pick it up, but it jumped up and went into her upper right thigh!

"What happened?" Nakuru said

She also was taken from her trance and sleeping peacefully.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Enzeru lay in bed, sleeping peacefully. But she was awakened from her slumber when her room began to shake as well! Her eyes turned white and were closed as well. When she was taken to the empty space, though, she had gold and white ribbons around her!

"What the heck?" Enzeru asked

A kitten with angel wings, also known as an angel kitten, appeared and walked towards her. As she went to pick it up, it also jumped up, but this time went into her stomach at her belly button!

"What happened?" Enzeru asked

She was also taken from her trance and was resting peacefully again.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Kasumi lay in bed, sleeping somewhat peacefully. Her slumber was disturbed as her room also began to shake at the same time as the others! Her eyes, too, turned white and were closed! But as she was taken to her empty space, she had gray ribbons on!

"What the heck?" she said

A Snow Leopard appeared in front of her. As she went to pick it up at the same time the others went to pick up their animal, it jumped up and went into her left wrist!

"What happened?" she asked

She was quickly taken out of her trance and sleeping peacefully.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Jackie lay on her couch, trying to sleep. But she was quickly taken away from trying to sleep as the room began to shake! Her eyes suddenly turned white and closed as well! She was taken into her own empty space, and had royal blue ribbons around her!

"What the heck?" Jackie said

A Smith's Blue Butterfly appeared in front of her, and as she reached for it, it flew away and went into her right hand!

"What happened?" she asked

She quickly was taken out and was now sleeping peacefully on her couch.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

When they all awoke, they found a mark on a different part of their body. Resha's was a butterfly at her chest, Nakuru's was a heart with wings on her upper right thigh, Enzeru's was a white rose with pink angel wings at her belly button, Kasumi's was a snow leopard on her left wrist, and Jackie's was a white circle with butterfly wings on her right hand! They went on with their day as normal, though, and were quickly all at the café at 1:00.

"Hey girls," Keiichiro said smiling as he opened the door for them

"Hi Akasaka-san," they said smiling

"Lets go, one of you will have to sit in the middle of the front," Ryou said

"I will," Resha said

"Alright Valentine-san," Ryou said, and they quickly piled into the car

They were quickly in the zoo, and were eating together, courtesy of Ryou.

"Thanks a lot Shirogane-san," Resha said

"No problem," Ryou said smiling

Resha's cell phone then went off.

"Wonder what Kyo-kun wants," Resha said, and stepped out of the area they sat in, "Hey Kyo-kun,"

"Hey Resh-chan, what are you up to?" Kyo said

"Just hanging out with the people that work at the café." Resha said, "What's up with you? I thought I told you I'd be hanging with them today,"

"You did, its 3:30 though, I thought you would've been done by now." Kyo said

"No, we're eating right now though." Resha said

"Oh, sorry to disturb you." Kyo said

"Its okay, Kyo-kun, I'll go to your house when I'm done, okay?" Resha said

"Alright," Kyo said

"Bye," Resha said

"Bye," Kyo said, and they hung up

"Something wrong?" Jackie asked as Resha joined the group sadly

"Not really," Resha said, sighing as she looked at her food

"What happened? Who's Kyo-kun?" Nakuru asked

"Kyo-kun's my boyfriend. After I told him I took the job I kind of snapped at him for something he said and he thought I would be done with you all by now. I have to go to his house after we're done though." Resha said

"Why? Is he making you?" Elliot said

"No, Kyo-kun doesn't make me do anything." Resha said, "I want things to be straight with us again. I think because I snapped at him something went wrong."

"Well, if you need to talk to anyone Valentine-san, here's my number." Jackie said, handing Resha a piece of paper, "I might not answer, but I'm willing to call you back to talk to you."

"Thanks Frost-san," Resha said smiling

"Why don't we all exchange numbers then?" Nakuru said

"Alright," Enzeru said smiling

They quickly exchanged phone numbers and were laughing like they hadn't laughed before.

"Oh wow, I can't believe that happened to you Valentine-chan!" Jackie said, and suddenly realized she had added 'chan' instead of 'san', "Oh! I'm sorry Valentine-san!"

"Its okay Frost-chan, I can call you that, right? And add chan to me," Resha said smiling

"Yeah! We all can, right?" Jackie said

"Of course," Kasumi said smiling

"Awesome!" Nakuru said happily

"Girls, its time we left." Keiichiro said, looking at the time

"Alright," Resha said standing, "Thanks a lot everyone, I was really gloomy before I hung out with you because of everything that happened with Kyo-kun, it'll be fun to work with you all."

"Yeah, let's go." Ryou said

They were quickly all back at the café, and Resha was about to walk to Kyo's house.

"Hey Valentine-san," Ryou said

"Yeah Shirogane-san?" Resha said, turning to him

"Mind if I walk with you?" Ryou said

"Why?" Resha said, confused

"Because I want to and I need to get some things for the café anyways." Ryou said

"Whatever," Resha said, shrugging as she started walking again

"So how long have you and this Kyo boy been dating?" Ryou said

"Its Santony-san to you and it's none of your business." Resha said, and then sighed, "Sorry Shirogane-san, I'm just…really anxious right now, I'm worried Kyo-kun and I might not make it."

"Why though? All you did was snap at him like you did me, right?" Ryou said

"Yeah, but I never apologized to him. I just said I'm sorry but I have to go." Resha said

"I still don't understand why he would be mad at you if you just snapped, you shouldn't worry." Ryou said, and pointed to the heart shaped ring Resha wore, "Did he give you that ring?"

"Yeah," Resha said, blushing

"Then I highly doubt he'll break up with you or anything." Ryou said

"Thanks Shirogane-san, and this is his house, so I'll see ya tomorrow," Resha said smiling

"Right, bye Valentine-san," Ryou said, and walked off

Resha quickly walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Hey Resh-chan, come on in," Kyo said, answering the door

"Thanks Kyo-kun," Resha said, entering the house

"So how as the zoo?" Kyo asked

"Fun, the other girls I work with- Frost Jackie-chan, Hakkou Enzeru-chan, Haruno Kasumi-chan and Akizuki Nakuru-chan are awesome, and Akasaka Keiichiro-san and Shirogane Ryou-san are really nice." Resha said smiling

"That's good," Kyo said, and they sat on the couch in the living room, "So why'd you say you'd come over?"

"I'm sorry for snapping at you yesterday, I just…I was a little scared." Resha said

"Why?" Kyo asked

"Because of what you said. That you only hoped we'd make it. It made me scared that you were right, that we might not make it through this." Resha said, looking at her hands, which were placed on her lap

"I'm sorry for what I said; I should have more faith in us." Kyo said, taking Resha's hands in his, "I mean, we've made it through almost a year of dating."

"True," Resha said, blushing, "And I should too."

"So why don't we go out soon?" Kyo said

"Sunday's the only day, its gonna be our only date day now. I work until 9:00 unless you can get us dinner in an hour and deal with me being a little sweaty," Resha said

"I can deal with you no matter what you look like," Kyo said quietly

"Good," Resha said, blushing and laughing, "But how about Sunday at 1:00?"

"Alright, I'll choose everything." Kyo said

"Alright," Resha said smiling

"Good," Kyo said, and kissed her lightly on the lips, "Now you should go, your mom probably wants you home and my parents don't know you're here right now, and with them gone, they probably wouldn't want to know that you were here or anything."

"Alright," Resha said, laughing as she stood up, "See ya tomorrow at school."

"Right," Kyo said, walking her to the door, "I'd walk you home, but I don't think I have that much time before my parents get home."

"Its okay," Resha said smiling, "Bye."

"Bye Resh-chan," Kyo said, and Resha left

_There you go! Hope you liked it! I'll try to continue, but that all depends on the reviewers! So try to review! Thanks!_

_butterflyangellover14_


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey! I'm back! And with another chapter! And finally things start to have action! So here you go!_

**_Chapter 3_**

Resha walked out of the house. As she began to walk happily home, though, a large predisite appeared! People began to run everywhere, but Resha stood her ground, scared as it was her least favorite animal- a spider.

"Valentine-san!" Ryou said, suddenly appearing beside Resha

"What?" Resha said, suddenly taken from her apparent trance

"Come with me," Ryou said, taking Resha's hand and running

"Shirogane-san, where are we going?" Resha asked, trying to keep up with him

Ryou quickly reached a nearby alley, and reached into his pocket for a power pendant.

"What _is_ that thing Shirogane-san?" Resha asked

"The monster out there is called a predisite. They work for the aliens and the aliens want to take over Earth. My father worked on a project called the Mew project. It infused humans with animal DNA and the animal DNA allows them to transform and destroy the predisites and aliens." Ryou said, looking into Resha's eyes as he explained everything and took her hand, placing the power pendant in it, "You're one of the lucky humans Valentine-san, let everything come to you. Its gonna be alright."

"But-I-I-" Resha said

"Just trust me Valentine-san; I'll explain more after you've beat this predisite. Now go and beat it and come back here." Ryou said, smiling, "If you don't, people could be hurt or killed."

"Fine," Resha said sighing

She stepped back from Ryou and closed her eyes. Her eyes suddenly flung back open and she held the power pendant up to the sky.

"MEW MEW RESHA METAMORPHOSIS!" Resha yelled

Resha was suddenly engulfed in purple ribbons! The ribbons became a purple tight no-sleeved shirt, a short purple skirt, and long purple gloves. Ribbons went around her feet and became three-inch heels, some staying so that they would hold the shoes up. Her hair suddenly turned a soft purple as well as her eyes! Suddenly butterflies appeared, and flew around her. They stopped flying around her back, and flew together to create one huge butterfly! It landed on her back, and suddenly became large butterfly wings!

"Hurry and get in there! Everything will come from your heart- don't worry!" Ryou said

"Alright, wish me luck." Resha, who was now Mew Resha, said, smiling as she ran out of the alley

"Luck," Ryou said, and ran after her, ending at the end of the alley

"Hey predisite!" Mew Resha said, running over to the predisite, as much as she didn't want to

The predisite turned around and looked at Mew Resha. Mew Resha swallowed hard and looked it right in its eyes.

"You should stop hurting people." Mew Resha said

"Oh, did we find your weakness?" a fourteen-year-old boy with short, jet black hair said, appearing

"Who are you?" Mew Resha asked

"That's for me to know and you not to know." the boy said, "Now attack predisite!"

The spider predisite launched itself at Mew Resha. Mew Resha saw it coming though, and somehow was able to jump out of the way.

"BUTTERFLY WING SLASH!" Mew Resha yelled

She began to fly towards the predisite, her wings increasing in sharpness by the second. She turned when she came close to the predisite, and sliced it down the side, instantly destroying it!

"Adios," Mew Resha said, and disappeared, running into the alley

"Nice," Ryou said

"How do I detransform?" Mew Resha asked

"Just think about being normal," Ryou said

"Alright," Mew Resha said, and closed her eyes

Mew Resha was quickly back to normal- wearing a purple tank top, light jacket, glasses, jeans and ballerina flats.

"So what else is with what just happened?" Resha asked

"You're what is known as a mew. There are four others- the other four happen to be the other girls working at the café. We- Keiichiro and I- planned it. You can't tell anyone though- not the girls, not your school friends, not your parents, not even Santony-san." Ryou said

"Alright," Resha said, "I think I understand everything, surprisingly."

"That's good; I don't have to go into laymen terms." Ryou said

"Yeah," Resha said, "That it though? Nothing else to tell me?"

"Keep your power pendant with you at all times. At the café, if you don't have it in your apron put it in your locker and get a lock. You can't let it out of your sight, understood?" Ryou said

"Right," Resha said

"But you have to be careful now Valentine-san, I don't know when those predisites will attack." Ryou said as they walked out of the alley, "You'll have to be on your toes at all times."

"Alright, you can stop lecturing me Shirogane-san, I get it." Resha said, "Now would you let me go home alone?"

"Sure, did everything go okay with Santony-san?" Ryou asked

"That's none of your business," Resha said, suddenly snapping, and then reached for her head, "Sorry Shirogane-san, I'm just a little off right now, but I'll be fine."

"Alright, be careful Valentine-san." Ryou said

"I will," Resha said, and started to walk to her house

_There you go! Hope you liked it! And PLEASE review!_

_butterflyangellover14_


	5. Chapter 4

_Okay, can I have more people reviewing? It's getting really sad…so right now, this chapter is dedicated to…Mew Somomo, RaverMutt and Old-Fashioned Girl22. So here's the story, and please review people!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew…………**

_**Chapter 4**_

The rest of the day and that night went by quickly, so the next day at Resha's school…

"Morning Resh-chan," Kyo said, walking over to Resha as they stood in front of the school

"Morning Kyo-kun," Resha said smiling

"So how was your night?" Kyo asked

"Fine," Resha said smiling

"That's good," Kyo said, "You aren't hurt, are you?"

"No, why would I be?" Resha asked, confused

"There was an attack on the way from my house to your house yesterday after you left." Kyo said, "I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt."

"No, I'm fine." Resha said smiling, "I got home safely."

"That's good," Kyo said, and kissed her cheek, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too Kyo-kun," Resha said, blushing as Elizabeth walked over with a girl with long black hair, "Good morning Yakama-chan, Meioh-chan,"

"Morning Chouchou-chan," the girl with long black hair, Tricia Meioh, and Elizabeth said

"Morning girls," Kyo said

"Good morning Santony-kun," Elizabeth and Tricia said

"So did you hear about that attack that happened yesterday? That girl that was there was freaky!" Tricia said

"I think she was cool," Elizabeth said, "It'd be awesome to have wings and beat those monsters."

"She was pretty cool," Kyo said

"I think she was awesome," Resha said, trying to hide the fact that she was the girl they were talking about, "That attack she used was pretty powerful."

"That's for sure." Elizabeth said

"Hey- you hear about that new café- Café Mew Mew?" Tricia said

"I work there now, they open up today at 4:00. You all should go; I have work at 6:30." Resha said smiling

"Really?" Tricia said

"Yep," Resha said

"Are you gonna be able to handle it all? I mean, grades, gymnastics, family and also Santony-kun," Tricia said

"I'll be able to, don't worry." Resha said, mentally adding to Tricia's list, "And defeat all those Kirema Anima until I get backup from the girls."

A boy about fourteen with short, brown hair walked up to them. "Hey everyone."

"Hey Aino-san," the girls said in unison

"What's up Aino-kun?" Kyo asked

"Just wanted to talk, that a problem Santony-kun?" the boy, Haru Aino, said

"Of course not," Kyo said, smirking

"So how's it been going?" Haru asked

"Pretty good," Resha said

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Kasumi stood in the middle of the courtyard, talking to a fourteen-year-old boy with short brown hair, wearing the tradition Japanese school uniform.

"So you've got a job now, huh?" the boy, Hiromi Keis, said

"Yeah, it actually sounds good." Kasumi said

"Guess you won't be able to fight then," Hiromi said, smirking

"You know me Keis-kun; I never give up a fight." Kasumi said, laughing

"Too true Sumi-chan," Hiromi said, laughing

'_He-he just called me Sumi-chan! YES!'_ Kasumi thought, jumping up and down on the inside as she smiled sweetly at him

"What? I can call you Sumi-chan, can't I?" Hiromi said

"Of course Keis-kun," Kasumi said smiling

"Why not call me Hiromi-kun then?" Hiromi said

"Alright," Kasumi said, trying to stop herself from blushing

"I mean, we're best friends, aren't we?" Hiromi said

"Of course," Kasumi said, smiling although she was crying on the inside

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Ryou had just gotten up, and Keiichiro was already in the kitchen, cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Ryou," Keiichiro said, smiling as Ryou sat at a table

"Morning," Ryou said

"So Valentine-san is a mew now, correct?" Keiichiro said

"Yeah," Ryou said sighing, "Tough too, she actually understood everything after I explained it to her too."

"She's got brains and strength. Good, she'll be the perfect leader for the girls." Keiichiro said

"I'm wondering if we shouldn't just have all of them work the first shift on Saturday, so they feel what its like to work as a team. And then only some of them second shift of course." Ryou said

"Sounds good to me. They'll need to start working as a team as early as possible." Keiichiro said

"Especially since they don't go to the same schools." Ryou said sighing, "Each one of them goes to a different school, and Frost-san doesn't even go to school."

"Yeah, Valentine-san goes to Tokyo High, Haruno-san is Juba High, Hakkou-san is Orihime High, and Akizuki-san is Seiya High," Keiichiro said, "They may want to transfer to one school once they all transform."

"They'll make it." Ryou said, "Even if they don't transfer to the same school, they'll make it."

"Right," Keiichiro said

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

School had just let out, and Resha was at her locker.

"Hey Resh-chan," Kyo said, walking over

"Hey Kyo-kun," Resha said smiling

"I'll pick you up after practice like usual?" Kyo said

"Sure," Resha said smiling

"Alright, see ya." Kyo said, kissed Resha's cheek and then walked away

"Lucky, I wish I had a guy like that." Elizabeth, whose locker was right next to Resha's, said

"Someday Yakama-chan, someday." Resha said smiling and shutting her locker

"Have fun at practice," Elizabeth said

"I always do, I love gymnastics." Resha said smiling, and walking away while waving

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Enzeru, Nakuru and Kasumi had just entered the café, it was now 3:15, and they were surprised they were there that early. As they entered, Ryou sent them straight to the locker room. He was already dressed in the guys' uniform, which were a simple black t-shirt, black dress pants and black sneakers along with a white apron.

"Hey Shirogane-san," Enzeru said, entering the kitchen with the other girls after changing

"So what do we do?" Nakuru asked

"Take all the chairs down." Ryou said, "You all know how to waitress, right?"

"Yeah," they said

"Good," Ryou said, "I won't have to train you."

"And Frost-chan probably knows already." Kasumi said

"And Valentine-chan seems like she picks up fast, so she'll be fine probably." Enzeru said

"That's for sure, it didn't take her a second to understand half my jokes and insults when it took most of you about five minutes!" Nakuru said laughing

"Right," Ryou said, and the door chimed, "Who is it? We don't open for another half hour!"

"Sorry, my name is Santony Kyo. I'd like to talk to you about my girlfriend, Valentine Resha-chan." the person said, entering the café

"What do you want to talk about her for?" Ryou asked, standing up straight

'_If she told him she's gonna regret it. She'll pay for it if she did.'_ Ryou thought, trying to remain calm although he was nervous

"Because I don't want her working here." Kyo said, "She's already stressed enough. She has school, family, and she's also on the gymnastics team."

"She's strong; she'll be able to handle it." Ryou said

"How do you know if she's strong? You've only known her two days!" Kyo said, suddenly snapping

"But I know enough from those two days to know that she's strong." Ryou said

"Whatever, I don't want her working here." Kyo said

"It doesn't matter if you don't want her working here- it's her decision, you can't decide for her." Ryou said, and the girls went into the kitchen

"I don't care what you say! I don't want her working here!" Kyo said

"Santony-san, correct?" Keiichiro said, entering the dining room where they were

"Yes, who are you?" Kyo said, turning to Keiichiro

"Akasaka Keiichiro, I'm the cook here and I am also co-owner of this café." Keiichiro said

"I'm requesting that Resh-chan be taken from this job immediately. She has enough stress already; we're coming to mid-year tests soon." Kyo said

"And when the time comes that she must study, she can notify us and we will change her schedule accordingly. Right now she isn't going to leave this job unless she wants to." Keiichiro said

"You don't know what's she's going through." Kyo said, making his hands into fists

"What do you mean? What's she going through?" Ryou said, suddenly getting worried and protective

"It's none of your business." Kyo said, "Forget I said anything. I'm just warning you, Resh-chan might not be able to handle everything."

"I'm sure she will be able to Santony-san." Keiichiro said, "Now if you would please leave, we have to get ready for our grand opening,"

"Alright," Kyo said, and walked out of the café

"I'll talk to Valentine-san about this after our shift." Ryou said quietly so only Keiichiro was able to hear

"Alright, choose your wording carefully." Keiichiro said, and they went into the kitchen

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Practice was long and hard for Resha and the other teammates, but they made it through, and Resha was quickly outside of the school doors, waiting for Kyo where they normally waited.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Kyo said, walking over

"Its okay, you're not that late." Resha said smiling

"Alright, so to your house or the café?" Kyo said

"My house, I still have an hour before work." Resha said

"Alright," Kyo said

The hour was quick for Resha though, and she quickly found herself in the café, beginning to work with Jackie and Ryou.

"Valentine-san," Ryou said as Resha walked back after taking an order

"Yes Shirogane-san?" Resha asked

"Tonight either you stay after to talk and I walk you home, or we talk while I walk you home. Your chose," Ryou said

"Why are you walking me home? I don't need your protection." Resha said, crossing her arms

"I know that Valentine-san, but we need to talk and I know it'll take a while, and it'll be late anyways." Ryou said

"What about Frost-chan though?" Resha said

"I already asked if she wanted me to walk her home as well and she said no. She said that she didn't need protection, she's taken self defense classes." Ryou said, "And I don't need to talk to her anyways."

"Whatever, we'll talk while we walk." Resha said, and went out to the front, where a customer was

The rest of the day was quiet, there weren't that many customers, as it was only the first day, and it was already 9:30, and Resha and Jackie had just gotten finished with cleaning up and getting changed.

"See ya Frost-chan!" Resha said

"Bye Valentine-chan, Shirogane-san!" Jackie said

"Bye Frost-san," Ryou said, and Jackie walked away, "Okay, now we can talk."

"Is it about the mews?" Resha asked, her voice quiet

"No, it's about your boyfriend, Santony-san." Ryou said

"What about Kyo-kun?" Resha asked, looking at Ryou

"He came to the café at about 3:30. He doesn't want you working at the café, and if you ask me, it's definitely for selfish reasons." Ryou said

"Well I didn't ask you and if he did, why wouldn't he have told me?" Resha asked

"Because we got in an argument, Keiichiro was able to get him to leave." Ryou said

"Then what's the problem?" Resha asked

"One- I don't want him coming back trying to get you out of a job, and two- he said something about us not knowing what you're going through." Ryou said, looking at the ground, "So I was wondering what you're going through that could make it so you can't work."

"It's nothing for you to be concerned about Shirogane-san." Resha said, her hands becoming tight fists

"Well, we'd like to know so if something happens that you can't work, we know why and what to do about it." Ryou said

"Who's 'we'?" Resha asked

"Keiichiro and I, but the girls will probably want to know as well since they probably overheard." Ryou said

"Great," Resha said sighing, "I already have enough stress."

"But Santony-san made it seem like he was trying to control you Valentine-san, so I'd be careful if I were you." Ryou said, "And you didn't tell him the secret, did you?"

"I gave you my word Shirogane-san! I NEVER go back on my word!" Resha said, suddenly snapping at him, "Sorry, I've been really stressed and a lot has happened to me lately."

"It's alright, just make sure you only snap at me or Santony-san or someone that you know can take it. Definitely not the customers though." Ryou said

"I won't." Resha said, smiling as they stopped in front of her house, "Thanks a lot Shirogane-san. I had fun working today."

"Yeah, it was actually pretty good for the first day." Ryou said

"I spread the word about it at school; a lot of people seemed interested about it." Resha said, blushing slightly

"That's good, see ya at work tomorrow." Ryou said

"Alright," Resha said, and entered the house as he walked away

_There you go! Hope you liked it! And this will be the last one until the New Year as I will not be able to write! But have no fear, it will come soon enough!_

_butterflyangellover14_


	6. Chapter 5

_Hey! I hope you all had a good Christmas and New Year's! So, to celebrate Christmas and New Year's…you all get a new chapter! Sorry it's been a while. I'll try to update every week, but that all depends on the reviews I get! So I hope you'll review!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew!**

_**Chapter 5**_

"Hi honey," Ikuro said as her daughter entered the house

"Hey mom, I'm gonna go take my shower and then go to bed." Resha said

"Alright, night." Ikuro said

"Night." Resha said, and walked up the stairs, "Oh and I'm going on the computer too!"

"Alright," Ikuro said

Thoughts were racing through her head as she got into the shower. Why didn't Kyo tell her he had gone to the café early that day? Why did he almost tell them about her secrets? Would she ever tell him her other secrets? She quickly was done with her shower, had changed into a purple tank top with a butterfly and a pair of matching pajama pants and was sitting at her desk where her computer was.

_Santony Kyo_: what's up?

_Valentine Resha_: tell me something Kyo-kun

_Santony Kyo_: what?

_Valentine Resha_: y didn't u tell me u were at the café today?

_Santony Kyo_: who told u that lie?

_Valentine Resha_: Shirogane-san, and don't try to lie to me Kyo-kun. Look, I've got a lot to think about and I'll talk to u 2marrow

_Santony Kyo_: come on Resh-chan, don't go!

She took one look at the message, and signed out almost immediately. _'I'm sorry Kyo-kun, but…I just…I can't believe you didn't tell me and I don't believe Ryou lied to me. How can I trust you right now? And you almost told them my secrets! You almost told them _everything_! How can I trust you right now?'_ Resha thought as she began to fiddle with her ring again, a habit she had received whenever she thought about Kyo and was nervous about something

"Mom," Resha said, walking down to the living room, where her mother was

"Yeah honey?" Ikuro said

"I'm gonna call a friend, okay? I know it's late, but I have to talk to someone." Resha said

"Who are you gonna call?" Ikuro asked

"A co-worker at the café, her name's Frost Jackie-chan, and she said that I can call her whenever I need to talk. Right now I need to talk," Resha said

"What about? Is something wrong?" Ikuro asked worriedly

"See, Kyo-kun went to the café today before it opened, but he didn't tell me. I had to hear it from Shirogane-san when I was walking home today because he walked me home so we could talk. And then Kyo-kun lies to me on the computer, saying he never went to the café today. And on top of that, Kyo-kun almost told them my secrets!" Resha said, and she was on the verge of tears

"What secrets?" Ikuro asked worriedly

"I don't know, Shirogane-san just said that Kyo-kun had said something about them not knowing what I was going through." Resha said

"What would he mean?" Ikuro asked

"The divorce, my grades are starting to drop slightly, dad moving, you getting the new job, us barely able to pay for everything, my power to tell when someone's lying maybe…those are only possibilities, and he could have meant everything that's happening right now. With grandpa coming close to death, grandma not talking to us, anything I've told him really." Resha said, and tears started down her cheeks

"I understand a little what you're going through. The possibility that everything could come crashing down just because of Santony-kun telling someone and lying to you." Ikuro said, "Do you really trust him now though?"

"I don't know anymore mom!" Resha said

"Why don't you think about it for a while then? Maybe you should stay home from school tomorrow too, you haven't missed a day yet," Ikuro said

"No, I don't want to miss school; Kyo-kun will immediately get suspicious. I don't know if I'll even talk to him tomorrow if I go." Resha said

"Alright, well, why don't you try and sleep now?" Ikuro said

"Yeah, thanks a lot mom." Resha said

"Of course," Ikuro said, smiling as Resha walked up the stairs

It took a while, but Resha was finally asleep. She woke up on time, though, and as she changed into her uniform- a white blouse with a purple sailor collar and bow and long purple skirt, she heard a knock on the door.

"Resha, Santony-kun is here," Ikuro said, knocking on her daughter's door

"I'll be there in a minute," Resha said sighing

"Alright," Ikuro said

'_Great, now how am I supposed to not talk to him? It's almost impossible anyways, but now he's gonna wanna talk about last night and I don't think I can do that without crying.' _Resha thought as she fiddled with her ring again

She quickly finished getting ready, and was downstairs where Kyo waited.

"Hey," Kyo said

"Hi," Resha said, trying to sound calm while she was actually very nervous, Kyo didn't normally pick her up before school.

"I figured we could walk to school together now, with you working now." Kyo said

"Alright," Resha said, picking up her backpack, "See ya after practice mom."

"Right, bye." Ikuro said, and Resha and Kyo left

"You know why I actually came to pick you up Resha-chan, so let's talk about last night." Kyo said

"What's to talk about- you lied to me? You took advantage of the computer and being able to lie through that." Resha said, trying not to cry or let her voice falter, "You almost told Shirogane-san and the others about what happened."

"What all did Shirogane-san tell you?" Kyo said

"He told me everything Kyo-kun, and that's a hell of a lot more then you did!" Resha said, tears straining her eyes as she started to quicken her pace

"Resha-chan, come on, you've gotten listen to me!" Kyo said, grabbing her arm to stop her

"Why should I Kyo-kun? You didn't tell me you tried to make it so I wasn't working at the café! Why don't you want me working anyways? Just so you can have me to yourself? Well Kyo-kun, you've got another thing coming! I've got a life too- I'm a human being too!" Resha said, tears falling down her cheeks as she tried to get out of Kyo's hold

"You need to listen to me because I'll explain! I don't want you working because you already have enough stress Resh-chan! I know you've got a life Resh-chan, and that's why I've supported you until now!" Kyo said

"_UNTIL NOW_! What made you suddenly change your mind, huh Kyo-kun?" Resha said, looking him straight in the eyes, "And give me another reason why you don't want me working!"

"What suddenly made me change my mind is because you're under so much pressure right now with everything going on in your life!" Kyo said, feeling hurt by every word she was saying to him, "And yes- another reason why I don't want you working is because I want you to myself!"

"I've been too busy to be with you when I've had a competition and you never had a problem with that before, so why now?" Resha asked, nearly screaming

"Because then you weren't as busy as you are now, and you weren't working with other guys!" Kyo said

"You know what- if you don't trust me with other guys Kyo-kun, I don't see how I can be your girlfriend. I don't know if I can trust you right now anyways. So here, take your damn ring!" Resha said, taking her ring off her finger, thrusting it at him and running to the school

"Resh-chan!" Kyo said, catching the ring and following him

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Oh no, Santony-kun did something wrong," Elizabeth said to Tricia and Haru

"How do you know Valentine-san didn't do something wrong?" Haru asked

"Because of how she's running- she keeps nearly tripping. He made her cry." Elizabeth said, "It probably has something to do with her working at the café now."

"They'll work it out, they always do." Tricia said

"Something tells me that they might not this time." Haru said

"Yep," Elizabeth said

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Resha had ran into the school, her tears clouding her vision as she tried to avoid running into people and not tripping. She entered the school, and immediately headed to the nearest bathroom, knowing that if Kyo were to be following her, she would be able to wait it out for a little while in there since he wouldn't go in there, no matter how desperate to get her he was.

'_I just broke it off with him…I can't believe it…I don't know if I'll be able to stand it…but I have to…and I have to make it through today…I have to avoid him at all costs…I don't know how well that will work out, but I'll try, and that's all that matters. That I tried. I tried the relationship with him. I tried hundreds of times. This isn't the first time we've fought. But hopefully it'll be the last.'_ Resha thought

_Probably didn't expect that, now did you? Lol, well, hope you liked it so far! Review please!_

_-butterflyangellover14_


	7. Chapter 6

_Hi, butterflyangellover14 here! I hope you've all had a good time lately! Here's Chapter 6 for you now! And this is dedicated to: Mew Somomo, Mew Katie-Chan, and Old-Fashion Girl22 for their reviews on Chapters 5 and 6! Thank you so much!_

_**Chapter 6**_

The bell for first period rang. Resha stood up. No other girl had entered the bathroom, and she was praying that Kyo wasn't still out there. But knowing him and the situation, he probably was. The previous times she was crying and entered here after a fight, he waited until she came out and then they worked it out. All because _she_ gave in to _him_.

But this time was different. This time she was tougher. This time she wouldn't give into him. This time they wouldn't be together. She opened the door, and sure enough, there stood Kyo.

"I'm sorry Santony-san," Resha said, using the respect she should if they had broken up

It hurt him to be called Santony-san by Resha, and she could see it clearly as his face fell. His eyes pleaded for her to call him Kyo-kun, and although she wanted to, she didn't. Although she wanted to be his still, she wouldn't let herself give in. He had destroyed her trust. He had lied to her; he had changed his actions almost completely. There was no way she was going to forgive him this time.

"Why Resh-chan? Why won't you stay with me? Why won't you forgive me?" Kyo asked

"It's Valentine-san to you now Santony-san. And I won't stay with you because you destroyed the trust you had with me. I won't forgive you because you don't deserve to be forgiven. You don't trust me with other guys, when you know I would never cheat on you. You don't believe that I can handle anything. You don't believe in _me_, and I can't have that." Resha said, looking into his eyes

"I believe in you Valentine-san!" Kyo said

"LIAR!" Resha yelled, tears threatening to come again

"How do you know I'm lying?" Kyo said

"My power you retard!" Resha said, trying to keep her voice a whisper, "You know I can tell when you're lying!"

"Damn it!" Kyo said

"You might as well give up Santony-san. You've lost me now." Resha said, and walked away

Kyo just looked at Resha as she walked away from him. Her aura reflected confidence, but also sadness and anger. She was confident that she had made the right decision as to the relationship, although she was deeply saddened that it had to end, she knew it was the right decision. She walked with confidence, knowing that if she showed that she was regretting it- he would know, and try everything in his power to get her back. Sure, he'd still try, but showing she was confident proved to herself that she could resist him. She could resist his charm. She could resist everything that made him who he was.

As she entered the classroom, all eyes were on her. She knew exactly why- she knew how loud she had screamed, she knew they had all seen her run, and she knew they had all seen Kyo waiting by the girl's bathroom.

"Sorry Macaw-sensei," Resha said, bowing respectfully as she sat down

"It's alright Valentine-san," Mrs. Macaw, the teacher, said as Resha sat down, "Would you please stay after class though,"

"Of course Macaw-sensei," Resha said, knowing exactly why she was being asked to stay after

She opened her books to where they were in the class, and as soon as she was on the right page, a note appeared on her desk.

_Chouchou-chan, is everything alright? Meet us- me, Meioh-chan and Aino-san- at the fountain in the courtyard for lunch so we can talk._

_-Yakama-chan_

Resha looked over to Elizabeth's seat, and nodded, telling her that she was alright and that she would meet them for lunch. Elizabeth saw it, and nodded back, and then both of them paid attention to the lesson.

Finally the bell for the next class chimed, and while everyone hurried to their next class, Resha walked over to the teacher's desk.

"Do you have a Study Hall at all today Valentine-san?" Mrs. Macaw asked

"No Macaw-sensei," Resha said

"What do you have right now?" Mrs. Macaw asked

"I have Physical Education right now." Resha said

"Alright, I'll get you excused from that. Right now I have no class, and I feel that you've been through some tough times. I'd like to know about them." Mrs. Macaw said, motioning for Resha to sit down in a chair

"I'm sorry Macaw-sensei, I'm glad that you are willing to listen, but I do not want to talk about everything." Resha said, looking in Mrs. Macaw's eyes, "I have already decided on everything that I know you know about, and I am not going back on any of it."

"I understand, here is a pass for class." Mrs. Macaw said, writing on a piece of paper,

"And if you need to talk, I'll listen."

"Thank you," Resha said, taking the pass and walking out of the classroom

The day went on. Resha knew that during every class people were staring at her, wondering if she and Kyo had actually broken up. They were the class's best couple, and the couple everyone thought would make it for years to come. She thought so too, until she began to realize how little he trusted her.

The bell for sixth period rang, and it was lunchtime for Resha, Elizabeth, Tricia and Haru. Resha quickly picked up her bag and lunch, and went to the fountain in the courtyard, where she immediately saw her friends.

"Hey," Resha said, half smiling as she walked over

"Are you okay? What happened with Santony-kun?" Tricia immediately asked

"Santony-san and I are through. He can try as much as he wants to get me back, but I'm not going back. He doesn't trust me." Resha said, "And he's lied to me too many times. He's destroyed his trust with me."

"Are you okay with all that?" Elizabeth asked, placing a hand on Resha's shoulder

"It may take a couple days, but I'll be okay with everything." Resha said, "Right now, I wanna cry, but I'm not going to. I'm not gonna let Santony-san know that I'm weak right now. I'm not going back to him. All the times before I've gone back to him, and never once did I throw the ring at him. But he pushed past the limits this time, I threw the ring at him and he can't get me back this time."

"Why not?" Kyo said, suddenly appearing behind her

"Because I don't want to have a boyfriend that doesn't trust me and doesn't believe in me." Resha said, turning around and looking him straight in the eyes

"Santony-kun, as much as I wanna be on your side of this one, I gotta say that Valentine-chan is right." Haru said

"I'm telling you, though, Valentine-san, I'll get you back." Kyo said, smiling as he walked away

"That sent a cold chill through me," Resha said, hugging her arms

"Come on, let's not think about him. Let's just eat lunch." Elizabeth said

"Right," Resha said

The day continued to go on. Kyo surprisingly left Resha alone the whole day, and she walked home peacefully after practice. But as she walked up to her house, she noticed a familiar black Chevy van.

"Grandma?" Resha said, and entered the house, "I'm home!"

"Hi Resha!" a sixty-year-old woman said, walking up to Resha

"Hi grandma, I didn't expect to see you. It's been a while since we last talked." Resha said smiling as she hugged her grandma

"I know, but things have been tough with your grandfather." Ikono, Resha's grandmother, said

"Yes," Resha said, "But I have to have dinner and work on some homework. I have to get to work at 6:15 so I can have time to change."

"Where do you work?" Ikono asked

"At the new Café Mew Mew," Resha said, smiling as she walked into the kitchen with her grandmother

"Hi honey," Ikuro said

"Hi mom," Resha said, smiling and sending her "We'll talk later." look and getting something for dinner

"How was school?" Ikuro asked

"Santony-san and I are done with. I threw my ring at him and he tried to get me back until lunch when I told him he can try as hard as he wants, but it won't work." Resha said

"Oh dear! Sweet Santony Kyo-kun?" Ikono said, shocked

"Yeah grandma," Resha said

"Why?" Ikono asked

"He doesn't believe in me, doesn't trust me and has lied too many times. He lost all my trust." Resha said

"You did the right thing then." Ikono said

"I agree," Ikuro said

"I know, thank you." Resha said, not feeling that they were lying

"You didn't feel it, did you?" Ikono asked

"No," Resha said, smiling

"Then it _was_ for the better." Ikuro said

"Right," Resha said

Resha quickly got her homework done and finished eating dinner, and was out the door and at the café at 6:15.

"Hey Shirogane-san?" Resha said, walking over to Ryou after changing

"Yeah Valentine-san?" Ryou said

"Will you walk me home again tonight? I wanna talk," Resha said

"Sure," Ryou said, slightly surprised at her request

"Thanks," Resha said, and walked to the front as customers came in

_There you go! I hope you liked that chapter! Review please!_

_-butterflyangellover14_


	8. Chapter 7

_Hey, here's another chapter- hope you all like it!_

**Disclaimer: (that I keep forgetting) I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

_**Chapter 7**_

It was quickly 9:00 pm, and the café was now closing. Jackie had asked if she could just change and leave, saying she had had a bad day at all her other jobs. Ryou, after some convincing from Keiichiro and Resha, allowed her to go. So it was just Keiichiro, Ryou and Resha.

"Are you okay Valentine-san?" Keiichiro asked as Resha swept emotionlessly

"Hm?" Resha said, "Sorry Akasaka-san, what'd you say?"

"I was wondering if you were alright, you seem like something's wrong." Keiichiro said

"I'm fine Akasaka-san, I just…Santony-san and I aren't together anymore. He made me lose all trust in him and he doesn't trust me at work with you and Shirogane-san." Resha said

"I'm sure you'll get through it." Keiichiro said smiling

"Thanks Akasaka-san." Resha said smiling

"Of course Valentine-san," Keiichiro said

They quickly finished cleaning, and Resha changed, and Ryou was waiting.

"Let's go," Ryou said

"Right, bye Akasaka-san." Resha said

"Bye Valentine-san," Keiichiro said

"So what's up Valentine-san?" Ryou asked

"I wanna thank you." Resha said

"Why?" Ryou said

"Thanks to you, Shirogane-san, Santony-san and I broke up." Resha said

"Then shouldn't you be mad at me?" Ryou said, confused

"Come and sit with me." Resha said, as they were at her house already and there was a swing on their porch

"Alright, so why are you thanking me?" Ryou asked, sitting on the swing next to Resha

"Santony-san made me lose all trust in him. He didn't tell me about coming to the café yesterday. And he lied to me too many times now. And he also doesn't believe in me." Resha explained, "You helped me realize that Shirogane-san."

"Uh…you're welcome I guess." Ryou said

"Yeah…see, I've had a lot of stress lately. My grandpa's coming close to death, my grandma wasn't talking to us but she apparently is now, my grades are starting to slip a little, my dad's moving and I'm dealing with their divorce still, I have gymnastics, and just…a lot is going on." Resha said, putting her head in her hands, resting her elbows on her knees, "And if I were still with Santony-san…I don't know if I could handle it. And then I see what people like Frost-chan have to go through, and realize that I need to suck it up, 'cause my life isn't as bad as someone else's."

"I'm sorry Valentine-san." Ryou said, putting his hand on her back

"Why?" Resha asked, looking up at him

"Because I put even more pressure on you, with the café and mews." Ryou said

"I'll be fine though Shirogane-san, don't worry." Resha said smiling, "But thanks for listening."

"No problem Valentine-san. See ya tomorrow." Ryou said, standing

"Yeah, and please Shirogane-san, don't let this affect anything." Resha said

"I won't." Ryou said, "Thanks for telling me everything though, and if you need to talk, call the café. I plan on getting a cell phone this weekend."

"Alright, thanks Shirogane-san." Resha said smiling

"No problem." Ryou said, and walked away

"So who was that?" Ikuro asked as Resha entered the house

"That was Shirogane Ryou-san, my boss." Resha said, "He seemed so mean when we first met, and at work he is a lot of times, but he's actually really nice. To me at least,"

"That's good I guess," Ikuro asked

"Why was grandma here?" Resha asked, "I thought she wasn't talking to us,"

"She apparently is, she said that she was sorry we hadn't talked, but she was busy trying to help dad." Ikuro asked, "She wants our help with him. I told her we'll try, but we're both really busy."

"Yeah, but now I have a little extra time since I'm single." Resha said

"Did you give him back the ring?" Ikuro asked

"I chucked it at his face this morning." Resha said, "The whole reason he came to pick me up this morning was because of him lying to me last night and everything."

"Alright, well, take your shower and go to bed- it's already almost 10:00." Ikuro said

"Were Shirogane-san and I really talking that long? I hope he gets home okay," Resha said, slightly worried

"How old is he?" Ikuro asked

"I don't know, he only looks about sixteen." Resha said, "I'll have to find out tomorrow."

"It doesn't matter, I'm just curious." Ikuro said

"I am too mom, but I'll see ya in the morning." Resha said, kissed her mother on the cheek and walked up the stairs

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Ryou was walking down the streets of Tokyo. Very few people were out, as it was so late. But Ryou had only one thought in his head- and that was the way Resha had acted today. She was completely gloomy at work, and was putting on fake smiles for the customers. She looked terrible when he talked to her on her porch, and when he saw her so sad, he wanted to find Kyo and hurt him for making her so sad. But he didn't know why he was feeling this; he didn't know why his heart had skipped a beat when he saw her smile. _'I better not be falling for her. She's a mew, and a co-worker. If we were to go out, it would jeopardize everything Keiichiro and I worked so hard for. And then she also is getting over Santony-san…that jerk. He deserves to pay for making her feel so terrible.' _Ryou thought as he kicked a stone angrily

He quickly arrived at the café, only to see that Keiichiro was still up.

"What are you doing up Keiichiro? Its 10:15," Ryou said, looking at the clock

"You like her, don't you?" Keiichiro said, standing up as he handed Ryou a cup of hot chocolate

"I don't know Keiichiro," Ryou said, sighing, "She was hurt so badly when she was talking to me on the swing at her house. It hurt to see her like that, I wanted to find Santony-san and punch him. She shouldn't be hurt like that. I just don't know Keiichiro."

"What'd she have to talk to you about?" Keiichiro asked

"She told me a lot of things- about the stress in her life." Ryou said, "She really opened up to me, and I was surprised. I just don't know what to do about her though."

"What do you mean?" Keiichiro asked

"She said not to let what she said affect anything, but its affecting my feelings for her…I don't know if I feel sorry that she's going through all this, even though I've gone through worse, or if I truly like her." Ryou said, leaning against the counter and sipping his hot chocolate

"Time will tell Ryou," Keiichiro said

"Why do you always have to say that when it comes to stuff like this?" Ryou asked

"Because it's the best to say." Keiichiro said smiling, and putting his cup in the sink, "I'll see you in the morning Ryou."

"Yeah, yeah, night." Ryou said, and Keiichiro walked up the stairs

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Resha had just entered her shower, and was finally able to wash away all the worries of the day and all the events- but one event kept coming into her head- the talk with Ryou. She couldn't get it out of her head. He was somewhat mean during work, but he was kind when it was just the two of them on the swing. He listened to her, _truly_ _listened_ to her, something that she noticed Kyo had barely done when she was talking about something like she had been talking to Ryou about. And then when she was about to cry, when he put his hand on her back…it sent chills up her spine just thinking about his touch. It was gentle and sincere. Something that Kyo's touch barely was._ 'Am I starting to like Shirogane-san? Or am I just thinking that he's nice since he was the first one I really talked to about everything with Santony-san and all my other problems. I never even told Meioh-chan or Yakama-chan about this. I told Santony-san of course, but that was mainly because I had to keep changing dates with him and he was thinking I was cheating on him. I have to stop thinking about Santony-san, or else I'll go crawling back to him and I can't let that happen.'_ Resha thought as she let the water soak into her body

She quickly was finished with her shower, and was asleep.

_There you go! I hope you liked it! Thanks for all the reviews!_

_-butterflyangellover14_


	9. Chapter 8

_Hey everybody! Hope you're all still reading! Lol. Hope you like it so far…so just so you remember (and a little for me too, lol) Resha and Kyo broke up, and Resha talked to Ryou about this, and Ryou isn't sure if he likes Resha, but Keiichiro thinks he does. And Resha's mega stressed and mega confused about her feelings too. That's what happened last chapter. But now, drama happens and I won't say anymore than that! So on with the story!_

**Disclaimer (which I usually forget): I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, but I own most of the characters in this version.**

_**Chapter 8**_

The next morning, Resha was talking with Elizabeth, Tricia and Haru, who had for some reason decided that he would stay with them instead of being with his other friends, and she was very aware of the people around her talking about how she may be going out with Haru, since he was staying with them, not going with Kyo, and since Resha and Kyo had just broken up.

"You know what I'm tired of?" Resha said, sitting on the fountain's ledge

"What?" Haru asked

"People thinking that Aino-_san_ and I are going out when I just broke up with Santony-san." Resha said, loud enough so people could hear

"Man, you're really on edge today Chouchou-chan," Elizabeth said

"My boss has me confused. I told him about some stuff that's going on and he just got me really confused." Resha said, holding her head as she clutched her bag tighter

"Confused about what? You're not easily confused," Tricia said

"That's the point; he's got me confused about my feelings. I'm _never_ confused about them. I do what my heart says and that's it. But he's got me thinking that I like him, and I just broke up with Santony-san and Shirogane-san was the first one I talked to about everything." Resha said

"This is a girl thing, so I'm gonna stay out of it." Haru said

"Good idea Aino-san," Resha said laughing

"Ya know you can all call me Aino-kun now, right?" Haru said, "I don't care what other people think, we're all just good friends."

"Right Aino-kun, call me Valentine-chan, or Chouchou-chan then," Resha said smiling

"No Resh-chan?" Elizabeth said

"No," Resha said, her voice suddenly slightly cold, "Sorry, reasons you wouldn't understand."

"What do you mean? You let Santony-kun call you that," Tricia said

"My grandpa calls me that, and he's close to death right now. My dad called me it as well, and he's moving." Resha said

"Where's he moving to?" Elizabeth asked

"Osaka," Resha said

"Wow, that's a long ways away." Haru said

"Yeah, I know." Resha said, feeling tears coming, "Let's not talk about it."

"Right, we need to go to class anyways." Elizabeth said, touching Resha's shoulder, "So let's go."

"Right," Resha said, smiling up at her best friend and standing up

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Enzeru had just entered her school, and as usual, she had about ten guys following her.

"Would you stop following me?" Enzeru asked, clearly agitated

Enzeru was normally fine with the boys following her, but ever since she started working at the café, she had become annoyed by the boys looking at her and following her nearly everywhere.

"What's with you lately Hakkou-chan?" a fourteen-year-old girl with short brown hair asked

"I don't know Chang-chan; ever since I started working at the café I've been acting like that." Enzeru said, talking to the girl, Meilin Chang, as she opened her locker

"Just try to snap out of it a little, it's weird." Meilin said

"I'll try," Enzeru said laughing

"Alright, see ya in class." Meilin said

"Yep," Enzeru said, and Meilin walked away

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Ryou was lying in his bed, trying to get the previous night out of his head. But no matter what he tried, playing songs on his laptop, looking up information the mew project, trying to find something to read, nothing worked. He couldn't stop thinking about Resha and how miserable she looked. _'Maybe I could pick her up after practice today…she said they get out at 5:30…but why should I? I need to have a good reason to pick her up…'_ Ryou thought, and looked at the clock, which read 11:30

"Ryou," Keiichiro said through the door

"What?" Ryou said

"There's someone on the phone for you," Keiichiro said

"Who?" Ryou asked, getting out of bed and walking to the door

"It's Valentine-san," Keiichiro said

"Valentine-san, why is she calling?" Ryou said, and took the phone from Keiichiro, "Hello, Shirogane Ryou?"

"Shirogane-san?" Resha said

"Yeah, what's up Valentine-san?" Ryou said, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you wanna pick me up after practice today, maybe even have dinner with my mom and me." Resha said

"Is something wrong?" Ryou asked

"No, nothing's wrong, I can't just invite my boss and friend over for dinner?" Resha asked, suddenly snapping, "Sorry Shirogane-san, I'm still off a little."

"Its okay, don't worry. I'll pick you up and walk you home, I take it you wanna talk then?" Ryou said

"Yeah, practice ends at 5:30 and I gotta go, I'll meet you at the front gates of my school between 5:30 and 5:45, okay?" Resha said

"Alright Valentine-san," Ryou said

"Thanks, bye." Resha said

"Bye," Ryou said, and hung up

"What was that about?" Keiichiro said

"I'm supposed to pick her up after practice and then maybe have dinner with her and her mom." Ryou said, swallowing as he handed Keiichiro the phone back, "And I have no idea what to do…she wants to talk though."

"Maybe she likes you Ryou," Keiichiro said

"Whatever, I'll be down later." Ryou said, and shut the door in Keiichiro's face

"Alright," Keiichiro said, and walked down the stairs

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Resha had no idea why she had asked Ryou to have dinner with her and her mother. She remembered her mother had said that she wanted to meet Ryou, and she had just thought about it and figured it was a good way for them to meet. She just hoped that everything would go smoothly. She knew people were already talking about Resha and Haru going out, and if people saw her and Ryou, they would start even more, saying that she was cheating on them. But she didn't care, as long as she and her friends knew that they were lies, she was fine. The only thing was, she didn't know if they wanted to meet Ryou, and she was still confused about her feelings for him. She didn't know if she really did like him, or if they were just feelings that had happened because he was there for her. She had had feelings like that before, and when she went through with them, they ended in disaster.

"What was that about?" Elizabeth asked once Resha rejoined their lunch group

"I had to call Shirogane-san, mom wants to meet him, and so I invited him for dinner." Resha said

"Okay," Haru said

"Is he picking you up from practice?" Tricia said

"Yeah, I'm guessing you wanna meet him?" Resha said

"Yeah!" Tricia said, "Is he good looking?"

"Somewhat," Resha said, blushing as she thought about it

"Chouchou-chan, be careful." Elizabeth said

"I know Yakama-chan, I'll be careful." Resha said, knowing what her friend was talking about

"Hey you guys," Kyo said, walking over

"Hi Santony-kun," Elizabeth, Tricia and Haru said

"Hello Santony-san," Resha said

"Look, Resh-chan, give me another chance, please!" Kyo said

"No- give up Santony-san, you've lost me this time- you're not getting me back. I went back to you all those other times, but I'm not going back this time." Resha said angrily, and stood up, "So just give it up!"

"I won't give you up Resh-chan!" Kyo said, taking her wrist

"Why not? I'm not going to take you back," Resha said, looking into his eyes

"Because I'm in love with you," Kyo said, and brought his face close to her's

**SMACK**! That was the only sound in the courtyard of the school as Resha's hand met the skin of Kyo's cheek.

"What the hell?" Kyo said, holding his cheek

"Don't you DARE tell me you love me when you never ONCE actually showed it to me!" Resha said, her eyes burrowing into his with anger

"Just because I didn't show it doesn't mean I don't mean it!" Kyo said

"I know you don't mean it Santony-bozo!" Resha said, "So you better leave me the hell alone before I have to get a restraining order on you!"

"You wouldn't!" Kyo said, looking into her eyes

"Wanna bet?" Resha said, crossing her arms over her chest

"Fine," Kyo said, and walked away

"Chouchou-chan, are you okay?" Elizabeth asked

"I need to talk to Shirogane-san," Resha said, trying to stop the tears from coming

"Alright," Haru said, and she walked away from the group

_Ring…ring…ring_

"Hello," Keiichiro said a minute later

"Akasaka-san, this is Valentine-san, I need to talk to Shirogane-san again." Resha said, trying to keep her voice calm and not breaking

"Alright," Keiichiro said

"Hello," Ryou said

"Shirogane-san," Resha said, and finally allowed the tears to fall and for her voice to crack

"Valentine-san, what's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?" Ryou asked, his voice full of worry

"Santony-san came to our group for lunch…he tried to get me back…he said he wanted me back because he's in love with me…but he lied…I smacked him…threatened him with a restraining order….I'm scared Shirogane-san," Resha said, trying to tell it all through sobs

"Man Butterfly," Ryou said, sighing slightly

"What'd you call me?" Resha asked

"Butterfly is what I called you." Ryou said

"I like it," Resha said, and somehow was calm, "Thanks Shirogane-san, you made me calm again. No one can normally do that."

"Yeah, yeah Butterfly. I'll see ya after practice, and then we'll talk more, okay?" Ryou said

"Alright, bye Shirogane-san." Resha said

"Bye Butterfly," Ryou said, and hung up

"You're calm!" Tricia said as Resha rejoined their group

"Shirogane-san was able to calm me," Resha said

"How? You looked terrible; you were trying really hard to not cry!" Elizabeth said

"All he said was 'man Butterfly', and I don't know how him calling me Butterfly got me calm…" Resha said

"Whatever reason it got you calm we need to thank him." Haru said

"Yep," Resha said smiling

Time went by quickly, and soon school was over, along with practice. So Tricia, Elizabeth, Haru and Resha were at the front gates of the school waiting for Ryou.

"What does he look like?" Tricia said

"He has short stylish blonde hair and blue eyes." Resha said

"Alright," Elizabeth said

"But where is he, I told him between 5:30 and 5:45," Resha said, looking at the clock on her cell phone, and then it went off, "Hello, Valentine Resha,"

"Butterfly, I'll be there in five minutes. Sorry I'm late." Ryou said

"Alright, bye." Resha said, and hung up

"Who was that?" Haru asked

"Shirogane-san, I knew as soon as he called me Butterfly. He says he'll be here in five minutes and sorry he's late." Resha said

"Okay, does your mom know?" Elizabeth said

"Thanks Yakama-chan, I need to call her," Resha said, and flipped her phone open

_Ring…ring…ring_

"Hello?" Ikuro said

"Hey mom, its okay that Shirogane-san comes for dinner tonight, right?" Resha said

"Sure, we'll eat together tonight then." Ikuro said

"Yep, he's picking me up at the school in just a few minutes, so we'll be there in a while, okay?" Resha said

"Alright, see ya Resha," Ikuro said

"See ya mom." Resha said, and hung up

"If I were to do that to my mom, she'd flip." Elizabeth said

"That's one of the things that are great about my mom; she lets me have people over whenever I want as long as we don't have anything going on." Resha said

"She's really nice too," Tricia said

"And is a fantastic cook," Elizabeth said

"That's for sure," Tricia said laughing

"Hey…sorry…I'm late…Butterfly." Ryou said, panting as he ran over to them

"Did you run all the way here Shirogane-san?" Resha said

"Yeah," Ryou said, regaining his composer

"Retard!" Resha said, smacking him

"Ouch!" Ryou said, holding his arm where Resha hit him, "That actually hurt!"

"Yeah, she floats like a butterfly and stings like a bee, I'm Yakama Elizabeth," Elizabeth said smiling

"Meioh Tricia," Tricia said

"And Aino Haru," Haru said

"New boyfriend already?" Ryou said

"Again- retard!" Resha said, hitting him again

"Would you stop hitting me? They hurt!" Ryou said, holding where she hit again

"Sorry, on edge. I told you what happened," Resha said

"Yeah, whatever Butterfly." Ryou said

"Just shut up and follow me, we'll see you three later." Resha said

"Right, message us tonight." Tricia said

"Right, bye." Resha said, rolling her eyes, "Wait- I can't! It'll be nearly 10:00!"

"So what!" Elizabeth said, and they laughed as they went their separate ways

"So they your friends?" Ryou asked

"Yep," Resha said smiling

"Cool," Ryou said, putting his hands in his pockets

"Thanks for coming to dinner and everything Shirogane-san…my mom wanted to meet you, and I just wanted to talk to someone about everything that's going on…and for some reason I really feel like I can talk to you." Resha said, blushing as she looked at the ground

"It's cool Butterfly." Ryou said

"Its just…I can't believe how bad I snapped today…I've never snapped like that at _anyone_…especially not at Santony-san," Resha said

"I think it might have something to do with the you-know-whats," Ryou said

"Maybe…but I scared myself when I hit him…" Resha said

"It's alright though Butterfly, he deserved it. He shouldn't have hurt you like he did. He shouldn't have tried to get you back after you told him you wouldn't take him back." Ryou said, his hands turning into fists in his pockets

"But Shirogane-san, if you were in Santony-san's shoes, wouldn't you try to get me back?" Resha said

"Of course," Ryou said

Ryou answered that with no hesitation, and the answer surprised both of them. Resha expected an "I guess" or "Maybe" or something-anything- _other_ than "Of course". Ryou couldn't even believe _he_ had said "Of course". From that response, he knew he had fallen for her. What was bad about it was everything that came with it- if they started going out, it could ruin the mews and the job at the café. But if they didn't, Ryou would be broken if she started going out with someone else or if he saw her sad, or if he just saw her. He was starting to already feel like he wanted her to be his girlfriend, and couldn't explain any of the feelings he was feeling.

"Thanks," Resha said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen between them

"Uh…yeah," Ryou said

A war was raging in his mind- if he should ask her out her not. Most of his body was saying "no!" because she was on the rebound, she had just ended a relationship with someone she cared deeply for and probably even loved. And if they started going out, work at the café would be a problem, and so would her going into battle. He would constantly be worrying about her safety. But thoughts came into his teen aged-boy mind that every teen aged boy thought- and that was the part of his mind that said "yes!" and he knew he had to ignore it. So he did. Until he realized that the reasons for not asking her out were mainly self-centered. Worrying and working at the café, both selfish reasons _not_ to ask her out. But the reasons _to_ ask her out were even more self-centered, and he was snapped out of his mind war as Resha grabbed his arm, stopping him from moving.

"Pay attention- you almost got ran over!" Resha said

"Huh?" Ryou said, looking at her dumbly

"Are you okay? You weren't paying attention at all, and if you had kept walking, you could've gotten hit." Resha said, sincerity in her words

"Sorry Butterfly; too caught up in thinking about some things." Ryou said

"Okay, well, after we cross here we'll only have a couple minutes left of walking, so try to pay attention." Resha said sighing

"Maybe you should be the one trying to pay attention since we can walk now." Ryou said, smirking as he saw the "walk" sign appear

"Hey! That just happened and I wasn't looking! That's not fair!" Resha said

"It totally is- you weren't paying attention when it changed. So you should be the one trying to pay attention." Ryou said

"Oh just shut up." Resha said

"Nice comeback," Ryou said, trying to hold his laughter in as he watched her walk ahead of him, all puffed up with anger

"Just shut up retard," Resha said

"Even better," Ryou said, catching up to her as she started jogging

"You're seriously bugging me Shirogane-san," Resha said through gritted teeth

"Your point Butterfly?" Ryou said, smirking again

"Would you just be quiet?" Resha said, glaring at him

"Nah," Ryou said, and they stopped in front of Resha's house

"Would you at least be nice while you're here?" Resha asked

"I'll try my best Butterfly." Ryou said, smirking as they entered the house

"I'm home mom, and brought a friend." Resha said, taking her shoes off

"Alright, dinner's on the stove." Ikuro said, entering the hallway, "Hi, I'm Valentine Ikuro; you must be Shirogane Ryou-san,"

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you Valentine-sama," Ryou said, bowing respectfully

"As to you Shirogane-san," Ikuro said, smiling as she bowed as well

"I'm gonna get out of this uniform." Resha said

"Alright, I'll show Shirogane-san around the house." Ikuro said

"No mom, I'll do it. I'll be five minutes, and anyways, you've gotta watch dinner." Resha said

"Fine," Ikuro said sighing

Resha quickly changed into a white t-shirt with butterflies flying from the bottom right to the left shoulder, a jean mini skirt with a gem butterfly on each of the pockets, and put a butterfly necklace on.

"Alright Shirogane-san, follow me." Resha said, walking down the stairs

"Alright," Ryou said, trying not to show he was surprised at Resha's looks

'_Damn Butterfly…must you be so _hot_?'_ Ryou thought, following Resha

Resha was finished showing Ryou around the house, and dinner was ready.

"This is delicious mom, thanks!" Resha said, swallowing a piece of food

"Yes, this is really good Valentine-sama," Ryou said

"So Shirogane-san, how old are you?" Ikuro asked

"Fifteen," Ryou said

"How do you own a café then?" Ikuro asked

"I graduated when I was thirteen and I inherited a lot of money from my parents." Ryou said

"Alright," Ikuro asked

They ate the rest in silence, and soon Resha and Ryou were walking to the café.

"Shirogane-san," Resha said

"Yeah?" Ryou said

"You said you inherited a lot of money from your parents, does that mean that they're…?" Resha said

"Yeah. They died in a fire when I was ten. I was out with Keiichiro," Ryou said

"I'm sorry Shirogane-san." Resha said

"Don't worry about it Butterfly." Ryou said, and hit the back of her head, "Just don't let it affect anything."

"Alright," Resha said, laughing as she recognized the line

_There's chapter 8 for you! Hope you liked it! Review please!_

_-Butterfly_


	10. Chapter 9

_Okay, here's chapter 9! And there is MEGA drama in this chapter just to warn you! So be prepared! There's also a lot of Resha-Ryou in here!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew- but I own most of the characters in this story!**

_**Chapter 9**_

Resha and Ryou were quickly at the café, and working.

"Hey Butterfly!" Ryou said from the doorway near the kitchen

"What?" Resha said, the nickname was getting really old fast

"You've got a guest- but I don't know if you'll want to see them." Ryou said

"Who is it?" Resha asked, walking to where Ryou was

"Santony-san," Ryou said

"No," Resha said, "I don't want to see him. Send him out."

"Alright," Ryou said, and walked to the kitchen

"Why won't she see me?" Kyo asked as Ryou walked into the kitchen

"You broke her heart, duh Santony-san." Ryou said

"I didn't mean to! I believe in her with all my heart! I love her more then anything! I trust _her_ with _you_; I just don't trust _you_ with _her_! And I never meant to lie to her about coming here! I knew it wouldn't go well if I told her! And what guy wouldn't want a girl like her to himself?" Kyo said, sitting down and holding his head, "I just don't know what I'll do without her."

"Grow up," Ryou said, glaring at Kyo

"What'd you say?" Kyo said, looking up at him angrily

"Grow up- so you've lost her, big deal. She's just one girl- there are plenty of other girls around, and you treated her like crap anyways." Ryou said

"How the hell do you know how I treated her?" Kyo said, standing up

"I've seen you two around town, and I've heard about you from her. You might as well give up though Santony-san, she isn't coming back to you." Ryou said

"And why would that be? I know her, she couldn't last a week without me. She's completely lost without me." Kyo said

"NO I AM NOT!" Resha yelled, suddenly appearing in the doorway

"Resh-chan!" Kyo said

"One- stop calling me Resh-chan before I punch you, and you know I only say that when I'm really mad. Two- leave me alone. I'm not gonna take you back. Three- I'm not lost without you, I'm capable of living without you. It looks like its _you_ that can't live without _me_ though." Resha said, looking him straight in the eyes

"Why won't you come back to me?" Kyo said, walking closer to her

"Because I don't want to. I'm tired of being treated like I'm just a toy that you can kiss Santony-san. I'm tired of taking a back seat to your friends. I'm just tired of you all together. I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore." Resha said

"Come on Resha-chan," Kyo said, stepping even closer, so he was only a couple feet away

"You don't have the right to call her Resha-chan," Ryou said, glaring as he stood in front of Resha, "So you better start calling her Valentine-san."

"Why should I listen to you?" Kyo said, looking at Elliot

"Because this is my café and I can throw you out at any time." Ryou said

"Like I care," Kyo said, "Any other reasons jerk?"

"Because I don't like the way you're treating her." Ryou said, and Keiichiro entered the room, "Keiichiro- tell Frost-san she needs to handle all the tables for a few minutes. We're gonna take this outside."

"Alright," Keiichiro said, sighing as he walked out to the dining room

"Let's go then," Kyo said

"Shirogane-san, what do you think you're doing?" Resha said, grabbing his arm before they followed Kyo outside

"He has no right to talk to you like that Butterfly, especially in my café." Ryou said, looking into her eyes, "I can't stand to see him hurting you anymore. He's gonna pay for it."

"Shirogane-san…" Resha said, stopping the tears from falling, "Please…don't…I hate fights."

"I won't fight back then, alright?" Ryou said, cupping her cheek in his hand, "Just don't cry, okay?"

"Alright," Resha said smiling, "Thank you so much Shirogane-san."

"No problem, we'll talk more when I walk you home after work, okay? I don't want you walking home alone until everything with him is solved, okay?" Ryou said

"Alright," Resha said, and they went outside

"So what's the real reason you don't like me trying to get Valentine-san back Shirogane-bozo?" Kyo said, standing cockily a few feet from the café back doors

"Because," Ryou said, stepping away from Resha so she wouldn't get hurt if Kyo tried to fight him

"What? Is it because you like her? Step in line, buddy, lots of guys like her. She's just too much of an idiot to realize it." Kyo said

"She's not an idiot!" Ryou said, stepping forward angrily, "And the only reason she didn't realize all the other guys were falling for her was because she was in love with you idiot!"

"So what? I only said all that junk to keep her." Kyo said, looking at her

"You jackass!" Resha shouted

"And I want her back- I realize that it wasn't just junk- I really am in love with her." Kyo said, his eyes softening

"LIAR! YOU'RE A LIAR AND A JACKASS!" Resha shouted, stepping forward,

"HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME ABOUT FEELINGS! HOW _**DARE**_ YOU!"

"What's the big deal? Its not like they mean anything," Kyo said

"To a girl- hearing a guy say that they love them- it means the world to them. They love to hear it, and when someone that says they love them breaks up with them- they're heartbroken. And then when that person turns out like you are right now, they wanna kill you. Or themselves. You better hope Butterfly isn't thinking about killing herself. Because if she is, I'll kill you. I'll make you pay for her dying." Ryou said, his eyes flaring up as he looked into Kyo's eyes dangerously

"Yeah right, you wouldn't have the guts to do that!" Kyo said, laughing

'_Shirogane-san…he's standing up for me…saying that if I kill myself he'll make Santony-san pay…does Shirogane-san like me? I'm confused, but I have to stay focused. If something bad happens, I'll be the one main witness. I can't let Shirogane-san get hurt though…he's so sweet to me sometimes…'_ Resha thought, and quickly snapped back to reality as she saw Kyo land a punch to Ryou's stomach

"RYOU!" Resha said, running to Ryou's side and falling to her knees as she stood beside him

"Butterfly…you…called me Ryou," Ryou said weakly as he crumpled to the ground

"See how you like that," Kyo said

"You…you…_bastard_!" Resha said, looking up at Kyo with tear filled eyes, "I hate you! I hate you I hate you I hate you!"

"Resha-chan!" Kyo said

"I HATE YOU! LEAVE!" Resha said, tears running down her cheeks as she looked up at him

"I'm sorry," Kyo said, and walked away

"Shirogane-san…are you okay?" Resha said, looking at Ryou, tears still falling from her face, "I'm sorry…you got hurt because of me…I was spacing out and I didn't want you hurt but you got hurt…"

"Its fine Butterfly, really," Ryou said, sitting up so he faced her, "And I thought I told you not to cry."

"I don't care Shirogane-san! You got hurt because you were fighting off Santony-san for me. I should have more courage though…" Resha said, burying her head in his chest as she kept crying, "I need more courage. I'm not worthy of being a mew or anything."

"Don't say that Butterfly! You've got plenty of courage. You stood up against that spider, even though you hate them. And you've stood up to Santony-san plenty of times, I'm sure of it." Ryou said, wrapping his arms around her and stroking her hair and back, "You need more confidence in yourself, that's what you need."

"Thanks so much Shirogane-san," Resha said, looking up at him with slightly puffy eyes

"No problem, and at least you stopped crying now Butterfly." Ryou said smiling

"Okay, I liked that name at first, but now it's getting annoying." Resha said, crossing her arms as she leaned away from him

"Too bad, I'm sticking with it Butterfly. It really suits you." Ryou said

"I know, everyone says I'm just like a Butterfly at school- that I have the beauty of one and the grace of one." Resha said, and looked up at the sky, "Sometimes I wish I had wings so I could just fly into the sky and get away from my problems here on the ground."

"I know how you feel, and it's gonna be alright, okay Butterfly? Everything's gonna be okay." Ryou said

"I believe you Shirogane-san," Resha said, and looked at him, "Thanks so much, you're really mean sometimes, but then you're really sweet. I like the sweet side best though."

"It doesn't come out often, so you better savor the moments it does." Ryou said

"Alright," Resha said, and blushed, realizing that he still had his arms around her back, "We should probably go back inside, I don't wanna leave Frost-chan with all our tables."

"Right," Ryou said, standing up

_There u go! I hope you liked that chapter! And I started another story called New Enemies, New Friends so I hope you'll read that! That's about it…_

_-Butterfly_


	11. Chapter 10

_Hey, here's the next chapter! But I'm warning you, the next few chapters are going to be cliffhangers! So be prepared!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, but most of the characters in this version!**

_**Chapter 10**__ (so far into it but still lots to go!)_

Ryou and Resha were quickly back in the café, and allowing Jackie a break.

"Thanks," Jackie said, smiling

"No problem, we owe you- well, I do at least." Resha said

"Tell me about what happened later, okay?" Jackie said, placing a hand on Resha's shoulder

"I'd rather not, I'm sorry Frost-chan, but I just don't wanna talk about it right now. Its just…Santony-san and I broke up and he's trying to get me back and he's saying bull about feelings and then Shirogane-san stood up for me and got punched by Santony-san and I'm just trying to relax right now and its not really working." Resha said, talking faster by the second, "Sorry, I talk fast when I try to explain something I don't wanna explain."

"Its okay, you didn't have to tell me," Jackie said smiling

"Yeah, I know." Resha said smiling

"Butterfly!" Ryou said

"Coming!" Resha said, "Man that's getting old fast."

"I can guess," Jackie said laughing slightly

"What?" Resha said, walking up to Ryou

"Get to work- you don't get a break." Ryou said

"Come on Shirogane-san! Why not?" Resha said

"Because you get tomorrow off." Ryou whispered in her ear as he walked away

"I thought we agreed not to let that stuff interfere!" Resha said

"We did, but that stuff didn't count Santony-san coming here and trying to get you back." Ryou said

"I don't want tomorrow off!" Resha said, stomping around

"Butterfly- enough complaining. Get to work before I take you off for the night." Ryou said

"Fine," Resha said, sighing and walking to the front

The day went by quickly, and soon Ryou was walking Resha home.

"So are you gonna be okay at school with Santony-san around?" Ryou said

"Yeah, if he wants to try and get me back I'll do something. Aino-kun, Yakama-chan and Meioh-chan have my back anyways." Resha said, looking at the stars, "The stars are beautiful tonight, don't you think?"

"Yeah, they are." Ryou said, looking at her and then the sky, "But Butterfly, if Santony-san tries to hurt you, tell me. I don't want him touching you ever again."

"Why is the real reason you don't want him to get me back?" Resha asked before they stopped in front of her house

"It's nothing…" Ryou said, avoiding eye contact and blushing slightly

"Shirogane-san, come on, tell me." Resha said, moving his face so it faced her, although she had to reach a lot since he was a good seven inches taller then her, "I won't tell anyone or flip out about it."

"You have to promise it won't affect anything, just like everything else I've told you." Ryou said, looking into her eyes

"I promise," Resha said

"And actually, I promise I'll tell you tomorrow if you'll let me pick you up after practice." Ryou said

"Evil! But fine, I'll hold you to your promise," Resha said

"And I'll hold you to your's." Ryou said

"Alright," Resha said, laughing as she let go of his face and turned to her house, "See ya at 5:30 Shirogane-san,"

"See ya Butterfly." Ryou said, and walked away

'_Dang him! Why must he be like that? Oh well, I'll find out tomorrow. I just gotta remember. I'll write it down so I don't forget.'_ Resha thought, entering her house

"Hi Valentine-san," Kyo said, walking up to her

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Okay, so pretty bad cliffhanger there…he…he…the others won't be as bad, hopefully to you at least! Don't forget to review!_

_-Butterfly_


	12. Chapter 11

_Hey everyone! I know people are reading this, but it'd be nice if others hit the review button!!! Hope you're liking it so far! Here's the next chapter._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, but I own most of the characters in this version!**

_**Chapter 11**_

"What are you doing here Santony-san?" Resha said, shocked that he was there

"Your mother let me in." Kyo said, "You aren't so tough without your friend Shirogane-bozo, are you?"

"Shirogane-san isn't a bozo! So leave him alone!" Resha said angrily

"Yeah right," Kyo said laughing

"You don't even know him Santony-san! So leave him alone, and leave this house this instance before I call the police and file for harassment!" Resha said

"You wouldn't," Kyo said, his eyes wide

"Yes I would," Resha said, glaring at him while maintaining eye contact

"Fine," Kyo said, and left the house

"I'm sorry honey; I didn't know he'd be so mean." Ikuro said

"He punched Shirogane-san at work today. I hate him." Resha said, glaring at the doorway as if Kyo was still there, "Don't let him in the house ever again. And it's fine, sorry for sounding so mean, but I couldn't stand it when he punched Shirogane-san. He's changed so much…"

"I know, it's scary. But its gonna be alright," Ikuro said, and her eyes sparkled, "As for this Shirogane-san…"

"I knew this was coming," Resha said sighing, "He said that there was another reason then him not wanting to see Santony-san bothering me about getting back together and he's gonna tell me tomorrow. I don't know what it is, and its driving me nuts. I supposedly have tomorrow off, but I'm showing up even if Shirogane-san doesn't like it. But for now, we're just friends."

"He seems sweet," Ikuro said, "Just like you said actually- sweet at times but mean at other times. You like him, don't you?"

"I don't know. I think so, but I don't know if it's just because he's the first one I talked to about everything with Santony-san and also talked to about all my stress with." Resha said, "And I think now Santony-san might start taking advantage of knowing all that."

"If he keeps going on like this, we really need to contact the police about it." Ikuro said

"I know mom, but I don't want to do that." Resha said, "At least not yet. I'm going to take my shower and then go to bed. See ya in the morning."

"Night," Ikuro said, and Resha went up the stairs

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Ryou had just returned to the café, and Keiichiro was apparently upstairs. He went into the kitchen, and got himself a bottle of water. _'How am I supposed to tell Butterfly that the other reason I don't want Santony-san to get her back is because I like her? How am I supposed to say that? It'll be interesting tomorrow.' _Ryou thought. He quickly finished his bottle of water, and went upstairs to bed.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Time went by quickly, and soon, Resha was done with school and heading towards the locker room for practice.

"Valentine-san, practice is cancelled for today!" the coach, Coach Yakama, said

"Alright, thanks coach." Resha said, and quickly got her cell phone out, dialing the café's number

_Ring…ring…ring…_

"Hello," Ryou said a minute later

"This is Resha, this Shirogane-san?" Resha said

"Yeah, what's up Butterfly?" Ryou asked

"Practice is cancelled, so get your butt to the school." Resha said, "And you still have to keep your promise- so come and tell me."

"Alright, I'll be there in five minutes." Ryou said sighing

"See ya; I'll meet you at the front gates." Resha said

"Alright, see ya." Ryou said, and hung up

'_Wonder what it is that Shirogane-san wants to tell me.'_ Resha thought, and she was already at the front gates of the school

A couple minutes later, Ryou walked up calmly.

"Hey," Resha said, walking over to him

"Hey," Ryou said, and they started walking towards Resha's house

"So why is the other reason you don't want me and Santony-san back together?" Resha asked

"Can I just tell you at your house on the swing, I don't wanna say it while we're walking?" Ryou said

"Sure, is something wrong Shirogane-san?" Resha said, slightly worried

"No, and you have today off." Ryou said

"I don't care what you say- I'm coming to work today." Resha said

"No you're not." Ryou said

"Yes I am!" Resha said

"Why do you wanna work so badly?" Ryou asked

"My mom and I need the extra money. We're barely getting by right now." Resha said sadly

"Oh…" Ryou said, "Sorry…"

"Its okay, it's not like it's your fault." Resha said, smiling at him

"Right," Ryou said

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" Resha said as they sat on the swing on her porch

"The reason I don't want you and Santony-san to get together is because-" Ryou said

But before he could finish his sentence, a cat Kirema Anima appeared in front of them!

"Damn it!" Ryou said angrily, "Go and transform!"

"Right!" Resha said, jumping off the porch and running to a nearby alley

"MEW MEW RESHA METAMORPHOSIS!"

Ribbons wrapped around Resha, and she was quickly in a purple no sleeved shirt, purple short skirt, long purple gloves and three inch heels! Her hair and eyes turned purple, and the butterflies appeared and became her butterfly wings!

"Hey kitty-cat!" Mew Resha said, flying out of the alley

"Ah, so you've returned," the enemy from before said

"Who are you?" Mew Resha said, dodging an attack from the cat Kimera Anima

"Kei's the name, destroying you is my pet's game!" the boy said

"Kei!" a fourteen-year-old girl with long black hair pulled in a ponytail by a white ribbon wearing a tight black tank top, black mini skirt and black knee high boots said, appearing

"What Rei?" Kei said, clearly annoyed

"Hurry and destroy her- we don't have time!" Rei said

"BUTTERFLY WING SLASH!" Mew Resha yelled

In one quick slice of her wings, the cat Kimera Anima was destroyed!

"Adios," Mew Resha said, and flew back in the alley

"Awesome job Butterfly!" Ryou said as Resha came back on the porch

"Thanks Shirogane-san. But you still have to tell me why you don't want me and Santony-san back together." Resha said, putting her hands on her hips

"Darn," Ryou said, smirking as he snapped his fingers

"So why don't you want me and Santony-san back together?" Resha asked, sitting back down on the swing and looking at him

"I don't want you back with him because…damn this is harder to say than I thought!" Ryou said, sitting down next to her and putting his face in his hands

"Come on, it can't be that hard to say Shirogane-san," Resha said, taking one of Ryou's hands

Ryou took Resha's hands in his and leaned in towards Resha. His lips touched her's, and he instantly closed his eyes. After a couple of seconds, he took his lips off her's.

"Because I like you, that's why." Ryou said softly, and stood up, walking away

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_He he, evil cliffhanger! Although most of you knew this was coming…but you'll have to wait until next week to see what Resha says!_

_-Butterfly_


	13. Chapter 12

_Hey, it's me again! Hope you're enjoying the story! If you could, I know people are reading this and like it, so could you please review? Any kind of review is good! So on with story, and there's a cliffhanger, but you should be able to figure out what might happen…_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, although I own most of the characters in this version!**

_**Chapter 12**_

'_Shirogane-san…I wish you would've said something more than that…or at least stayed to find out what I have to say…'_ Resha thought, standing up slowly and walking in her house

"What are you doing home sweetie?" Ikuro asked

"Practice got cancelled. There was an attack outside. Shirogane-san told me why he doesn't want me and Santony-san back together." Resha said

"Why?" Ikuro asked

"He likes me- he kissed me, said 'because I like you, that's why' and walked away." Resha said, flopping on the couch, "I don't know what if I wanna go to work or not tonight. He said not to let it affect anything though."

"Then just go to work as normal. It'll be weird at first, but it'll get normal soon." Ikuro said

"But I don't know my feelings for him." Resha said

"I've always told you to listen to your heart, Resha, so listen to it and everything will be okay." Ikuro said

"Right," Resha said, standing up, "I'm gonna do my homework and get on the computer."

"Okay." Ikuro said

Resha quickly was done with her homework, and was on the computer, messaging Elizabeth.

_Valentine Resha_: Yakama-chan…

_Yakama Beth:_ what's up Chouchou-chan?

_Valentine Resha:_ I found out a reason y Shirogane-san doesn't want me & Santony-san back together…

_Yakama Beth:_ y then?

_Valentine Resha:_ he likes me. There was an attack at my house while he was trying to tell me. He _kissed_ me & told me he likes me.

_Yakama Beth:_ wow

_Valentine Resha:_ & idk what to do b/c he says I don't have to work today, but I said I would anyways, and then all this happened, and I just don't know what to do even though he said not to let it affect anything

_Yakama Beth:_ do u think u like him?

_Valentine Resha:_ idk…he's been the one I talk to lately, and it really hurt when Santony-san punched him yesterday…I just don't know

_Yakama Beth:_ just think about it and take a deep breath

_Valentine Resha:_ thx Yakama-chan, u helped me w/my feelings

_Yakama Beth:_ do u mind me asking what u decided?

_Valentine Resha:_ not at all

_Valentine Resha:_ I do like him, but I still don't know what to do, Santony-san & I just broke up

_Yakama Beth:_ do u want him to be ur bf?

_Valentine Resha:_ I guess…

_Yakama Beth:_ then ask him out

_Valentine Resha:_ thx Yakama-chan, but I g2g, its almost time 4 dinner

_Yakama Beth:_ alright, good luck

_Valentine Resha:_ thx, I'll try to get on depending on the time

_Yakama Beth:_ ok, bye

_Valentine Resha:_ bye

Resha quickly signed out and dinner was ready.

"Mom," Resha said

"Yeah?" Ikuro said

"I figured out what I feel towards Shirogane-san," Resha said

"Alright," Ikuro said smiling

"Would you mind if I asked him to be my boyfriend?" Resha asked

"Not as long as you're happy." Ikuro said, "So you like him then?"

"Yes," Resha said blushing, "I'm gonna talk to him after work tonight."

"Good luck," Ikuro said

"Thanks." Resha said

Resha quickly finished eating, and was walking to the café, when her cell phone went off.

"Hello," Resha said, not knowing the number

"Butterfly," Ryou said

"Shirogane-san! How'd you get my number?" Resha said

"Hakkou-san gave it to me." Ryou said

"Okay, so what's up?" Resha said

"Just wondering if you were coming to work." Ryou said

"Open the back door," Resha said

"Hi," Ryou said, opening the door and then hanging up

"Hey," Resha said laughing, "Can we talk after work?"

"Yeah, what about?" Ryou said

"You should know, and if you don't, you'll just have to wait until after work." Resha said, entering the café

"Valentine-chan!" Nakuru said happily, walking over with Enzeru and Kasumi

"You know, you all can call me Chouchou-chan if you want." Resha said smiling

Time went by quickly, and it was soon 8:00 and Resha and Ryou were taking a break, as there were very few customers.

"So what is it you've gotta talk to me about Butterfly?" Ryou said

"You only have another ninety minutes," Resha said

"Oh come on Butterfly! We're on break for _fifteen minutes_ now!" Ryou complained

"No, you'll have to wait Shirogane-san," Resha said

"No," Ryou said

Ryou had been sitting down on a chair at the table, and suddenly grabbed Resha by the waist and pulled her to him!

"Tell me!" Ryou said, smirking as he saw Resha's face turn beet red

"No, and let go of me!" Resha said, hitting his chest

"Ouch!" Ryou said, taking his hands off her waist and grabbing her hands, "That hurt! You need to stop hitting me!"

"Why?" Resha asked

"Because I'm your boss and your guide for the mews." Ryou said quiet enough so only she heard

"Fine," Resha said sighing, "Now let go of my hands!"

"Not unless you tell me." Ryou said

"I'm not telling you!" Resha said, "So you better let go before I kick you and you _won't_ find out!"

"Fine, we need to get back to work anyways." Ryou said, releasing her hands and standing

"Good," Resha said

Time went by quickly, and the café was closed, Jackie had left, and Resha had changed.

"So I have to walk you home I take it," Ryou said

"If you wanna find out." Resha said, smirking as she started towards the back door

"Hell yeah!" Ryou said, quickly catching up to her, "So what is it you have to say?" he asked once they walked

"I'll tell you on the swing." Resha said

"You enjoy driving me insane, don't you?" Ryou said

"Yep." Resha said grinning

"So what's up?" Ryou said, sitting on the swing

"I wanted to tell you what I think about what you told me earlier." Resha said

"Alright," Ryou said, suddenly getting straight

"You can relax," Resha said, putting her hand on his, "I like you too, and I'm wondering if you'd be my boyfriend?"

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So what's Ryou gonna say to that??? You'll have to wait until next week to find out! Thanks for reading!_

_-Butterfly_


	14. Chapter 13

_Hey people! Hope you're enjoying reading this! And remember- all reviews are good reviews! And thanks to Old-Fashioned Girl22 and Mew Somomo who reviewed last chapter! And thanks to everyone who's reading, even if you're not reviewing! And warning- this chapter is REALLY long._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

_**Chapter 13 **__(wow we're far)_

"What?" Ryou said, not believing what he was hearing Resha ask him

"Will you go out with me and be my boyfriend?" Resha asked

"Are you sure?" Ryou said, looking at her strangely

"Great- I just told you I like you and ask you out, and all you do is act like you can't believe it!" Resha said, standing up angrily

"Butterfly- I'm sorry! I just can't believe it…I mean…you _just_ broke up with Santony-san, what, three days ago? You broke up on Tuesday, and its Thursday…okay, so two days ago!" Ryou said, standing up and putting his hands on her arms, "Its not that I'm not happy, I'm just shocked that you want a boyfriend that quickly."

"Oh," Resha said, blushing, "Sorry Shirogane-san, I just…I've been unstable, I guess you could call it, lately."

"Its okay," Ryou said smiling, "And if we're going out, shouldn't you call me Shirogane-_kun_ instead?"

"Yes!" Resha said happily, hugging him tightly

"I'm happy too Butterfly," Ryou said, smelling her hair

"I'll see ya tomorrow then, alright?" Resha said, letting go of him

"Alright, I'll pick you up after practice, okay?" Ryou said

"Alright," Resha said, smiling as she opened her door and Ryou left

"So?" Ikuro said

"He's my new boyfriend!" Resha said happily

"That's great, but it's almost 10:00- you need to get to bed." Ikuro said

"Alright, see ya in the morning." Resha said

"Yep, night." Ikuro said

"Night!" Resha said, skipping up the stairs happily

Resha was quickly asleep, and the next morning, she was waiting for her friends at the fountain where they now agreed they would always meet.

"Hey!" Resha said happily as Tricia, Elizabeth and Haru walked over

"What are you so happy about?" Tricia asked, eyeing Resha's perkiness

"Shirogane-kun is now my boyfriend!" Resha said happily

"Awesome!" Elizabeth said, high fiving Resha

"Just be careful Chouchou-chan, we don't want what happened with Santony-kun to happen again." Haru said

"I know Aino-kun, I know." Resha said, rolling her eyes

"What about me?" Kyo said, walking over

"Get away from me." Resha said

"Come on Valentine-san, can't we still be friends?" Kyo said

"After you punched Shirogane-kun, no." Resha said angrily, "And especially not with the way you've been acting."

"I'm sorry, okay? Will that make you happy?" Kyo said

"I have to forgive you, but I'm not happy." Resha said angrily

"Why do you have to forgive him?" Tricia said

"It's a family thing," Resha said, waving her hand, "I'm going inside now. Santony-san ruined my good mood and I don't want to end up blowing up today."

"Why are you in a good mood?" Kyo said

"It's none of your business Santony-san, so leave me alone." Resha said

"Whatever," Kyo said, and walked away

"So he really said yes?" Elizabeth said

"Yep!" Resha said happily, and they entered the school, "I'll see ya all later."

"Right, bye." Tricia said

"See ya." Haru said

"Bye!" Elizabeth said

They all went their separate ways, but when Resha opened her locker, someone walked over.

"Excuse me," the person, a girl about fourteen with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail by a white ribbon, said, walking over to Resha

"Yes?" Resha said

"I'm Almena Rei, I'm new here." the girl, Rei, said, "And I was wondering if you could help me."

"I can try, what do you need help with?" Resha said smiling

"I was looking for a girl named Valentine Resha-san; the office says that she'd be the one showing me around today." Rei said, "They also said that her locker was right around here."

"You happened to ask the right girl for help, I'm Valentine Resha. I forgot I signed up to show the new students around." Resha said, smiling as she rubbed the back of her neck, "It's a pleasure to meet you Almena-san."

"You too Valentine-san." Rei said

"So can I see your schedule? I must have most of my classes with you in order for the office to have me as your guide," Resha said, "They do that, the guide is always someone who has volunteered to do it, is responsible enough, and also has most of their classes- sometimes all- with the person. Sorry, I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"It's alright," Rei said smiling

"So let's see your schedule," Resha said, holding her hand out

"Alright," Rei said, and handed Resha a piece of white paper

"Just like I thought- we have everything together." Resha said smiling as she handed Rei the piece of paper back, "If you'll wait just a minute, I've gotta get my things and then we can go to class. I only go to my locker before school, before sixth period lunch, and then after school. What locker number is yours?"

"Locker 193," Rei said, "I have my combination as well."

"Then let's get you into opening your locker before we go to class." Resha said, smiling as she picked up her books and shut her locker

"Alright," Rei said

They quickly went to Rei's locker, and got her used to using it, and they were quickly in their homeroom with Mrs. Macaw.

"Macaw-sensei," Resha said, walking over to the desk and bowing respectfully

"Yes Valentine-san?" Mrs. Macaw said

"Almena Rei-san is out in the hall, waiting to be called in." Resha said, "I'm her guide."

"As I expected, thank you Valentine-san." Mrs. Macaw said

"Of course Macaw-sensei," Resha said, bowing and sitting down in her seat

"Everyone, we have a new student." Mrs. Macaw said after taking attendance, "Almena Rei-san, you may enter."

"Thank you Macaw-sensei," Rei said, entering the room

"Why don't you say some things about yourself, Almena-san," Mrs. Macaw said

"I'd rather not actually," Rei said

"Understood, you may take a seat between to Valentine Resha-san and Santony Kyo-san," Mrs. Macaw said, "Please stand up you two."

"Welcome Almena-san," Kyo said, bowing as Rei walked over to the desk

"Thank you," Rei said, bowing and then sitting down

"So let's begin," Mrs. Macaw said

First period was quickly over, and Resha quickly went to her classes with Rei, guiding Rei throughout the school and it was quickly sixth period lunch.

"Rei-chan!" a boy about fourteen with short black hair said, jogging over to where Rei stood with Resha, Haru, Elizabeth and Tricia.

"Kei-kun!" Rei said

"Give me your schedule and let's go over here." Kei said, looking at Resha

"Alright," Rei said, "I'll be right back."

"Alright," Resha said smiling

"This is going faster than I thought Kei-kun," Rei whispered as they walked away

"What do you mean?" Kei asked

"The girl that I'm with- Valentine Resha-san- I think she's connected to the mews. I have all day with her luckily." Rei said

"And we have everything after this together as well. That's good, because my guide- Kais Makoto-san- and I don't have it together. They said I should try to find Valentine Resha-san in the afternoon, but that she already had someone to watch as well." Kei said

"Either way, we have to be careful with her in case she figures out who we are." Rei said

"Alright, let's go." Kei said

"Right," Rei said, and they walked to the group again, "Sorry about that, we were comparing schedules and needed to talk."

"Its okay, who is this?" Resha asked, pointing to Kei

"Kaka Kei," Kei said bowing

"Valentine Resha," Resha said bowing as well

"Yakama Elizabeth," Elizabeth said

"Meioh Tricia," Tricia said

"Aino Haru," Haru said

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Kei said, "Valentine-san, you don't mind if I come with you and Rei-chan, do you? My guide- Kais Makoto- and I don't have anything after this class together."

"Of course, where _is_ Kais-san?" Resha said, looking around

"Kaka-san, there you are!" a fourteen-year-old boy with short brown hair said, jogging over

"Hi Kais-san, sorry, I saw my friend." Kei said

"Valentine-san, hi," the boy, Makoto, said, standing up and rubbing the back of his neck, "How ya doing?"

"Fine, and you?" Resha said, slightly annoyed by how he was acting

"Good actually," Makoto said, "So Valentine-san, if you don't mind me asking, are you and Santony-san really broken up?"

"Yes." Resha said, "We've broken up and I've already moved on."

"With who? Aino-san?" Makoto said, pointing to Haru

"No, Aino-kun and I are just good friends. I'm going out with someone who you don't know." Resha said

"In other words, someone who doesn't exist?" Makoto said

"Valentine-chan isn't a liar!" Haru said, suddenly grabbing Makoto by the collar of his school uniform, "So you better not be calling her one and you better leave her alone! She's taken by a better man than you ever will be!"

"Fine, fine, just let go of me Aino-san!" Makoto said

"Why should-" Haru said

"Aino-kun, drop him immediately." Resha said, her voice suddenly angry

"Right Valentine-chan," Haru said, dropping Makoto

"I'll be taking Kaka Kei-san from you now Kais-san, so you may leave." Resha said

"Right," Makoto said, and ran away

"Man, he seriously annoys me." Resha said, lying down on the grass

"You'd think he'd get the clue that you don't like him," Elizabeth said

"Never, he's too big headed to realize it." Resha said, and they all laughed

"That's the truth- he couldn't stop talking about you though Valentine-san, kept saying that he was trying to get you to go out with him but didn't wanna try since you and this Santony-san guy broke up. He was debating with himself if he should ask you out. It was actually pretty funny," Kei said

"I can picture him doing that," Resha said, laughing again

"He's liked you pretty much all his life, I remember when we were in grade school and he was trying to get you to go out with him!" Elizabeth said

"Yeah, and he got me those flowers on Valentine's Day," Resha said

"Yeah, that was really sweet though," Tricia said

"Girls, try not to get too caught up in the past, you know what you'll end up doing." Kei said

"Right," all three girls said in unison, knowing they would soon end up crying

The day was quick, and soon school was over, and Resha was at her locker.

"Thanks a lot Valentine-san," Rei said, walking over with Kei

"Yeah, we owe ya one." Kei said

"No problem, I love doing it." Resha said smiling

"Thanks anyways, see ya tomorrow." Rei said

"Yep, bye." Resha said, and they walked away

'_I have this weird feeling about them…they have the same first names as the enemy…I hope they aren't the same people…'_ Resha thought as she got her gym bag out

Practice was quickly over, and Resha was at the front gates, waiting for Ryou.

_Ring…ring…ring…ring_

"Hello," Resha said, answering the phone

"Be there in two minutes, sorry I'm late." Ryou said

"It's alright, don't worry." Resha said, although they had only talked a couple times, she knew his voice easily

"Alright, bye." Ryou said

"Bye," Resha said, and hung up

In only a couple minutes, Ryou was outside the school, panting.

"Why do you run when you come to get me?" Resha asked

"So then I'm not too late." Ryou said

"You don't have to run," Resha said smiling

"Its good exercise," Ryou said, smirking as he stood up straight

"Whatever, lets go," Resha said, rolling her eyes

"So how was your day?" Ryou asked

"I showed two new people- Kaka _Kei_-san and Almena _Rei_-san- around since I volunteered to show new students around, and I think they might have something to do with the you-know-whats, and then a classmate, Kais Makoto-san, who really likes me, tried to say that I was lying about going out with someone and tried to get me to go out with him, but that's nothing really new because I'm used to him trying to get me, and Aino-kun almost beat him up for calling me a liar," Resha explained

"Good thing Aino-san was there," Ryou said

"Don't worry Shirogane-kun, I'm not gonna break up with you for _anyone_." Resha said, touching his shoulder as they were in front of her house

"I know, and I'll pick you up at about 6:10, okay?" Ryou said

"I can walk to the café without you, ya know," Resha said

"So?" Ryou said

"Whatever see ya then." Resha said smiling

"See ya," Ryou said, kissed her cheek and walked away

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Nakuru, Enzeru and Kasumi were working along with Keiichiro. Ryou had just left, and only Keiichiro knew why.

"Wonder why he left," Enzeru said

"Hey Akasaka-san," Nakuru said, walking towards the kitchen

"Yes Akizuki-san?" Keiichiro said as he continued to cook

"Where did Shirogane-san go?" Nakuru asked

"He went out for a few minutes. He'll be right back; you can ask him when he returns. He asked for me not to say," Keiichiro said

"Err," Nakuru said, and walked away

"What'd Akasaka-san say?" Enzeru said as Nakuru entered the back room

"That we can ask Shirogane-san when he gets back. Akasaka-san can't tell us where he went." Nakuru said sighing

"And he seemed like he was in a rush." Kasumi said

"Yeah, it was weird." Nakuru said

"Maybe he had to go see his girlfriend or something; it's actually none of our business." Enzeru said

"So what, I'm curious and I'm gonna find out!" Nakuru said, and as she said that, Ryou walked in the café

"Girls, shouldn't you be working?" Ryou said

"Shouldn't you tell us where you just were?" Nakuru said, crossing her arms

"Actually no I shouldn't, its none of your business." Ryou said, looking Nakuru right in the eyes

"I wanna know though!" Nakuru said like a little girl, stomping her foot on the ground

"Akizuki-chan, come on, we have to work." Kasumi said

"I'm not gonna work until I find out!" Nakuru said

"Fine, I was picking up my girlfriend, happy?" Ryou said

"Who's your girlfriend?" Nakuru asked

Ryou was wondering if Resha wanted him to tell them about the two of them.

"I don't know if she'd want you to know, let me call her." Ryou said, and walked down the hall

"Hello," Resha said energetically a second later

"You're energetic Butterfly," Ryou said, smirking

"Oh be quiet Shirogane-kun, what's up?" Resha said

"Akizuki-san and the girls are wondering who my girlfriend is, can I tell them?" Ryou said

"Yeah, I've wanted to tell them, but I can't, I really think with everything we should try to get them to transfer to a school. Preferably my school since the others I don't think are in any sports or extra curricular activities." Resha said

"Don't know, we'll have to talk about that with Akizuki-san, she's supposed to be the next one I think. But all that aside, I'll talk to you later, I gotta go inside before Akizuki-san makes her customers starve or leave." Ryou said

"Alright, tell them I said hi, okay?" Resha said

"Alright," Ryou said laughing, "See ya,"

"See ya," Resha said, and they hung up

"So who's your girlfriend?" Nakuru said as Ryou entered the café

"First- she says hi to all three of you," Ryou said, "And maybe you can figure it out by that."

"She has to know all three of us to say that…" Enzeru said

"Which means it has to be Frost-chan or Valentine-chan," Kasumi said

"So its Frost-chan, Valentine-chan is with Santony-san!" Nakuru said

"They broke up earlier this week because he didn't tell her about coming to the café, was lying and just a bunch of other crap." Ryou said

"But is it Frost-chan?" Nakuru said

"Nope," Ryou said, and walked up the stairs

"Oh my gosh Shirogane-san is going out with Valentine-chan!" Nakuru said happily

"Its amazing how fast she bounced back from Santony-san though, she seemed like she really loved him," Enzeru said

"It's her choice, so let's get to work." Kasumi said

"Right!" Nakuru said happily

'_Those girls don't know anything…'_ Keiichiro thought, overhearing the conversation and suddenly going into a flashback

Flashback

_Ryou sat in his bedroom at his desk. Keiichiro had just entered with hot chocolate, as was his normal routine now._

"_Keiichiro," Ryou said_

"_Yeah Ryou?" Keiichiro said, sitting on the bed_

"_Do you think I'm doing the right thing by going out with Butterfly? She doesn't know that she's actually weak when she isn't with someone. I never told her that her powers are actually powered by her emotions and how she feels, or that the most powerful emotion that controls it was love- and being loved by someone that _isn't_ just a friend or family." Ryou said, putting the cup down and putting his head in his hands, "I'm worried that something might happen that she has to realize that and thinks that I'm only going out with her because of it."_

"_Is it?" Keiichiro said_

"_Sort of, sort of not. It is because we need her to be strong; it isn't because I really like her." Ryou said_

"_I'm sure she'll understand if you tell her." Keiichiro said, "Valentine-san seems very understanding."_

"_I know, I just don't know when I'll tell her." Ryou said_

"_The sooner the better Ryou," Keiichiro said standing_

"_Should I do it tomorrow when I take her home then?" Ryou said_

"_That would be a good idea," Keiichiro said_

"_Alright," Ryou said, "Thanks Keiichiro,"_

"_No problem Ryou," Keiichiro said, smiling as he left the room_

end flashback

Ryou lay on top of his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

'_I _have_ to tell Butterfly about her powers tonight. I _HAVE_ to. It won't be fair if I don't. It just won't be fair. I have to tell her. No matter what, I have to tell her. I have to tell her that I'm not just going out with her to increase her power. She has to know that I like her no matter what. She has to know the truth.'_ Ryou thought

It was driving him insane, so he finally decided to go downstairs and talk to Keiichiro for a few minutes.

"Hey Keiichiro," Ryou said, entering the kitchen

"Going to see Valentine-san?" Keiichiro said

"I'm wondering if I shouldn't just pick her up and take a walk with her right now to talk to her about it." Ryou said, knowing Keiichiro knew what he was talking about

"Go ahead, its 6:00 right now, you have plenty of time," Keiichiro said

"I just hope she doesn't go crazy about it." Ryou said

"I'm sure she'll understand, so stop worrying Ryou." Keiichiro said

"Alright, thanks Keiichiro, be back soon." Ryou said

"Yep," Keiichiro said, and Ryou left

"Where's he going?" Nakuru asked

"Out again," Keiichiro said

"Is he going to see Valentine-chan? Is something wrong?" Kasumi said

"It's nothing for you three to be concerned about. It's their own business and Ryou has come to me and not you. Now go to work," Keiichiro said, trying not to sound agitated

"Alright," Enzeru said

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

There was a knock on the door, and Resha looked at her mother, as they were both in the living room. It was a good ten minutes before Ryou would be here, and they weren't expecting anyone. Resha grew worried that it would be Kyo, but quickly pushed that thought aside, knowing that no matter what she would be able to stand up to him.

"I'll get it," Resha said, standing up and walking to the door

"Hey," Ryou said as Resha answered the door

"Shirogane-kun, what's up? Is there a problem at the café or something?" Resha said

"No, but we need to talk," Ryou said

"Alright, I'll get my things. Are we going to go for a walk and then to the café?" Resha asked

"Yeah," Ryou said, amazed that she had figured that out

"Alright, hold on." Resha said, and walked into the living room, "Mom, I'm going to go now, Shirogane-kun is here. We're gonna take a walk and then go to the café."

"Alright, see you when you get back." Ikuro said

"Yep," Resha said, and walked out of the house, grabbing a light jacket as she did so, "So what's up Shirogane-kun? Is something wrong?"

"Kind of, let's go to the park to talk." Ryou said

"Alright," Resha said, she knew something was wrong

Luckily there was a park that wasn't far from both Resha's house and Café Mew Mew.

"So what's up?" Resha said, sitting on a bench next to Ryou

"There's something you need to know," Ryou said

"About what?" Resha said

"The mews," Ryou said

"Alright," Resha said

"Your powers are actually powered by your emotions. Your power, specifically, is powered by mainly love- love from people that aren't family or friends mainly." Ryou said, trying to relax and choose his wording carefully

"So you're saying you pretty much are going out with me only to keep my power up?" Resha said

"I hate to say it Butterfly, but sort of." Ryou said

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" Resha said, trying to keep the tears at bay as well as her anger

"I never wanted to remember that that was what your power was based on. But I did, and it was after I realized that I like you that I remembered. So you have to know that I'm not going out with you just to keep your power up. That's barely a reason why I'm going out with you." Ryou said

"But it's still a reason!" Resha said, and she let a tear run down her cheek

"Butterfly, come on, don't cry!" Ryou said, instantly noticing the tear and suddenly wrapping his arms around her, "Come on Butterfly, I'm sorry. I hate it when you cry; it makes me want to cry. Please Butterfly, you have to believe me. I never wanted you to think that. Don't you understand that I'm mainly going out with you because I like you a lot- not just because of the stupid mews! _Please_ Butterfly, you have to believe that!"

"Shirogane-kun," Resha said, the tears stopping as she began to blush madly

"Huh?" Ryou said, not moving his hands from being around her as he looked down at her

"I haven't told you everything about me," Resha said

"What do you mean?" Ryou said, loosening his grip on her slightly

"I can sense when someone's lying." Resha said

"Okay," Ryou said smiling, "So you know I'm not lying when I say all this,"

"Yeah," Resha said, smiling as she looked up at him, "And I'm sorry for reacting like that, I just jumped to conclusions and forgot to listen to my power."

"Its okay," Ryou said, "Now come on, we should go to the café. You can talk to the girls."

"Right," Resha said, smiling as she tried to stand up, "But I can't stand up…"

"Why not?" Ryou said

"You're arms are around me," Resha said

"Oh," Ryou said, blushing as he let go of her and they both stood up

"So let's go," Resha said happily, taking his hand and starting to jog down the street laughing

"Come on Butterfly! I can't go that fast while you're pulling me!" Ryou said

"Sure you can Shirogane-kun!" Resha said

"Butterfly, watch it!" Ryou said, catching up to her and pulling her to him as she was about to run into someone

"Huh?" Resha said, blushing as she landed with her head against his chest

"Sometimes you're too stupid," Ryou said, "Sorry sir, she wasn't paying attention."

"It's okay, that you Valentine-san?" the boy Resha almost ran into, Kei, said, looking at Resha as she turned

"Oh, hi Kaka-san!" Resha said smiling

"So this is your boyfriend?" Kei said

"Yeah, Shirogane-kun, this is Kaka Kei-san, he's a one of the new students I think I told you about," Resha said smiling, "Kaka-san, this is my boyfriend, Shirogane Ryou-kun,"

"Pleasure to meet you Kaka-san," Ryou said, bowing as Resha stood to the side slightly

"Pleasure Shirogane-san," Kei said, bowing as well

"So is Almena-san with you? You two seem really close," Resha said

"We're best friends," Kei said, "We're meeting at the park right now actually."

"Oh, tell her I said hi please," Resha said smiling

"I'll be glad to, see ya tomorrow at school," Kei said

"Oh yeah, today's only Friday," Resha said, rubbing her neck, "Bye!"

"Bye," Ryou said, and they bowed as they went their separate ways

"So that's one of the people you think has something to do with the enemy?" Ryou said

"Yeah, and his friend- Almena Rei-san, who's he going to meet right now," Resha said

"You think we should spy?" Ryou said

"Maybe," Resha said

"Then lets, it's the only way to find out- it's not like they'll just go to you and say 'Hi Valentine-san, we're the enemies of the mews!'." Ryou said sarcastically

"Fine, lets go." Resha said sighing

They quickly started towards the park, and started hiding when they found out where Rei and Kei were.

"Do you think we should attack now and make the mew show up?" Kei whispered

"Yeah, we have to figure out her weaknesses and learn about her powers." Rei whispered

"I think it might be Valentine-san, did you feel that aura around her today?" Kei whispered

"Yes, it was really strong. I just felt it a while ago too." Rei whispered

"It's really strong; I could sense it when she was a ways away from me when I was walking here. I almost ran into her." Kei whispered

After hearing that, Resha looked at Ryou from her hiding spot in a tree. She prayed that they couldn't sense she was there. Ryou sent her a scared look right back, and was worried as well. He quickly jumped from his hiding spot in a different tree to Resha's tree and wrapped an arm around her waist, telling her it was going to be okay silently.

But they were taken from their thoughts of worry as a Kirema Anima appeared and started chopping trees down!

"You're up Butterfly," Ryou said, looking at Resha

"Right," Resha said, clutching her power pendant tightly as she jumped to a different tree

"MEW MEW RESHA METAMORPHOSIS!"

Once Resha's transformation was done, she looked over to Ryou's hiding spot as she flew to the ground, and mouthed for him to go until she had destroyed the Kimera Anima. He shook his head no and stood in his hiding spot. Mew Resha shook her head disapprovingly, but knew she wouldn't be able to change Ryou's mind.

'_No messing around this time Resha, go in, defeat the Kimera Anima and get out of there. Don't let them figure anything out.'_ Mew Resha thought

"BUTTERLY WING SLASH!" Mew Resha yelled

Her wings sliced through the Kirema Anima quickly, and she quickly did a U-turn and headed back to the trees, making sure she wasn't seen, and detransformed, waiting for Ryou to come and get her.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Damn it!" Rei said angrily, "She's gotten smart. She most know we want to know about her."

"This isn't good Rei-chan," Kei said

"Yeah, I know. We'll just have to keep fighting though. But not today." Rei said

"Right," Kei said, and they walked away

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

After making sure Rei and Kei were gone, Ryou jumped down to the ground gracefully and ran to where he had seen Mew Resha fly, in hopes of seeing Resha safe.

"Shirogane-kun!" Resha said, quickly running to him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, what about you?" Ryou asked

"I'm fine," Resha said, "I'm just glad I got that done quickly, otherwise we could have a problem."

"We're gonna keep having a problem with them being in your classes." Ryou said, "You're gonna have to be careful during classes."

"I know Shirogane-kun, but you know I can handle myself." Resha said

"I know, you just need to be careful, okay?" Ryou said

"I know, don't worry." Resha said, rolling her eyes as they began to walk, "You worry _way_ more then Santony-san did,"

"That a good thing or a bad thing?" Ryou asked

"A little of both- a good thing because it proves you really care about me, a bad thing because you'll worry way too much." Resha said

"I figured the second one," Ryou said

"Lets just get the café, we might be late." Resha said

"So? I'm the owner of the café, and we can be late." Ryou said

"I'd rather not stick Frost-chan with the work." Resha said, "So let's hurry."

"Whatever," Ryou said, and they hurried to the café

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hope you liked it…a lot happened there!_

_-Butterfly_


	15. Chapter 14

_Hey everyone, I'm updating early! Hope you like this chapter! And warning- cliffhanger at the end…_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

_**Chapter 14**_

The night was quiet, and so the next day, Friday, at Resha's school…

"I don't have practice tonight," Resha said as she sat on the edge of the fountain with Elizabeth, Tricia and Haru

"That's cool," Haru said

"Are you gonna see if Shirogane-san wants to go out?" Tricia said, teasing her friend

"I have to work tonight," Resha said sighing

"Yeah, how's the café going?" Elizabeth asked

"Wonderfully actually, we keep getting more customers. I think it's because Akasaka-san's food is so wonderful." Resha said

"And how would you know?" Tricia said

"Shirogane-kun snuck a piece for me last night." Resha said, blushing

"Maybe we could come there tonight," Haru said, "See you in action and maybe see how Shirogane-san treats you."

"Shirogane-kun treats me fine if that's what you're thinking Aino-kun, and I'd love it if you could come. We're open 4-9:00 and I work from 6:30 to 9:00 with Frost-chan and Shirogane-kun," Resha said

"Who all works there? Anyone from our school?" Elizabeth asked

"Nope, the other four girls- Akizuki Nakuru-chan, Haruno Kasumi-chan, Hakkou Enzeru-chan, and Frost Jackie-chan- all go to different schools. Well, actually Frost-chan doesn't go to school because of her life." Resha said, "But that's beside the point, and we have to go in. It's almost time for first period."

"Right," Tricia said

Time went by quickly, and as Resha, Haru, Tricia and Elizabeth ate lunch, Resha's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello," Resha said, answering her phone

"Hey Butterfly," Ryou said

"Hey Shirogane-kun," Resha said happily

"What's up?" Ryou said

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, I don't have practice tonight!" Resha said

"Alright, I was about to see if maybe Sunday you wanted to go out, but what about tonight then? I pick you up at about 5:00 and we go out to eat before dinner?" Ryou said

"Sounds great," Resha said blushing, "How should I dress? Fancy, casual, how?"

"Anything you want really, where I'm thinking we go isn't too fancy but it's not really casual either." Ryou said

"Alright, see you at 5:00 then," Resha said

"Right Butterfly, see ya." Ryou said

"Bye," Resha said

"Bye," Ryou said, and they hung up

"So you've got a date tonight?" Elizabeth asked

"Yep, he's taking me out to eat tonight at 5:00," Resha said, "He said that the place he's taking me isn't fancy but it's not really casual either."

"You'll have to tell us how it went tomorrow," Tricia said

"Alright," Resha said laughing

Time went by quickly, and soon Resha was at home, trying to figure out what to wear.

"I have no idea what to wear!" Resha said angrily

Her room was scattered with clothes. Skirts, shirts, blouses, pants, dress pants, _everything_. She had gone through _all_ her dressers and her large closet, and still had found nothing that seemed to fit for her date. She quickly reached for the house phone that she had in her room after her favorite cousin, Rin Rhomb, had called and dialed Elizabeth's number.

"Hello, Yakama residents," Elizabeth said

"Yakama-chan, it's Resha," Resha said

"What's up Chouchou-chan?" Elizabeth asked

"I need help; I can't find anything to wear." Resha said

"Man, you must really like him, you never needed help when you went on a date with Santony-kun, I'll call Meioh-chan and then we'll head over there, okay?" Elizabeth said laughing

"Thanks Yakama-chan," Resha said sighing

"No problem Chouchou-chan," Elizabeth said, "See ya in a few minutes."

"See ya," Resha said, and they hung up, "Mom!"

"Yeah Resha?" Ikuro said, walking in her doorway, "Oh my…"

"Yeah, I can't find anything to wear. Yakama-chan and Meioh-chan are gonna be here in a few minutes to help me find something to wear." Resha said

"Alright, what did Rin have to say?" Ikuro said

"Rin says hi first of all, and she said that everything's been fine and that they plan on visiting soon." Resha said

"Did you tell her about Santony-san?" Ikuro said

"Yeah, she said that she knew he wasn't worth my time and that she'll pound him when she gets here." Resha said, laughing

"That's Rin for you, I'll tell Yakama-chan and Meioh-chan to come right up here." Ikuro said

"Thanks mom," Resha said

"No problem," Ikuro said, and walked out of the doorway

Elizabeth and Tricia were quickly there, and up in Resha's room.

"Man, you were serious when you said you can't find anything to wear." Elizabeth said, looking at the ground

"How though? You have plenty of outfits!" Tricia said

"Just help me look- its 4:00 so I only have an hour. Do you mind if I take a shower while you two pick an outfit out?" Resha said

"No, go ahead- but you might want to hurry." Elizabeth said

"I know thanks- you two rock." Resha said

"We know," Tricia said, and Resha went into her connected bathroom with a purple bathrobe

Resha quickly took her shower, and was back in her bedroom at 4:30. Elizabeth and Tricia had chosen a lavender purple halter top with a long black a-line skirt, and black stilettos. Resha quickly put them on and blow dried her hair, putting some hair back by a butterfly barrette. She put on three rings- two from her aunts and one from her father-, put her charm bracelet from her grandfather on, put her watch on, and put on long, dangling butterfly earrings. She also quickly put on a light purple eye shadow, light pink blush and mascara.

"Wonderful!" Elizabeth said

"He'll love it," Tricia said smiling

"Thanks you two!" Resha said, happily hugging her best friends

"And with five minutes to spare," Elizabeth said

"I better get downstairs then," Resha said, looking at her watch

"And we'll see ourselves out," Tricia said

"You know, if your parents would let you, I'm sure it'd be okay with mom if you spent the night tonight," Resha said

"And have us up all night talking about your date?" Elizabeth said

"We did it before, I'm sure it'd be okay with mom. Just call and check with you parents and then call me. I'll double check with mom." Resha said, and they walked down the stairs

"Alright, but I don't know." Tricia said

"Hey mom," Resha said

"Yes?" Ikuro said

"Would it be okay if Yakama-chan and Meioh-chan spent the night tonight?" Resha asked

"Sure, if it's okay with their parents." Ikuro said smiling

"Thanks mom," Resha said, and turned to her friends, "I told you!"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll call our parents." Elizabeth said

_Knock…knock…knock_

"He's here…" Resha said, and could feel her heart skip a beat

"Answer the door!" Tricia said, pushing her to the door

"Right," Resha said, her hand touching the doorknob

"Oh for Pete's sake, I'll get it!" Elizabeth said, pushing Resha out of the way gently and getting the door, "Hello,"

"Hi, Yakama-san, correct?" Ryou said

"Yes, its great to see you again Shirogane-san," Elizabeth said smiling, "Chouchou-chan's coming."

"I'm right here Yakama-chan," Resha said, standing next to Elizabeth

"Wow," Ryou said, looking at Resha

Ryou wore a simple pair of black dress pants and a white dress shirt.

"I'll take that as a complement," Resha said, blushing as she smiled, "Remember girls- call your parents and then tell mom and then call me, okay?"

"We know Chouchou-chan, now go and have fun!" Tricia said

"Right, thanks!" Resha said, and exited the house

"Did they help you get ready?" Ryou asked as they started to walk

"Yeah, if it's okay with their parents they're gonna spend the night." Resha said smiling, "They're the best friends ever."

"That's great," Ryou said smiling

"So where are we going?" Resha asked

"You'll see, but it's a ways away," Ryou said

"Are we gonna walk the whole way?" Resha asked

"Nope," Ryou said, and a car pulled up, "My driver is driving us."

"Driver?" Resha said, not believing it

"I told you I inherited a lot of money from my parents." Ryou said

"Oh yeah," Resha said, rubbing the back of her neck as Ryou opened the door for her, "Thanks."

"Of course," Ryou said, going in after her

"Shirogane-kun," Resha said as they drove

"Yeah?" Ryou said, looking at her

"Do you think tonight you can tell me some more stuff about you, like where you grew up and that? I mean, we're going out and I barely know anything about you…" Resha said

"Only if you'll tell me some stuff about you," Ryou said smiling

"Alright," Resha said, blushing as the car suddenly stopped

"I'm sorry sir, madam, but there seems to be an attack." The driver said

"Let's go," Ryou said, taking Resha's hand and getting out of the car, "You know the restaurant, come and pick us up at 6:00,"

"Right sir," the driver said, and Ryou and Resha started running

"Do it just like you did before- in and out," Ryou said

"Alright," Resha said, and went to an alley

"MEW MEW RESHA METAMORPHOSIS!"

Resha quickly stood as Mew Resha, and flew towards where the Kirema Anima was, which was about three blocks away.

"BUTTERFLY WING SLASH!" Mew Resha yelled

But the Kirema Anima was barely affected as her wings sliced it!

"Ha-ha! We've finally figured out something stronger than you!" Kei said appearing

"Damn it," Mew Resha said, landing on the ground

"Mew Resha!" Ryou's voice called from her power pendant

"This is a communicator too?" Mew Resha said, dodging an attack from the Kirema Anima

"Yeah, sorry, but I'm going to the café to get Akizuki-san," Ryou said

"Alright, just hurry; I don't know how much longer I can dodge!" Mew Resha said

"Alright, just be careful." Ryou said

"You too," Mew Resha said, and didn't hear a response from Ryou

"So what's your name?" Rei said, suddenly appearing next to Kei

"None of your business!" Mew Resha said, flying to dodge the Kimera Anima

"Do you seriously think you've won this battle? Even if you defeat this Kirema Anima, you're going to lose this war. We will win, and you will lose." Rei said

"No I won't! I have things to protect! I have friends and family that need protection from you! I have to believe that I can win! I have to believe that I WILL win!" Mew Resha said, flying into the sky, "BUTTERFLY WING SLASH!"

But once again the attack was unsuccessful, and Mew Resha fell to the ground, crying.

"No, no, no!" Mew Resha said, hitting the ground angrily, "I can't lose! It's too early in the fight!"

"MEW RESHA!" Ryou yelled

The Kirema Anima was now aiming an attack for Mew Resha. It sent its attack, and someone ran in front of Mew Resha.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Told you there'd be a cliffhanger…hope you can wait until, like, Friday, to find out who's protecting Mew Resha and what happens. Don't forget to review!_

_-Butterfly_


	16. Chapter 15

_Hey everyone! You're in luck! A new chapter!!! YAY! lol Hope you'll like it!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

_**Chapter 15**_

Time seemed to slow as Mew Resha looked up. She saw Ryou standing in front of her in a defensive stance, his arms out to the sides. She saw the attack coming towards them, and prayed that someone would be able to stop the attack.

"RIBBON STAR CHECK!"

The attack came out of no where, and negated the attack!

"Are you alright?" a fourteen-year-old girl with hot pink hair and hot pink eyes wearing a rainbow torso-like top, fluffy skirt, mountain boots, short gloves and had cat ears and tail (Mew Ichigo's uniform but rainbow) said, running over and kneeling beside Mew Resha

"Who are you?" Mew Resha whispered, "Is that you…Akizuki-chan?"

"Yeah Valentine-chan, Shirogane-san explained everything to me." the girl, Mew Nakuru/Nakuru, whispered, smiling

"Girls- come on; this thing's getting ready to attack again!" Ryou said

"Right!" Mew Nakuru said standing

"RIBBON STAR CHECK!"

"BUTTERFLY WING SLASH!"

The attacks then combined and destroyed the Kirema Anima!

"Nice job- Mew Resha I believe I heard," Rei said

"Who are you?" Mew Nakuru said

"Come on Mew Nakuru- lets go," Mew Resha said, and looked at Ryou, "Thank you for trying to protect me sir- don't try it again though. Now go home."

"Right," Ryou said, bowed and ran off

Mew Resha and Mew Nakuru then left for a nearby alley as Rei and Kei teleported away.

"Damn those two," Resha said after detransforming

"I was wondering why Shirogane-san left looking nice today," Nakuru said after detransforming

"Yeah, we're going out. I'd love to explain more, but I think Shirogane-kun already explained everything. Thanks for the save," Resha said

"No problem, we're friends and teammates now." Nakuru said smiling

"I'll ask Shirogane-kun to see if he can switch yours and Frost-chan's schedule. We're gonna have to start working as a team," Resha said

"I know, that's why I'm thinking of asking my mom to transfer me to your school." Nakuru said

"Good, I hate to just do this, but I have to leave." Resha said, and pressed the small heart on her power pendant, "Shirogane-kun?"

"I'm at the corner of Shirko and Tambour, meet me there." Ryou said

"Alright," Resha said

"You're scared what you said to him affected your relationship, aren't you?" Nakuru said as they exited the alley

"Yeah," Resha said

"Don't worry, you didn't say anything wrong." Nakuru said smiling

"Thanks." Resha said, and started running towards the corner Ryou said he was at

At the corner stood Ryou, and he looked angry. Resha walked over to him silently, her head bowed, scared that he would be mad.

Ryou became aware of her presence as she stood next to him. He looked down at her, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her tightly.

"Shirogane-kun?" Resha said, confused at his actions

"Don't scare me like that again Butterfly," Ryou said, "You're lucky Akizuki-san understood everything fine with how fast we were running when we were heading there. I was afraid it was gonna be too late when I ran to you."

"I'm sorry Shirogane-kun, I never meant to worry you so much," Resha said, hugging him back, "And I didn't hurt you with my words, did I?"

"No," Ryou said, burying his head into her shoulder, "I'm just glad you're okay Butterfly…"

"I'm fine Shirogane-kun, you don't have to worry. But I was scared myself, I was scared I had lost since my attack wouldn't work." Resha said

"Never be afraid when facing a Kirema Anima, it'll only make you lose faith and you might lose." Ryou said

"Alright," Resha said, "Now why don't we get to our date?"

"Right," Ryou said, letting go of her and walking, taking her hand as he did so

"So where are we eating?" Resha asked

"I told you- you'll see," Ryou said

"Oh come on Shirogane-kun!" Resha said, tugging on his arm

"No, we're almost there anyways." Ryou said

They continued to walk, and soon stopped in front of a restaurant called _The Silver Cat_.

"Shirogane-kun, this is one of the most expensive restaurants on this side of Tokyo!" Resha said, looking at the restaurant

"Butterfly, don't worry about it, just come with me." Ryou said

"Fine," Resha said sighing

"Reservation for two under Shirogane Ryou," Ryou said as a waiter walked over

"Alright, come with me." the waiter said

"Thank you," Resha said as the waiter handed them menus

"Of course, I'll be right back with water and to take your orders." the waiter said

"Thank you," Ryou said, and the waiter left

"Shirogane-kun, if I get _anything_ I'm gonna feel guilty!" Resha said, looking at the prices

"Don't worry Butterfly." Ryou said, taking Resha's hand

"I can't help it," Resha muttered

"But the sushi here is delicious." Ryou said

"Alright," Resha said

The waiter came back with their water and quickly took their orders.

"So Shirogane-kun," Resha said

"So I have to go first?" Ryou said

"If you don't mind." Ryou said

"No," Ryou said, moving closer to her, "What do you want to know?"

"Anything really. Are you and Akasaka-san brothers?" Resha asked

"No. Keiichiro's _like_ an older brother to me though. He's my legal guardian actually. We grew up together. We moved throughout my family together. When he turned eighteen we moved out together and he's taken care of me. I graduated a year later and during our lives, we've worked on the Mew project my father originally started. There's nothing else really to say, except I used to get bullied a lot because I was so much younger and for a lot of other reasons." Ryou said, "So now you."

"Alright, now where to start…" Resha said, "Well, my parents got a divorce when I was three, and I only see my dad on vacations. But now it's gonna be harder since he's moving to Osaka. My grandfather, who's dying, has always been close to me. There's nothing really to say about my life, it's been pretty normal. Santony-san and I had been going out for almost a year, and in grade school Yakama-chan transferred here and two years ago Meioh-chan transferred here. I've been on the gymnastics team since I was in sixth grade, but I've been doing gymnastics since I was seven. That's why I'm already on Varsity level and the couch thinks I should try to go to the Olympics. That's about it."

"Wow, when's your next competition?" Ryou asked

"Our _first_ competition is next Friday. It's actually during work, so I'll need the day off. It's at 6:30 and it's against Orihime High." Resha said

"So how many competitions will you have?" Ryou asked

"There are normally about twelve competitions. Then the two teams that averaged highest go to the Championships. The past three years that I've been on the team we've gone to Championships and we've won." Resha said happily

"That's great Butterfly," Ryou said smiling

"You know, Santony-san never really listened to me. So I wanna thank you Shirogane-kun, and I'm sorry for comparing you to him so much, I shouldn't be." Resha said

"Its okay, don't worry Butterfly." Ryou said

Resha's cell phone then went off.

"Took them long enough to call, I'll be right back." Resha said, standing up and leaving the restaurant, "Hey."

"Hey Chouchou-chan," Elizabeth said

"So?" Resha asked

"We're spending the night. We're gonna go to our houses, get our stuff, drop them off and then go to the café, okay?" Elizabeth said

"Okay, see ya." Resha said

"Bye." Elizabeth said, and they hung up

"So?" Ryou said as Resha walked back to the booth

"It was Yakama-chan, she and Meioh-chan are spending the night." Resha said

"Cool," Ryou said

"Yep. Oh!" Resha said, remembering something, "I was wondering if Akizuki-chan and Frost-chan could switch their schedules so we can be a team more."

"Sounds good," Ryou said, "You might want to check with Frost-san first."

"Yeah, and Akizuki-chan is thinking about transferring to my school." Resha said

"Good," Ryou said

Their food was quickly there, and after eating, Ryou and Resha were a few feet from the café back door.

"I had a great time Shirogane-kun," Resha said, stopping

"Me too Butterfly," Ryou said smiling

"Maybe we could do it again soon," Resha said blushing

"Of course," Ryou said

"Let's go in the café." Resha said

"I'll walk you home as usual, okay?" Ryou said

"Of course," Resha said smiling

Ryou suddenly wrapped his arms around Resha's waist and kissed her gently!

"Shirogane-kun!" Resha said blushing

"Looks like Shirogane-san and Valentine-chan got it going on!" Nakuru said, appearing with Kasumi and Enzeru

"Akizuki-chan!" Resha said, blushing even more as Ryou let go slowly

"We'll finish later," Ryou whispered in her ear, making her blush madly as he walked away

"So…?" Enzeru said

"I had a great time. He took me to _The Silver Cat_ and that was it." Resha said

"Damn he's got money." Kasumi said

"That's for sure," Enzeru said

"Right, see ya." Resha said, "And Akizuki-chan,"

"Yeah?" Nakuru said

"We gotta check with Frost-chan before you can switch." Resha said

"Alright, thanks Valentine-chan," Nakuru said

"You three can also call me Chouchou-chan if you want." Resha said

"Alright, see ya." Enzeru said, and they went their separate ways

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!_

_-Butterfly_


	17. Chapter 16

_Hi everyone, I hope you're liking this! Nothing to really say except thank you to everyone that has reviewed and everyone that is reading!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

_**Chapter 16**_

"Hey Frost-chan," Resha said as Jackie entered the café

"Yeah Valentine-chan?" Jackie asked

"First of all, you can call me Chouchou-chan if you want, and second- I was wondering if you didn't mind changing shifts with Akizuki-chan," Resha said, "Its not that I don't like working with you Frost-chan, its just-"

"Its okay Chouchou-chan, I just have to get my schedule changed at my other jobs and I'll be able to work first shift." Jackie said smiling

"Thanks Frost-chan!" Resha said, happily hugging her

"Butterfly, get to work!" Ryou said

"You'd think he'd lay off me a little since we're going out now," Resha said

"You're going out?" Jackie said

"Yeah, we went out to dinner before we came here. Sorry, I forgot to tell you," Resha said, rubbing the back of her neck

"Butterfly- work! Customers are waiting to be served and seated!" Ryou said

"And you can't do it?" Resha asked, putting her hands on her hips as Jackie went into the living room

"I _am_ doing it!" Ryou said

"Oh, sorry Shirogane-kun!" Resha said, blushing and heading out to the front

They got more customers then normal, and so at about 7:00, Elizabeth and Tricia entered the café.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew," Ryou said

"Hi Shirogane-san," Elizabeth said smiling

"Oh, hi Yakama-san, Meioh-san, lets get you seated and I'll have Butterfly handle your table." Ryou said

"Shirogane-kun, I can't handle anymore tables!" Resha said, hearing him, "Hi girls!"

"Hi Chouchou-chan," Tricia said

"Shirogane-kun, I'm already working on about ten tables at once, Frost-chan's on break, and this will be your, what, fifth table? Please Shirogane-kun?" Resha said

"You can handle another table," Ryou said

"_You'll_ handle this table if you want to walk with me after work," Resha said angrily

"Alright, relax Butterfly, I'm sorry." Ryou said

"Its okay, I'm sorry for snapping." Resha said

"Excuse me," a customer said

"See ya later girls, sorry I can't handle your table." Resha said, and walked over to the table

Time went by quickly, and Resha, Jackie, Ryou and Keiichiro were cleaning up.

"Man today was tough!" Resha said, sitting down on a chair

"Up," Ryou said

Ryou picked the chair up from under Resha but quickly grabbed her elbow to keep her from falling!

"Gee, thanks a lot. You could've been nicer," Resha said sarcastically as she stood up

"Just get to cleaning," Ryou said, and walked away

"What's bugging him?" Resha asked as she walked over to Keiichiro

"_I_ don't even know," Keiichiro said

"Any ideas Frost-chan?" Resha asked as Jackie walked over

"If neither one of you know, do you seriously think I'll know? I barely talk to him." Jackie said

"Oh yeah…" Resha said, and saw Ryou walk up the stairs, "I'll be right back, I'm gonna find out what's wrong."

"Alright, but be quick." Keiichiro said

"I'll try; it depends on how cooperative he is though." Resha said, and walked up the stairs quickly

_Knock…knock…knock_

"Who is it?" Ryou asked, his voice sounding angry

"Your girlfriend, can I come in?" Resha asked

"Yeah, hold on." Ryou said, and a second later he opened the door, "What's up?"

"You seem like something's wrong, so I was wondering if something is wrong." Resha said

"Come in my room," Ryou said, opening the door more and letting her enter

"So is something wrong?" Resha asked, immediately walking over and sitting on the bed

"Today…is the day that my parents died in the fire. It was five years ago _today_." Ryou said sadly, sitting next to Resha

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! I didn't know it was the exact date!" Resha said, covering her mouth with her hands

"Its okay Butterfly, don't worry." Ryou said, taking her hands in his, "That's why I took you out today, it helps that I get out. And you being here for me is all I need. Wow, that's corny."

"Its okay Shirogane-kun, I'm glad you took me out today, and I'll always be there for you, no matter what." Resha said smiling, "And I don't think it's corny, it's really sweet."

"Which is why it's corny." Ryou said, "I don't do this sweet stuff all the time."

"So I've noticed," Resha said

"I'm sorry about snapping at you when Yakama-san and Meioh-san were here, I just…I was remembering some stuff that my parents and I did together before they died." Ryou said

"Its okay Shirogane-kun," Resha said, and noticed his eyes were glassy, "I'm just glad you're opening up to me, you don't seem like the guy that normally opens up."

"I'm not, you have that affect on me and other people I think though-you make us feel like we can tell you everything and you won't judge us or anything." Ryou said

"I won't, and I've noticed that too. Within the first day that I meant Meioh-chan, she told me everything about her life." Resha said, "And it took you a little longer, but I got you to tell me a lot. And it's good to know things about you Shirogane-kun,"

"Yeah, but I'm not just talking about helping us open up, you're actually getting me to be a little sweeter, which I do but don't like." Ryou said, "That day that Santony-san came, if you hadn't told me you didn't like fights, I probably would've pounded his face in. He shouldn't have hurt you."

"Lets not talk about Santony-san," Resha said, and moved closer to him slightly, "But we do need to get back down there. Akasaka-san said that I should be quick with trying to find out what's wrong with you."

"Alright," Ryou said, and they stood up

"You need to get more stuff in here though Shirogane-kun," Resha said, looking at the room before they walked out

"I like it the way it is!" Ryou said, closing the door after they exited

"I still think you need to get more stuff in there," Resha said, walking down the stairs

"Like what?" Ryou said, getting in her pace

"Like a TV and I don't know!" Resha said, "It's just too drab in there."

"I like it drab," Ryou said

"Whatever," Resha said, rolling her eyes

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" Ryou said, suddenly grabbing her around the waist

"Shirogane-kun!" Resha said blushing, "Come on, let go!"

"Tell me you won't roll your eyes at me again and I will!" Ryou said

"I can't tell you that because I'll roll my eyes at you anyways!" Resha said

"Butterfly," Ryou said, his voice deep as he pulled her closer to him

"Hey love birds, come on! We're almost done cleaning!" Jackie said

"So let go of her Ryou," Keiichiro said

"Fine," Ryou said, and whispered in her ear, "You're lucky Keiichiro told me to let go of you."

"Yeah, yeah." Resha said, rolling her eyes and running down the stairs

"I'm gonna get you Butterfly!" Ryou said, chasing after her

"Akasaka-san, make Shirogane-kun stop chasing me just because I roll my eyes!" Resha said, hiding behind Keiichiro

"This is so not fair!" Ryou said

"Yeah it is!" Resha said

"No its not," Ryou said, looking her in the eyes as he walked towards her and Keiichiro

"Don't hurt me," Resha said, her voice a squeal as she hid behind Keiichiro even more

"I'm not gonna hurt you," Ryou said, his eyes and voice softening as he got behind her quickly, "I'm sorry, I was overreacting."

"Its okay Shirogane-kun, just don't scare me like that again!" Resha said, standing up straight

"I'll try not to," Ryou said, smiling as he walked away, continuing to clean

"Valentine-san," Keiichiro said, pulling her aside

"Yeah Akasaka-san?" Resha said

"You're doing wonders for him; he never acted like that before." Keiichiro said, "He's really changing. Thanks, and did you find out if something's wrong?"

"Don't you remember- today's the day his parents died," Resha said

"I completely forgot! Its September 25th, isn't it?" Keiichiro said

"Yeah," Resha said, and looked at Ryou, "He's opening up to me a lot, and I'm glad."

"Me too, he's expressing emotions and he never really did that before. I owe you a lot Valentine-san; you're changing him in more ways than you think." Keiichiro said

"You don't owe me anything Akasaka-san," Resha said smiling, "I'm doing it because I really like him. He's the first guy I've really liked besides Santony-san. My mother used to always pick on me because I never really liked anyone besides Santony-san."

"I'm just glad he's changing." Keiichiro said

"Keiichiro, Butterfly- cleaning!" Ryou said

"Right," Resha said, laughing as they entered the seating room

They quickly finished cleaning and Ryou was walking Resha home.

"So what were you and Keiichiro talking about earlier?" Ryou asked

"He was thanking me for getting you to change, about how you never used to show emotions but now you are. And then he was wondering if something was wrong with you also, so I told him." Resha said, "That was it. It was nothing."

"Okay," Ryou said

"Why, what did you think we were talking about?" Resha asked, stopping at her porch

"I wasn't sure…" Ryou said

"When's your birthday Ryou?" Resha asked

"It's October 25th, why?" Ryou said

"Just wondering." Resha said

"When's your birthday?" Ryou asked

"Not 'til March 12th." Resha said

"Okay." Ryou said, and they were at Resha's house, "Do you have practice tomorrow?"

"Yep." Resha said

"Alright, see ya tomorrow then." Ryou said

"Yep." Resha said, and Ryou left as she opened the door

"Spill!" Elizabeth said as Resha shut the door

"Okay, let's go to my room." Resha said, smiling as she took her shoes off

"Okay." Tricia said, and they headed to her room

"So what happened? Where'd he take you?" Elizabeth asked

"You won't guess where he took me." Resha said, taking her jewelry off

"Where?" Tricia asked

""The Silver Cat"." Resha said

"You're kidding," Elizabeth said

"Nope, we ate at "The Silver Cat", and he paid for _everything_." Resha said

"Lucky." Tricia said

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hope you liked it! And if anyone knows when Ryou's parents were killed, can you tell me? I'm not too sure, so that was just a guess when I said that. Don't forget to review!_

_-Butterfly_


	18. Chapter 17

_Hey everyone, I hope you like this story so far! Here's the next chapter!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

_**Chapter 17**_

"Hey mom," Nakuru said as she ate breakfast the next morning

"Yeah Nakuru?" Iruno said

"Do you think I could transfer to Tokyo High School?" Nakuru asked

"I suppose, why?" Iruno said

"A co-worker goes there and I'd really like to go there." Nakuru said

"Okay, I'll get the transfer papers today." Iruno said

"Thanks mom." Nakuru said, hugging her mom, "I'll see you after work."

"Okay, have a good day." Iruno said, and Nakuru left

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

_Bring…bring…bring_

"Hello?" Resha said, answering her cell phone as she walked to school

"Hey Chouchou-chan, its Nakuru." Nakuru said

"What's up Akizuki-chan?" Resha asked

"My mom says I can transfer to Tokyo High, and she's gonna get the transfer papers today." Nakuru said

"Awesome! And Frost-chan said that she's gotta make sure she can her schedules at her other jobs and that if she can she'll switch with you." Resha said

"Alright, do you have text messaging on your phone?" Nakuru said

"Yeah, do you?" Resha said

"Yep, so I'll talk to you later." Nakuru said

"Yep, bye." Resha said

"Bye." Nakuru said, and they hung up

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Kasumi stood where she and Hiromi usually met, when her cell phone went off- she had a text message from Hiromi.

_I'm sick, get my hw?_

"Darn," Kasumi said while texting back that she would get his homework

_Thx, bring it 2 my house after school plz_

"Today will be boring now." Kasumi said, texting that she would bring it to his house obviously

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Time went by quickly, and school was quickly over, and Enzeru, Nakuru and Kasumi were at the café, getting changed.

"Do you two have text messaging on your cells?" Nakuru asked

"Yeah, why?" they said

"Me and Chouchou-chan do too, oh, and I might be switching schedules with Frost-chan." Nakuru said

"Alright." Enzeru said

Time went by quickly, and Resha and Jackie were at the café.

"Chouchou-chan," Jackie said as they changed

"Yeah Frost-chan?" Resha said

"I can transfer to the first shift." Jackie said

"Awesome, I'll text Akizuki-chan right now." Resha said, putting her apron on as she got her cell phone

"And I'll tell Shirogane-san." Jackie said, and left the locker room

Resha's cell phone went off as she sent the text message. She immediately recognized the number as Kyo's.

"Hello?" Resha said, slightly agitated

"Valentine-san, help me please! There's a monster at my house! It's attacking me!" Kyo said, his voice full of fear

"I'll get someone over there immediately." Resha said, knowing he wasn't lying

"Thanks," Kyo said, and they hung up

"Shirogane-kun!" Resha said, running out of the locker room, her power pendant and cell phone clutched tightly in each hand

"What?" Ryou asked, and immediately saw the pendant in her left hand, "Let's go."

"It's Santony-san." Resha said as they ran out of the café, not giving an explanation to Keiichiro or Jackie

"Then how do you know its not just some joke?" Ryou said

"I can sense when someone's lying, remember? He's not." Resha said, clutching her pendant even tighter

"Then contact Akizuki-san, we've gotta hurry." Ryou said

"Right." Resha said, and pressed the small heart, "Akizuki-chan."

"Chouchou-chan?" Nakuru said

"There's a Kimera Anima attack at 1415 Neko Road. I'm on my way with Shirogane-kun, hurry and get there." Resha said

"Alright, I'll try to hurry, that's a little ways away." Nakuru said

"Just try and get here as fast as you can." Resha said, quickly taking a short cut

"Okay, bye." Nakuru said

"Where are you going?" Ryou said, stopping Resha, "You're going the wrong way."

"Trust me Shirogane-kun. It's a short cut. I've lived in Tokyo all my life. I know it _perfectly_. Now let's go." Resha said, starting to run again

'_Butterfly…do you really even like me?'_ Ryou thought as he ran after her

Resha quickly ducked into an alley and transformed. Immediately after transforming, she started running and after turning a corner, was in front of a house, which loud noise was coming from, and what sounded like screaming.

"Akizuki-san isn't here yet." Ryou said as Mew Resha started to the door

"I don't care. I'm going in without her." Mew Resha said, her voice suddenly slightly dark

"No you aren't." Ryou said

"If I don't, they could _die_ Shirogane-kun!" Mew Resha said, whipping around, her eyes brimmed with tears, "I could never live with myself if they were to die- and I doubt you'd be able to either."

"Butterfly…just be careful." Ryou said

Mew Resha nodded and headed into the house and Mew Nakuru appeared down the street and sirens roared in the distance.

"Hello Mew Resha," Kei said appearing

"What do you want with them?" Mew Resha asked

"That's not for you to know." Rei said appearing

"Attack Kimera Anima!" Kei said

But instead of attacking Mew Resha, it attacked Kyo, who was at the stairs!

"KYO-KUN!" Mew Resha shouted

Mew Resha flew past Rei and Kei, and flew towards Kyo. The Kimera Anima aimed its attack.

"RIBBON STAR CHECK!" Mew Nakuru yelled, negating the attack

"Thanks Mew Nakuru-chan." Mew Resha said

"Let's just destroy this thing. _You_ have to see someone." Mew Nakuru said

"Who?" Mew Resha asked, confused

"You should know. Your boyfriend. Let's go though." Mew Nakuru said

"Right." Mew Resha said, still slightly confused though

"RIBBON STAR CHECK!" Mew Nakuru yelled

"BUTTERFLY WING SLASH!" Mew Resha yelled

Immediately after the Kimera Anima was destroyed, Rei and Kei disappeared, and Mew Resha and Mew Nakuru walked out of the house, where a large crowd gathered.

"Who are you?" people asked

"Come on, you have to find him." Mew Nakuru said, taking Mew Resha's hand and pushing through the crowd

"I'm confused Akizuki-chan." Resha said after detransforming in an alley

"About Shirogane-san, right?" Nakuru said

"Yeah, why did you say I have to see him?" Resha asked

"When you shouted Kyo-kun, I was right next to Shirogane-san. His eyes got wide, and when he walked away, it looked like he was going to cry. I think he thinks you're still in love with Santony-san and don't want to be going out with him." Nakuru said

"I don't know Akizuki-chan…" Resha said, sliding down the side of the alley wall

"Do you still love Santony-san?" Nakuru asked

"I don't know. I didn't think so until he called me, telling me that he was being attacked. And I was so scared he'd die…but now I don't know." Resha said

"If Santony-san were to die because of, say, a car accident, how would you feel?" Nakuru said

"I'd be depressed…but I guess I'd be fine." Resha said

"And what if Shirogane-san were to die because of a car accident?" Nakuru asked

"I'd be…_really_ depressed…he's become a HUGE part of my life. Thanks a lot Akizuki-chan; I understand what you're saying. And I'm _not_ in love with Santony-san anymore." Resha said, smiling and standing up, "And now I need to find Shirogane-kun."

"I don't know which way he went. He probably went back to the café though." Nakuru said

"Right, thanks a lot Akizuki-chan." Resha said, running out of the alley towards the café

Resha quickly ran to the café, and swung the back door open, panting.

"Where's Shirogane-kun?" Resha asked, not seeing Ryou after regulating her breaths

"He's not here, where'd you two go?" Jackie said

"He's not here?" Resha said

"No, why?" Keiichiro said

"I'm really sorry for putting all the customers on you Frost-chan, but I have to find Shirogane-kun. Something happened with Santony-san and I just need to talk to him." Resha said

"Its okay, we're really slow today." Jackie said smiling

"Akasaka-san, can we talk?" Resha asked

"Yeah," Keiichiro said, and went to a hallway, "What is it?"

"We were at a Kimera Anima attack. They attacked Santony-san. I acted like I'm still in love with Santony-san. But I'm not, and I think Shirogane-kun thinks that I am. Do you know where he might be right now?" Resha said

"Try any park. That's where he usually goes to think." Keiichiro said

"Do you know a specific one he might go to?" Resha asked

"Try East Park," Keiichiro said

"Alright, thanks Akasaka-san." Resha said

"Of course Valentine-san." Keiichiro said smiling

Resha ran out of the café and headed towards East Park.

"Shirogane-kun!" Resha said as she spotted Ryou

"What Butterfly?" Ryou said as Resha walked over

"I'm sorry. I acted like I still love Santony-san, but I don't." Resha said

"But what about your feelings for me? Do you like me or not?" Ryou said

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hehe…semi-cliffhanger…don't forget to review!_

_Butterfly_


	19. Chapter 18

_Hi! Is anyone there?? Lol. Just to warn you, this story will have A LOT of chapters…I don't know how many exact, but I can tell you right now I'm at like chapter 24 and only like half-way done…so yeah…here's the story!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

_**Chapter 18**_

"Of course I like you Shirogane-kun! I wouldn't go out with you if I didn't!" Resha said

"I'm sorry Butterfly…I guess you saving Santony-san hit me." Ryou said

"I forgive you Shirogane-kun." Resha said smiling, "Now let's get back to the café."

"Yeah, we owe Frost-san for this." Ryou said, taking Resha's hand as they started to walk

"That's for sure. I hope you don't mind, I told Akasaka-san what happened. He's the one that told me where you might be." Resha said

"I guess that's a good thing." Ryou said

"Yep." Resha said smiling

They were quickly at the café, and gave Jackie the rest of the night off to pay her back for covering for them.

"Thanks and when do I start first shift?" Jackie asked before going to change

"Monday." Ryou said

"Okay, thank you very much." Jackie said, and entered the locker room

"Hey Butterfly," Ryou said as he took his break later that night

"Yeah Shirogane-kun?" Resha said, putting a plate in the sink

"Wanna do something tomorrow?" Ryou asked

"Yeah! What do you want to do?" Resha said happily

"Anything you want." Ryou said

"Let me think about it and I'll tell you while we walk to my place." Resha said

"Okay." Ryou said

While Resha took her break a short while later, her cell phone rang.

"Hello," Resha said

"Hey Chouchou-chan!" Elizabeth's cheery voice said

"Perfect timing, I'm on break. What's up?" Resha said

"Aino-kun and I are going out now! We figured tomorrow you and Shirogane-san could go to the amusement park on a double date with us, if that's okay with you two of course." Elizabeth said

"Let me check with Shirogane-kun." Resha said, "Hey Shirogane-kun,"

"Yeah?" Ryou said, taking a plate of food from Keiichiro

"Tomorrow, amusement park with Yakama-chan and Aino-kun, sound good?" Resha said

"Give me Aino-san's number so we can figure out where to eat." Ryou said

"Okay!" Resha said happily, "Yakama-chan?"

"Yeah?" Elizabeth said

"Shirogane-kun needs Aino-kun's number so they can figure out dinner." Resha said

"Alright! Aino-kun and I need to figure out when we're meeting and everything, so why don't I figure that out and give him your cell number so Aino-kun can call that and then he and Shirogane-san can figure out dinner?" Elizabeth said

"Um…okay…" Resha said, "I don't know if I will answer, but if I don't, have Aino-kun leave a message, or I'll have Shirogane-kun or maybe Akasaka-san answer. So Aino-kun doesn't have to worry if a guy answers my cell."

"Alright. Talk to you later." Elizabeth said

"Yep, bye." Resha said, and hung up

"So what's up?" Ryou asked, walking over

"Yakama-chan says she's gonna call Aino-kun and figure out when we'll meet and all that, and she'll have Aino-kun call my cell phone and you and him can figure out dinner." Resha said

"Alright," Ryou said

"If I can't answer my phone, will you answer, or maybe Akasaka-san?" Resha said

"Sure," Ryou said

A few minutes later, Resha's cell phone went off.

"Hello," Ryou said, answering the phone as Resha was waiting on a table

"This is Aino Haru, is this Shirogane-san?" Haru's deep voice said

"Yes, Butterfly said you'd call. So what's the deal with tomorrow?" Ryou asked

"We figured tomorrow at noon we could meet at the East Park and then walk to wherever we go to dinner, and walk to the amusement park." Haru said

"Okay, sounds good. Let me check with Butterfly," Ryou said, putting his hand over the receiver, "Hey Butterfly,"

"Yeah?" Resha said

"Noon, East Park, walking to dinner and then the amusement park?" Ryou said

"Sounds good, figure out dinner." Resha said

"Okay, so where do you think we should go for dinner?" Ryou said, returning to the phone call

"Anywhere really," Haru said

"How about _McAfrey's_?" Ryou said

"Alright, are you gonna call there to get reservations or should I?" Haru asked

"I will," Ryou said, "Thanks Aino-san, see you tomorrow."

"Yep, bye." Haru said

"Bye." Ryou said, and hung up, "You know Butterfly, I might have to take this if you keep getting calls while you work."

"Whatever." Resha said shrugging, "I don't really care. No one calls me around now anyways."

"Okay." Ryou said

The shift was quickly over; and Ryou was walking Resha home.

"Hey Butterfly," Ryou said

"Hm?" Resha, who had been momentarily spacing, said

"Tomorrow I wanna show you something at East Park. Can you come to the café at like 11:00, no later then 11:15 though?" Ryou said

"Sure," Resha said, "Will you give me a clue?"

"It has something to do with my parents, that's all I'll say." Ryou said

"Shirogane-kun, you don't have to show me it." Resha said

"I want to though," Ryou said, stopping in front of Resha's house

"Then I'm glad you're showing me it Shirogane-kun." Resha said smiling

"Yeah, well, I'll see ya tomorrow." Ryou said

"Yep, see ya." Resha said, and entered the house as Ryou left, "Hey mom."

"Yeah Resha?" Ikuro said

"I'm going to East Park, dinner and the amusement park with Yakama-chan, Aino-kun and Shirogane-kun on a double date." Resha said, taking her shoes off, "I have to be at the café between 11:00 and 11:15 because Shirogane-kun wants to show me something tomorrow at East Park that involves his parents."

"That will be interesting." Ikuro said

"That's for sure," Resha said, and entered the room her mother was in

"So how was school and work today?" Ikuro said

"Well…Santony-san called me about that attack that was at his house, and Shirogane-kun thought that because I was worried about Santony-san that I still loved him, but with help from Akizuki-chan, a worker at the café, I realized I'm not and everything's okay with Shirogane-kun thankfully." Resha said

"That's good, you're really happy with Shirogane-san, at least happier then you were with Santony-san," Ikuro said

"Yeah, at least compared to when Santony-san and I first started going out." Resha said

"Yep." Ikuro said smiling

"Well, I'm going to go on the computer." Resha said

"Okay." Ikuro said, and Resha walked out of the room

_**You have five new e-mails!**_

'_Wonder who e-mailed me…hm…looks like someone's also messaged me while I've been gone…no surprise there since I'm like never on…'_ Resha thought, and looked at her away messages:

Santony Kyo:_ Valentine-san, I'm sorry for all I've done wrong and I really wish you'd dump Shirogane-san to go back out with me…I love you._

Yakama Beth: _I just got word from Aino-kun that Santony-san's gonna try to get u back…he said that Santony-san said he'd do anything to get u back, a guy asked if he'd kill…and he said yes…I'd watch out _

Aino Haru: _WARNING! SANTONY-KUN PLANS TO DO __**ANYTHING**__ TO GET YOU BACK CHOUCHOU-CHAN! BE CAREFUL! I don't want u or Shirogane-san hurt b/c of Santony-kun, so BE CAREFUL._

Valentine Resha:_ thx Yakama-chan_

Yakama Beth:_ for what?_

Valentine Resha_: the warning_

Yakama Beth_: oh, no prob, u deserve to know_

Valentine Resha_: yeah, Aino-kun warned me too, I'll message it to u_

Yakama Beth:_ okay_

Valentine Resha:_ if u want that is, it's nothing big; he's like a bro to me though_

Yakama Beth:_ I know, when he asked me out I asked him why he wasn't just trying to break you and Shirogane-san up b/c I thought he liked u, he said y? and I go b/c u like her, don't u? and he said no, u r just like a sister to him, and could never be anything more or anything less._

Valentine Resha:_ yep_

Aino Haru:_ hey Chouchou-chan, u get my message?_

Valentine Resha:_ yeah, thx a lot, u and Yakama-chan both warned me, I'll tell Shirogane-kun tomorrow_

Aino Haru:_ okay, good, I don't want u or Shirogane-san hurt b/c of Santony-bozo_

Valentine Resha:_ I thought u two were friends?_

Aino Haru:_ we were until u 2 broke up & he hurt u so badly. I know it sounds like I'm being really overprotective and everything, but u r just like a sister to me, and I can't stand seeing someone hurting u, especially him._

Valentine Resha:_ thx Aino-kun, u r just like a brother to me too_

Aino Haru:_ so yeah, I'd be careful, I'll try to listen carefully to see if Santony-kun has any really plans about this, u can consider me your inside source_

Valentine Resha:_ lol, thx a lot Aino-kun, I owe u BIG TIME_

Aino Haru:_ no u don't, friends don't owe friends, u know that_

Valentine Resha:_ yeah, but I can't help it_

_--_

_There you go! I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!_

_Butterfly_


	20. Chapter 19

Hi everyone

_Hi everyone! Hope you're still reading this! Here's the next chapter!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

_**Chapter 19**_

Ryou had just returned back to the café, and Keiichiro silently made him hot chocolate.

"I'm showing it to her tomorrow Keiichiro," Ryou said, breaking the comfortable silence

"Showing who what?" Keiichiro asked

"I'm showing Butterfly East Park, where dad told mom he loves her and purposed to her before the moved to America." Ryou said

"Are you sure Ryou?" Keiichiro asked

"Yeah, Butterfly means a lot to me, even if we have only known each other for a short time." Ryou said

"I'm just glad that you're opening up Ryou." Keiichiro said, putting his already-empty cup of hot chocolate in the sink

"Yeah," Ryou said, sipping his cup of hot chocolate

"Night," Keiichiro said, going upstairs

"Night," Ryou said

Ryou finished his cup of hot chocolate and went upstairs, quickly falling asleep.

_A fire blazed in the distance. The limo driver that was taking a ten-year-old Ryou and a thirteen-year-old Keiichiro out turned the limo around and started driving quickly back to the house that was now ablaze._

"_No!" Ryou said, jumping out of the limo when they came close and to a stop_

"_No Ryou!" Keiichiro said, following the young boy_

"_MOM! DAD!" Ryou said, trying to escape Keiichiro as he held onto him tightly_

"_It's alright Ryou…" Keiichiro said as they both began to cry_

"_The aliens did this. Keiichiro, I remember all of dad's notes. Can we move to Japan and begin the Mew Mew project in his honor along with mom's?" Ryou asked_

"_If that is what you wish Ryou." Keiichiro said_

Ryou woke up with a start. Sweat was pouring down his face, and he could feel tears trying to escape his eyes. He stood up, shaking, and walked over to his window, looking into the sky.

'_Mom…dad…I hope you're proud of me.'_ Ryou thought

Resha was just shutting her lights off. It was almost midnight, but she didn't care. She had had a good conversation with both Elizabeth and Haru. Almost immediately after her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

_A thirteen-year-old Ryou walked down the streets of Tokyo. He saw, a few feet away, a twelve-year-old Resha getting beat up by other twelve-year-old girls._

"_Hey! Leave her alone!" Ryou said, jogging over_

"_Dang!" one said, and all the girls except for Resha ran off._

"_Who…are you?" Resha asked, standing up weakly_

"_Shirogane Ryou, are you alright?" Ryou asked_

"_I'm fine, and my name's Valentine Resha, thanks a lot." Resha said_

"_No problem, why were they beating you up?" Ryou asked_

"_They're jerks and always do that. I hate fights, so I never fight back when they start to beat me up." Resha said_

"_Oh," Ryou said_

"_But thanks again. Normally people don't care enough to stop them." Resha said_

"_Its no big deal, I hate to see fights anyways." Ryou said_

"_Right, um, I should go, but I hope we'll see each other again soon." Resha said smiling_

"_Me too." Ryou said, and he and Resha walked separate ways_

Resha suddenly woke up as her cell phone went off. She looked at the time- 1:00am- and then the number on her cell phone- it was the café's number.

"Hello," Resha said, trying not to sound angry or sleeping

"Butterfly, sorry for calling so late." Ryou said

"It's okay Shirogane-kun. What's up?" Resha said

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you were okay." Ryou said

"Shirogane-kun." Resha said strictly

"Oh yeah…no, I, um, remembered when my parents died and wanted to talk." Ryou said

"Okay and I remembered something as well," Resha said

"Hm?" Ryou said

"When I was twelve, I was getting beat up, and you stopped the girls that were beating me up." Resha said

"Wow…I thought you looked familiar." Ryou said

"So are you alright?" Resha asked

"Getting there faster than normal." Ryou said

"That's good," Resha said smiling

They talked for about another hour, until they both were almost too tired to talk. Resha woke up at 10:00 am and quickly changed into a lavender low cut t-shirt with a white camisole underneath, a pair of lightly blue jeans and gold ballerina flats. She put her hair in a half ponytail, applied some light make-up, put two bracelets on, her watch and a ring from her grandfather.

"So who called you at 1:00 this morning?" Ikuro asked as Resha ate a cereal bar

"Shirogane-kun. He had a dream about when his parents died and wanted to talk. It just happened that I ended up remembering one time when I was twelve and he ended up making the girls stop." Resha said, "Was my phone really that loud?" 

"No, I was up already and walking around." Ikuro said smiling

"I'm going to have my cell phone, but have it off while we're at dinner. So you'll still be able to get a hold of me." Resha said

"Okay, do you know where you're going to eat?" Ikuro asked

"_McAfrey's_." Resha said

"Alright, so, when do you have to go to the café?" Ikuro asked

"Between 11:00 and 11:15, but it's not far away at all." Resha said

"Okay," Ikuro said

Resha left the house a couple minutes later, and arrived at the café at 11:00 am.

"Hello," Resha said, entering the café through the back

"Good morning Valentine-san," Keiichiro said smiling

"Good morning Akasaka-san. Is Shirogane-kun ready?" Resha asked

"He's getting there. He didn't wake up until 10:30 this morning." Keiichiro said

"Oh wow," Resha said, and Ryou walked down the stairs in a red t-shirt and blue jeans, "Hey Shirogane-kun." 

"Hey," Ryou said, and got a bottle of water

"So you didn't wake up until 10:30 I hear." Resha said

"Yeah, stupid dream." Ryou said

"What dream?" Keiichiro asked

"About when mom and dad died." Ryou said

"Oh," Keiichiro said

"Talk to you later Keiichiro." Ryou said, putting a jacket on

"Bye Akasaka-san," Resha said

"See you later." Keiichiro said, and Ryou and Resha left

"You look really good today Butterfly." Ryou said

"Thanks, so do you Shirogane-kun." Resha said smiling

"Thanks." Ryou said

"Have you found anything new out about the enemy?" Resha asked

"No, we don't know anything new about the project." Ryou said

"That sucks," Resha said

"But it's alright," Ryou said

A couple minutes later, they entered East Park.

"Come on," Ryou said, taking Resha's hand

"Alright," Resha said

"Before I moved here to work on the project, I lived in America. My parents are originally from here. They moved to America after getting married." Ryou said

"So what does East Park have to do with that?" Resha asked

"You'll see in a minute." Ryou said

Ryou quickly led Resha to a cherry blossom tree and stopped underneath it.

"So what's so special about this Shirogane-kun?" Resha asked

"My parents and I came here for a vacation one time. My dad brought me here and said that this is the exact place he told my mom he loves her and also the exact place he purposed to her." Ryou said

"Wow…I'm so glad you're showing this to me Shirogane-kun." Resha said, facing him directly

"Yeah, if I ever have a bad day or need to think- I come here, and if it's my parent's anniversary, my birthday, one of their birthdays, or the day my parents died I come here." Ryou said

"So you came here last week," Resha said

"Yep, and actually, your birthday- March twelfth- is my parents' anniversary." Ryou said

"Okay," Resha said smiling

"You remind me a lot of my mom actually Butterfly." Ryou said, letting go of Resha's hand

"How?" Resha asked

"My mom was a lot like a butterfly, and she was always kind and gentle." Ryou said, and his eyes became crystal-like

"Shirogane-kun…" Resha said, placing a hand on his arm

Ryou put his arms around Resha and kissed her gently.

"I'm really glad you're starting to open up Shirogane-kun," Resha said, leaning against him

"You're the reason I'm opening up Butterfly." Ryou said

"Shirogane-kun, I don't think I've been this relaxed in a _long_ time." Resha said

"Not even with Santony-san?" Ryou said

"Nope," Resha said, and laid her head on his chest

"Okay," Ryou said

They just stood there for a few minutes, when they were interrupted as Elizabeth and Haru walked over.

"Gees, you'd think you two had been going out for a year or more." Elizabeth said

"Oh, hi Yakama-san, Aino-san." Ryou said, letting go of Resha but holding her hand

"Let's go," Resha said, blushing madly

"Our reservations are under my name." Ryou said

"Alright." Haru said

_There you go! Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!_

_-Butterfly_


	21. Chapter 20

_Hi everyone! I want to thank Cherrie-Sakura formally for her advice, and I will be using it, but because I'm far ahead it may be a while before you notice it. Hope you like it so far!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

_**Chapter 20 **__(so far into it and yet so much more to go still!)_

They were quickly at _McAfrey's_ and were quickly done and heading to the amusement park.

"So where to first?" Haru asked

Resha and Elizabeth looked at each other, and then said in unison, "Roller coasters!"

"Alright," Ryou said

They quickly went on all the roller coasters and were going through the booths as they walked to the Ferris wheel, as it was already 5:30 pm.

"Oh! That teddy bear is SOO cute!" Resha said as they passed a booth

"Hello pretty lady, would you like to win that cute teddy bear? All you gotta do is win this game!" the person behind the booth said

"I'll win it for you Butterfly." Ryou said

"Are you sure Shirogane-kun?" Resha asked

"Yeah, don't worry." Ryou said smiling

After a few tries, Ryou finally won Resha the teddy bear!

"Thank you Shirogane-kun!" Resha said happily, taking the bear and wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug

"No problem Butterfly." Ryou said happily, hugging Resha back

"Come on, lets go- it's already 5:45," Haru said

"To the Ferris Wheel before we leave!" Resha said

"Definitely." Elizabeth said

They were quickly in the line for the Ferris wheel, and Ryou and Resha were finally on the top after waiting.

"I always love being at the top of the Ferris wheel. It makes me feel free, and it can be really romantic sometimes, especially if the sun is setting, like it is right now. See Shirogane-kun," Resha said, looking out the window of the cart door

"It's almost as beautiful as you," Ryou said as he looked out the door window

"Thanks," Resha said, blushing as he put an arm around her and pulled her closer to him slightly

"I never used to act like this Butterfly, you've really changed me, and I think it's for the better." Ryou said

"As long as you like changing." Resha said, putting her arms around his neck

"I do," Ryou said, and kissed her

'_Shirogane-kun treats me differently then Santony-san ever did. He treats me like I want to be treated and he kisses me like it means the world to him. But the kisses with Santony-san felt like they meant nothing to him. Everything is so different in this relationship.' _Resha thought as she kissed Ryou back

They broke off and just sat there in each other's arms. But they were suddenly disturbed as screams were heard from the ground!

"What the-?" Resha said, and she and Ryou looked outside, only to see a Kimera Anima and Rei and Kei!

"Transform and contact Akizuki-san." Ryou said, looking at Resha

"MEW MEW RESHA MEWTAMORPHOSIS!" Resha yelled

Resha quickly wore her mew uniform, and she jumped up to the top of the Ferris wheel cart beneath theirs.

"Akizuki-chan," Mew Resha said, working on fluttering her wings

"Yeah?" Nakuru said

"Kimera Anima at the amusement park." Mew Resha said

"I'll be there in a couple minutes." Nakuru said

"Good," Mew Resha said

"Be careful," Ryou said as Mew Resha flew past the door, whose window was already opened

"I will be," Mew Resha said, and flew off

"BUTTERFLY WING SLASH!"

Mew Resha sliced through the Kimera Anima, but it barely affected it!

"My, my, you seem to be growing weaker Mew Resha," Kei said

"No I'm not." Mew Resha said confidently

"Kimera Anima- attack!" Rei said

"Everyone evacuate!" Mew Resha said, dodging the Kimera Anima's attack

"BUTTERFLY WING SLASH!"

"Why don't you just give up on that attack, its not going to work?" Kei said as Mew Resha's attack barely affected it again

"I won't give up." Mew Resha said, looking straight at Kei, "I _refuse_ to give up."

"You're going to lose," Rei said

"No I will NOT!" Mew Resha shouted

Mew Resha suddenly started glowing purple!

"BUTTERFLY WIND INFERNO!" she yelled

The Kimera Anima was instantly destroyed as the gust of wind from Mew Resha's attack hit it and Rei and Kei were thrown through the air and disappeared out of sight!

"Are you alright?" Mew Nakuru said, suddenly appearing next to Mew Resha as Mew Resha knelt on the ground

"I'm fine." Mew Resha said, trying to stand up, but fell to the ground, "Right now I'm just really weak."

"Come on Chouchou-chan; let's get you to the café." Mew Nakuru said, kneeling to allow Mew Resha to put an arm around her shoulder and lift her up

"Why the café?" Mew Resha asked

"Akasaka-san contacted me and told me that he needed us to go to the café." Mew Nakuru said

"Alright, and you start second shift tomorrow." Mew Resha said

They made their way silently to an alley, where they detransformed. As they exited the alley, Resha's cell phone went off.

"Hello," Resha said

"Are you alright? I just heard about the attack!" Ikuro said worriedly

"I'm fine mom, don't worry." Resha said

"Alright, thank goodness, see you later then." Ikuro said

"Yep, bye." Resha said, and hung up, only to have it ring again, "Hello,"

"Butterfly, are you alright?" Ryou asked

"I'm fine, just exhausted, me and Akizuki-chan will be at the café in a couple minutes. I'm gonna call Yakama-chan and Aino-kun to see if they're okay." Resha said

"Alright," Ryou said, "Be careful."

"Alright, bye." Resha said

"Bye." Ryou said, and they hung up

"I'm gonna flip if somebody asks me if I'm alright one more time," Resha said

"Okay," Nakuru said, smiling

Resha quickly called Elizabeth and Haru to see if they were okay, and they said they were shaken up, but fine. So Resha and Nakuru were quickly at Café Mew Mew.

"So what's the deal?" Resha asked as they entered

"Follow us, there's a hidden lab downstairs." Ryou said

"Alright," Nakuru said

"So what's up?" Resha said after they entered the lab, "And do you have a chair I can sit in?"

"Yeah, here." Ryou said, standing from his seat

"Thanks, that attack really exhausted me." Resha said, sitting down

"Yes, we believe that your power may be increasing too quickly." Keiichiro said

"What do you mean? And what about Akizuki-chan?" Resha asked

"Akizuki-san's power is increasing at the normal rate that we estimated after transformation. You can see that through these charts. The left one is Valentine-san, and the right one is Akizuki-san." Keiichiro said

"Do you have any ideas as to why?" Resha asked

"We believe that it is because of all your stress." Ryou said

"Alright…so what does it mean?" Resha asked

"That if your power keeps increasing like this, you could be put into a coma." Keiichiro said

"I just thought of something!" Resha said

"What?" Keiichiro said, looking at Resha, hoping she had a better explanation for the results of the tests

"Could my power be increasing because of my ability to tell when someone's lying?" Resha said

"You can tell when someone's lying?" Nakuru said

"Yeah," Resha said

"It could be, we never added that variable in here." Keiichiro said

Keiichiro quickly pressed buttons, and once he was done, Resha's chart was equal to Nakuru's.

"Then your ability _is _the reason you're increasing in power more quickly." Keiichiro said

"Alright then, is that it?" Resha asked

"Just be careful now Valentine-san. We don't know what could happen because of all this." Keiichiro said

"Of course," Resha said, smiling

Resha stood up, but fell to her knees almost immediately!

"Butterfly- you're off tomorrow. I don't want you going to school tomorrow either." Ryou said, trying to help Resha up

"No, I'll be fine." Resha said

"No, please Valentine-san, you really should stay home tomorrow." Keiichiro said, "We don't know what might happen since you used a new attack."

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Resha said

"Well, I'll see you all tomorrow." Nakuru said

"Alright- see ya tomorrow." Resha said, and Nakuru left the café

"Butterfly, please, stay home tomorrow." Ryou said

"Yeah, what will I tell my mom?" Resha said as they walked out of the lab, Ryou's arm still around her to help her walk

"Don't worry; I'll talk to your mom." Ryou said

"Shirogane-kun…I don't want to miss any school or work. And I have a test tomorrow anyways." Resha said

"Butterfly…I'd like it if you stayed home, and if you go, you need to be extra careful. It'd be best if you skipped practice too." Ryou said as they began to walk to her house

"Shirogane-kun, you're worrying too much, I'll be fine, and if something happens, I'll tell you." Resha said, and they approached her house already

"Just be extra careful." Ryou said

"I will be, don't worry." Resha said, "See ya tomorrow."

"Right, call me to tell me if you're not going to practice, I'll pick you up at 5:30 otherwise." Ryou said

"Alright, and I had a good time today until we were disturbed." Resha said

"Me too," Ryou said, kissed Resha's cheek and left

Resha walked into her house, weaker then she thought she was.

"Are you alright honey?" Ikuro asked worriedly

"Yeah, I'm just really tired right now. So I'm gonna take a shower, go on the computer and then go to bed." Resha said

"Alright, see ya." Ikuro said

"Yep, night." Resha sad, and went upstairs

--

_Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review please!_

_-Butterfly_


	22. Chapter 21

_Hi everyone! I hope you're enjoying this so far! Here's the next chapter!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

_**Chapter 21**_

The next morning Resha woke up, still feeling slightly tired. But she got dressed, ate breakfast and headed to school. As she walked, she called Nakuru.

"Hello," Nakuru said

"Akizuki-chan, do you want to meet at the front gates?" Resha said

"Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes." Nakuru said

"Alright, see ya." Resha said

"See ya." Nakuru said, and they hung up

"Chouchou-chan, what are you doing standing here?" Haru asked, walking over with Elizabeth as Resha stood at the front gates

"Waiting for a transfer student named Akizuki Nakuru-chan, she works at the café." Resha said

"Cool," Elizabeth said smiling

"Where's Meioh-chan?" Resha asked

"Don't know, I'll go and check the fountain." Elizabeth said

"Alright," Haru said, and Elizabeth walked away

"Chouchou-chan!" Nakuru said, running over in a Tokyo High School uniform

"Akizuki-chan!" Resha said happily

"Hi!" Nakuru said smiling

"Hi, Aino-kun, this is Akizuki Nakuru-chan, Akizuki-chan, this is Aino Haru-kun," Resha said

"Pleasure to meet you Aino-san," Nakuru said bowing

"You too," Haru said bowing as well

"Yakama-chan, Meioh-chan!" Resha said as they walked towards the fountain

"Hi, I'm Akizuki Nakuru," Nakuru said

"Yakama Elizabeth," Elizabeth said

"Meioh Tricia," Tricia said

"Akizuki-chan works at Café Mew Mew with me. Oh, where's your schedule Akizuki-chan?" Resha asked

"I have to go to the office to get it," Nakuru said

"Alright, why don't we go there now then?" Resha said

"Alright, you all don't mind, do you?" Nakuru said

"No, we'll come with you." Tricia said

"Thanks," Nakuru said

They quickly went to the office, and Nakuru had all day with Resha.

"Fantastic!" Resha said happily

"Um…Valentine-chan…" Nakuru said, pointing to Kyo as he walked towards them

"Its okay Akizuki-chan, don't worry." Resha said smiling

"Valentine-san, who's this with you?" Kyo asked

"This is Akizuki Nakuru-chan, she words at the café with me." Resha said

"Pleasure to meet you Akizuki-san," Kyo said bowing

"I suppose," Nakuru said bowing

"So how is Shirogane-san?" Kyo asked

"Fine, why do you ask?" Resha asked

"Just wondering," Kyo said, "See ya later."

"See ya," they all said, and Kyo walked away

"Come on, let's get to class." Haru said

"Right," Elizabeth said, looking over to Resha as they walked

Time went by quickly, and it was soon lunchtime. While Resha was eating lunch, though, her cell phone went off.

"Hello," Resha said, seeing it was from Café Mew Mew

"Hey Butterfly," Ryou said

"What's up?" Resha asked

"Got a cell phone finally," Ryou said

"Cool- number please." Resha said, getting a piece of paper out

Ryou gave Resha his cell phone number and Resha wrote it down.

"Do you have text messaging?" Resha asked

"Yeah," Ryou said

"Awesome!" Resha said happily

"But I should let you go; you're in lunch, aren't you?" Ryou said

"It's the only time I answer my cell if I have a call during school." Resha said

"Alright, see ya at 5:30," Ryou said

"Right, see ya." Resha said

"See ya," Ryou said, and they hung up

"What'd Shirogane-san want?" Nakuru asked

"To give me his cell phone number- he has text messaging too," Resha said

"Cool," Elizabeth said smiling

Time went by quickly, and school was over.

"See ya at the café Valentine-chan," Nakuru said

"See ya," Resha said, and Nakuru left

Gymnastics practice was quickly over, and Resha was waiting for Ryou when she received a text message from him.

_On my way, sorry I'm always late._

Resha quickly text him back, and he walked over a couple minutes later.

"Hey," Resha said smiling

"Hey," Ryou said, "So how was school?"

"Fine, Santony-san introduced himself to Akizuki-chan and she didn't seem happy about it at all," Resha said

"Okay," Ryou said smirking

"Oh yeah- I forgot to tell you that Aino-kun is pretty much our inside source for Santony-san because they're friends and Santony-san is supposedly trying to find ways to break us up," Resha said

"It won't work though," Ryou said

"But Shirogane-kun, according to Aino-kun…Santony-san is willing to _kill_ to get me to be his," Resha said, looking at Ryou and leaning against him slightly, "And if he were to do that to you, I'd never forgive Santony-san for doing it to you or myself for not just going back to him and protecting you."

"Don't worry Butterfly; I won't let Santony-san hurt me." Ryou said, wrapping his arms around Resha's shoulders

"I'm still scared though Shirogane-kun," Resha said, wrapping her arms around his waist

"I know, and you shouldn't be," Ryou said, kissing her head

"I can't help it," Resha said

"I'll be here at 6:10, okay?" Ryou said, releasing Resha

"Alright," Resha said, releasing Ryou and going inside

"Aino-san called Resha," Ikuro said, as Resha walked into the living room, "He said to call him back ASAP."

"Alright, thanks." Resha said, picking the phone up

"Hello, Aino residents, Haru speaking." Haru said

"Aino-kun, its Resha," Resha said, "I was told you called."

"Yeah, I couldn't remember your cell phone number." Haru said

"Okay, what's up?" Resha asked

"Santony-kun is going to the café at 7:00. He said he plans to make Shirogane-san pay for taking you from him." Haru said

"Alright, thanks Aino-kun," Resha said

"No problem, I'll come to the café at 6:50 so I'm there before and can help stop him." Haru said

"Thanks a lot Aino-kun, I owe you for this." Resha said

"Don't worry about it, but you better tell Shirogane-san," Haru said

"I'll call him right now, thanks again." Resha said

"No problem, talk to you later." Haru said

"Yep, bye." Resha said

"Bye," Haru said, and they hung up

"Hello," Ryou said a minute later

"Hey Shirogane-kun," Resha said

"What's up?" Ryou said

"I just talked to Aino-kun, and Santony-san is supposedly coming to the café at 7:00 to make you pay for taking me. But Aino-kun's coming at 6:50 to help try and stop him." Resha said

"Alright," Ryou said

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" Resha said

"Okay, see ya." Ryou said

"See ya," Resha said, and they hung up

"Hello, Akizuki residents, Nakuru speaking," Nakuru said a minute later

"Akizuki-chan, it's Resha," Resha said

"What's up Chouchou-chan?" Nakuru asked

"I got word from Aino-kun that Santony-san's going to come to the café tonight at 7:00 to make Shirogane-kun pay for taking me from him. Aino-kun is going to come at 6:50 to help me stop Santony-san," Resha said

"And you want me to handle Santony-san's table, right?" Nakuru said

"No, I'm handling him." Resha said, "But I wanted to let you know, because I don't know exactly what Santony-san is planning."

"Alright, thank you." Nakuru said

"No problem, but I should go, so see you in a little while, okay?" Resha said

"Yep, bye." Nakuru said

"Bye," Resha said, and they hung up

Time went by quickly, and Ryou picked Resha up at 6:10pm. They arrived at the café, and it was soon 6:45pm.

"Remember- I handle Santony-san," Resha said as they were waiting for food from Keiichiro

"And I'll handle Aino-san," Nakuru said

"You two sure?" Ryou said

"Yeah- I don't want Santony-san hurting you. You'll probably want to take your break while Santony-san's here." Resha said

"No- if he hurts you I'll hurt him-" Ryou said

"You know I don't like fights Shirogane-kun- so you won't hurt him." Resha interrupted, taking a plate of food to a table

"Ironic how our leader is almost a complete pacifist, don't you think?" Nakuru said, and walked out as she saw Haru, "Hi Aino-san! Welcome to Café Mew Mew!"

"Did Chouchou-chan tell you?" Haru said

"Yeah, she'll handle his table while I handle you," Nakuru said smiling, "So let's get you a table."

"Right," Haru said, following Nakuru, "Can you have Chouchou-chan come over?"

"Yeah, hold on." Nakuru said, and Resha came over

"What's up?" Resha asked

"I'm warning you- if Santony-kun tries to hurt you, I'll hurt him." Haru said

"No- you know I don't like fights, so don't fight." Resha said

"I can't guarantee anything Chouchou-chan, because if he tries to hurt you you know I'll fight." Haru said

"Same here- so get back to work Butterfly," Ryou said, walking past with a plate of food

"Shirogane-kun!" Resha said, stomping her feet

"What?" Ryou said, turning around after giving the customer their food

"Please promise you won't fight- you too Aino-kun." Resha said, looking from Ryou to Haru and back to Ryou

"Chouchou-chan, its like I said- if he hurts you I'm gonna fight." Haru said

"And if he even lays a finger on you that's wrong I'm _definitely_ hurting him," Ryou said

"Err…" Resha said, and the bell rang that said there was a customer

Everything seemed to grow silent as Kyo entered the café wearing a black t-shirt and jeans with his hands in his jean jacket's pockets.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew Santony-san," Resha said, walking up to Kyo bravely

"Hi Valentine-san," Kyo said smiling

"Let me get you a table," Resha said, walking towards the back

But as she started walking, Kyo grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him!

"I know deep down you still love me Valentine-san, so why don't we start all over again? I'll treat you better than that Shirogane-bozo ever could or ever will." Kyo said

"Don't you DARE call Shirogane-kun a bozo!" Resha said, pulling herself out of Kyo's hold, "And I'm not going back to you. I never will. Especially when I have a boyfriend that actually cares about me and I know he does by the way he treats me. You _never_ treated me the way I wanted to be treated, but Shirogane-kun does."

"It's YOUR fault!" Kyo said, turning to Ryou angrily, "If you hadn't told her I'd come that day, if you hadn't invited her to work here, if you hadn't even been born we'd still be together! I love her and you took her from me damn it!"

"_You_ didn't tell her you came here, _you_ didn't tell her the complete reasons why you don't want her working here the first time, and _you_ didn't treat her right. If you ask me, it's your entire fault." Ryou said

"Shirogane-bozo lets go outside and finish this." Kyo said

"Shirogane-kun, don't!" Resha said, running to Ryou's side, "Please!"

"Let me see your wrist," Ryou said

"Why?" Resha asked, closing her other hand around the wrist Kyo had grabbed

"Let me see it," Ryou said, facing Resha

Resha held her hand out for Ryou to see, and there was a red mark in the shape of Kyo's hand!

"It doesn't hurt Shirogane-kun," Resha said as Ryou held it gently

"Santony-san," Ryou said, turning to Kyo while holding Resha's hand

"What? Afraid to fight me?" Kyo said

"No, but I'd rather not have a scene in my café." Ryou said

"Then let's take this outside- winner of the fight gets Valentine-san," Kyo said

"Oh, so Chouchou-chan's a prize to be won?" Haru said, walking over beside Resha

"What? I thought you were on my side Aino-kun!" Kyo said, whipping around

"No. You treated Chouchou-chan like she was a prize and a toy. I'm sick and tired of you treating her like that." Haru said

"I don't think she's a prize. But I want her back, and I'll fight for her." Kyo said

"Shirogane-kun…please, don't fight him," Resha said

"Don't worry Butterfly," Ryou said smiling as he let go of her hand and walked to the back, followed by Kyo and Haru

"Shirogane-kun…" Resha said, and ran out after them

_--_

_He he…cliffhanger…you'll have to wait until next week to find out what happens! Don't forget to review!_

_-Butterfly_


	23. Chapter 22

Hi everyone

_Hi everyone! I hope you've been enjoying this so far! Sorry for the slightly late update, I've been trying to make it so that I'm not coming up with things right off the top of my head (and it would almost have happened had I not gotten a few more chapters on my computer). Enough of my going on and on, here's the story!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

_**Chapter 22**_

Kyo followed Ryou to the back of the café, and stood straight across from him.

"Aino-san, stay out of this," Ryou said

"Alright…" Haru said reluctantly

Kyo began to circle Ryou, but as Kyo went to jump on him, Resha ran over and Kyo jumped on her and they fell sideways, and he landed on her!

"Get the hell off of me." Resha said

"No," Kyo said, leaning closer to her

But Resha used all of her strength and pushed him off of her, flinging him through the sky!

"Leave me the hell alone. Leave Shirogane-kun the hell alone and leave Aino-kun the hell alone. If you touch any of my friends, or Shirogane-kun, or even try to hurt any of them, I _won't_ hold back and I will fight." Resha said angrily

"Alright, see ya around." Kyo said, and left

"You idiot! You shouldn't have done that!" Ryou said

"She saved you!" Haru said, "That's how you thank your girlfriend?"

"Stay the hell out of this Aino-kun!" Resha said angrily

"Chouchou-chan…" Haru said

"Leave us alone Aino-san," Ryou said

"Alright…" Haru said, and went back into the café

"You shouldn't have protected me," Ryou said, breaking the silence that had fallen over them

"Yeah, and let him beat the shit out of you? I'd rather not," Resha said standing

"You seriously think he'd beat me up?"

"Yes. He's actually really tough. And do you seriously think I'd let him hurt you?"

"You should have. I can handle Santony-san."

"Damn it Shirogane-kun! You don't get it! I protected you because I care about you- A LOT. I lay awake every night thinking about you. I can't concentrate at school because I'm thinking about you; I can't wait until practice is over so I can see you and I can't wait to start working." Resha said, turning to show Ryou her hazel eyes that were brimming with tears behind glasses, "Honestly, I never thought this much about Santony-san, and honestly- I think I love you Shirogane Ryou-kun."

Resha walked home immediately after the fight. She didn't care if Ryou would yell or fire her for leaving. She entered the house, told her mom she would fine in a few minutes, and walked up the stairs and closed the door, plopping on her bed and beginning to cry.

"Resha," Ikuro said, knocking on her daughter's bedroom door

"What?" Resha said, her voice shaky and rough

"Someone's here to see you," Ikuro said

"I guess you can let them in." Resha said, rolling over and sitting up

"Thank you," Ryou said as Ikuro opened the door and he shut it after entering the room, "You left your stuff at the café."

"I know," Resha said

"Akizuki-san put it all in a bag and I decided to bring it over." Ryou said, revealing a plastic bag from behind his back

"What about the café?" Resha asked, standing and walking over to him

"We closed it after you left." Ryou said, handing her the plastic bag

"Oh," Resha said, taking the bag and placing it on her bed, "Anything else?"

"Yeah, you left pretty quickly." Ryou said

"Yeah, well, I was really mad and you didn't let me explain things completely at first." Resha said, walking back over to him

"Have you been crying Butterfly?" Ryou asked, noticing Resha's red eyes

"What do you expect from me Shirogane-kun? My ex-boyfriend tried to beat you up, you yelled at me for protecting you and then I tell you how I feel and you don't stop me when I leave or anything! How am I supposed to react Shirogane-kun?" Resha asked, tears coming to her eyes

"Butterfly…you never really let me answer you or think about my feelings." Ryou said, suddenly wrapping his arms around her, "And I'm not used to feeling or especially showing emotions."

"What are you saying Shirogane-kun?" Resha asked, looking at Ryou

"That I think I love you too," Ryou said

Resha blushed madly, and Ryou smirked as he leaned in and kissed her.

"You should probably go," Resha said sadly

"Why?" Ryou asked, "Do you _want_ me to leave?"

"No, but you should probably go, I still have a lot of homework to do and a lot of other things to do tonight." Resha said

"Okay," Ryou said, letting go of Resha

"So I'll see ya tomorrow after practice?" Resha said as Ryou opened the front door to leave

"Yeah, and tell me if Santony-san hurts or even tries to hurt you," Ryou said

"I will, don't worry." Resha said, rolling her eyes

"See ya." Ryou said, walking away

"See ya," Resha said, and shut the door

"So what happened? Why was Shirogane-san here?" Ikuro asked

"Santony-san came to the café and went to fight Shirogane-kun, and when Santony-san went to jump on Shirogane-kun, I stopped it and Shirogane-kun yelled at me afterwards. And I was really mad about it, and I ended up walking away from the café after telling Shirogane-kun I think I love him." Resha said blushing, "Shirogane-kun came to give me my clothes and things I left at the café."

"Did he tell you how he feels?" Ikuro asked

"He said he's not used to showing or really feeling emotions, but he thinks he's in love with me too," Resha said, blushing an even deeper red

"Oh! How cute!" Ikuro said

"I'm going to go and do my homework and everything else I have to do," Resha said, "And don't forget Friday I have our first competition."

"I know," Ikuro said smiling

Resha went up the stairs, and opened her cell phone, which said she had one text message from Nakuru.

_R u ok?_

Resha text Nakuru, telling her everything that had happened.

_Aw, that's so cute!_

_I know._

They text for a few more minutes, and then said they both had to go.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Kasumi knocked on the large door. She had called Hiromi, and he said he wasn't gong to school that day either, so Kasumi was dropping his homework off again.

"Hello Haruno-san," Michiru, Hiromi's mother, said as she answered the door

"Hello Meis-sama, I brought Hiromi-kun's homework," Kasumi said

"Yes, he's in his room. He's getting better slowly." Michiru said, letting Kasumi in

"Thank you," Kasumi said, bowing as she entered the house

The door creaked as Kasumi opened it slowly. On the twin bed lay Hiromi, the blankets pulled up to his neck and a wet clothe on his forehead.

"Hi Hiromi-kun," Kasumi said

"Hey," Hiromi said, weakly sitting up

"Here's the homework. I hope you get better soon Hiromi-kun." Kasumi said, placing the books on the bedside table

"I'm getting better slowly. Did you get in any fights Sumi-chan?" Hiromi asked

"No, not yet Hiromi-kun," Kasumi said smiling as she walked to the bed

"When's our next test?" Hiromi asked

"Not until next week," Kasumi said

"Okay," Hiromi said

"Well, I should probably get going." Kasumi said, walking towards the door

"Sumi-chan, wait," Hiromi said, grabbing the leg of her jeans

"What's up Hiromi-kun?" Kasumi asked

"Will you be my girlfriend and go out with me?" Hiromi asked

"Of course Hiromi-kun," Kasumi said smiling, "But you need your rest, so I'll see ya later, and if you're not in school, I'll get your homework."

"Okay," Hiromi said smiling, and Kasumi left

_--_

_Here you go! Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review please! Any review is a good review to me!_

_-Butterfly_


	24. Chapter 23

Hi everyone

_Hi everyone! I hope you like this story so far! If you have any ideas, please tell me!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

_**Chapter 23**_

Café Mew Mew remained closed that night. The next morning at Resha's school, though, the incident at the café had gone around and was all everyone was talking about.

"I don't know how much longer I'll be able to handle everyone staring at me you guys." Resha said as she, Tricia, Nakuru, Elizabeth and Haru ate lunch together

"Just ignore them Chouchou-chan," Haru said

"Yeah, you've got us standing beside you and don't forget about Shirogane-san!" Nakuru said, winking, which caused Resha to blush

"What'd he do that caused you to blush just now?" Tricia asked

"Well, I kind of blew up at him after he said I shouldn't have protected him. And I ended up saying that I think I love him and I left the café. But he came to my house to bring me my things and he told me that he's not used to expressing emotions but he thinks he loves me too!" Resha said

"AH!" Tricia and Elizabeth said happily, hugging Resha

"That's so cute!" Tricia said

Resha's cell phone then went off saying she had a text.

"What is Shirogane-kun texting?" Resha asked, flipping her phone open

_Hey, how is school?_

"So?" Nakuru asked

"Hey, how is school," Resha read, texting him back

"Aw! That's so sweet!" Tricia said

"I know," Resha said, and her phone went off again

"What now?" Elizabeth asked

"That sucks; I'll make it up to you by taking you out to dinner." Resha said

"Man, I wish I had a guy that did that!" Tricia said, and Haru held Elizabeth's hand

"Hey mom," Resha said after dialing her mother

"What's up honey?" Ikuro asked

"I can have dinner with Shirogane-kun tonight, right?" Resha said

"Sure," Ikuro said

"Thanks, I might stop at home to change really fast." Resha said, "But he just asked me, so yeah."

"Okay, so I'll talk to you later." Ikuro said

"Bye," Resha said, and they hung up, Resha immediately texting Ryou back

"You gonna be able to get an outfit picked out if you have to do a quick changed?" Tricia said

"Yes, I was able to before." Resha said, her phone went off yet again

"You ask where he's taking you?" Elizabeth asked

"Yeah, and he's taking me to Hime's Restaurant," Resha said

"That's cool, that's a really good restaurant." Haru said

"Yep," Resha said smiling

The day was quick, and Resha hastily changed, and walked quickly out of the locker rooms and to the front gates, where Ryou waited.

"Wow, you're actually on time." Resha said

"Oh be quiet, I take it you want to get changed before we go to Hime's Restaurant?" Ryou said as they began to walk

"If you don't mind," Resha said

"Nope," Ryou said

Once home, Resha threw her backpack on her bed and changed into a denim mini skirt with gems along the bottom, and a short sleeved purple t-shirt.

"Alright, see ya after work mom!" Resha said, grabbing her purse

"Have fun!" Ikuro said, and Resha and Ryou left

"So how was school after lunch?" Ryou asked

"The same as the morning," Resha said sighing, "If someone asks me about it tomorrow I'm gonna punch something or else walk right out of school."

"I highly doubt you'd do either." Ryou said

"Oh yeah? You didn't see me tenth period today. If Aino-kun hadn't calmed me down I probably would have beat somebody up- probably Santony-san. And that's saying something since I don't like to fight." Resha said

"Damn," Ryou said

"Yeah," Resha said sighing

"Next time just text me and I'll calm you down. Don't know how, but I'll try." Ryou said

"Thanks Shirogane-kun," Resha said, holding his hand

"No problem," Ryou said

"So how was your day?" Resha asked

"Same as always- boring." Ryou said

"How's Akasaka-san?"

"Fine."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, but as they were about to enter the restaurant, a Kimera Anima appeared!

"Call Akizuki-chan while I transform," Resha said, handing him her purse as she ran off

"MEW MEW RESHA MEWTAMORPHOSIS!"

Resha quickly stood as Mew Resha, and as she went out of the alley, she was hit with black magic!

"Think we couldn't figure it out? Think we wouldn't see your little light show?" Kei said, appearing with Rei

"We trusted you damn it!" Rei said angrily

"I'm sorry." Mew Resha said standing, "I never meant to hurt you. Except now I have to. You're the enemy, and I don't want to fight, but I will if I have to keep my identity a secret."

"You're dead meat!" Rei said, throwing black magic at Mew Resha

Mew Resha quickly did a round off to avoid the attack. But the attack was heading towards Enzeru, who was in a Café Mew Mew uniform and carried groceries!

"HAKKOU-CHAN!" Mew Resha yelled

Enzeru turned, and immediately dropped the groceries in hand. Ryou appeared beside Mew Resha, and threw a power pendant at Enzeru, thankful no one else was in the area.

"MEW MEW ENZERU MEWTAMORPHOSIS!" Enzeru yelled, catching the power pendant

Enzeru was engulfed in white lights. Her Café Mew Mew uniform turned into a long white sleeveless dress with a short layer of lace underneath and golden lace trimmings with a slit that went to the waist and was tied with gold ribbons, white elbow length gloves with gold lace at the top and white heels with a gold rose at the end. Her hair turned white and her eyes turned golden yellow. Small gold wings (Mint's but gold) appeared on her back and cat ears appeared as well as a cat tail with a white bow!

"Mew Enzeru…" Mew Nakuru said, appearing beside Mew Resha, "Beautiful."

"LIGHT ANGEL STAFF!" Mew Enzeru said

The air stilled as a gold staff with a gold heart at the top with angel wings below appeared and the black magic dispersed.

"RIBBON LIGHTBERRY CHECK!" Mew Enzeru yelled

Mew Enzeru's attack hit the Kimera Anima straight on and it disappeared along with Rei and Kei!

"Come with us Mew Enzeru-chan," Mew Resha said, and all four entered the alley

"Are you alright Chouchou-chan?" Nakuru asked after detransforming

"Yes," Resha said, sliding down the wall of the alley

"Hakkou-san, you're a mew. You, Butterfly and Akizuki-san have to work together to defeat the enemies- Rei and Kei. You should get changed into second shift and into Tokyo High School." Ryou said

"Why?" Enzeru asked

"So we can act more like a team." Resha said, looking up at Enzeru, "Its best. Trust Shirogane-kun's judgment. Frost-chan and Haruno-chan are future mews. There's nothing else to say about our mission. But we have to be on our toes at school- the enemy goes there."

"Alright, when do I start second shift?" Enzeru asked

"ASAP. Tomorrow." Ryou said

"And try and get into Tokyo High ASAP. We'll need your help." Resha said

"Why are you sitting down?" Enzeru asked

"Because I actually _was_ hit with dark magic." Resha said

"You're off today then." Ryou said

"No, I'll be fine." Resha said, standing up weakly

"You sure?" Nakuru asked

"Yeah, don't worry." Resha said, smiling as they walked out of the alley

"Oh man! I dropped all the groceries!" Enzeru said, seeing the mess of groceries on the ground

"Don't worry about it. Here's 20 to pay for more." Ryou said, getting a 20 bill out and handing it to Enzeru

"Thank you Shirogane-san!" Enzeru said, "Now I've gotta go and get them again. See ya tomorrow!"

"Bye," they said, and Enzeru left

"Well, I'd better go. See ya later." Nakuru said

"Right, bye." Resha said, and Nakuru left

"You coming Butterfly?" Ryou, who was now a few feet away, said

"Ah! Next time tell me before you walk away Shirogane-kun!" Resha said, running up to him

"Not my fault you weren't paying attention," Ryou said smirking

"So we're still going to Hime's Restaurant?" Resha said

"Of course," Ryou said

"Okay," Resha said smiling

_--_

_Hope you liked it! Review please and if you have any ideas, tell them to me please!_

_-Butterfly_


	25. Chapter 24

Hi everyone

_Hi everyone! Hope you're enjoying this so far! Here's the next chapter!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

_**Chapter 24**_

The rest of the day was easy, and it was quickly the next morning. Kasumi stood outside of her school with Hiromi, who was still slightly pale.

"Are you sure you should be in school Hiromi-kun?" Kasumi asked, looking at him worriedly

"Was that the hard girl Haruno-san actually being nice?" a girl about fourteen with long blonde hair said, walking over

"So what if I am?" Kasumi said

"It'll ruin your bad girl rep." the girl said

"I don't care." Kasumi said, "I'd rather make sure that my _boyfriend_ is okay and well then make sure my rep is good."

"Yo-yo-your boyfriend?" the girl said, mouth agape

"Yeah, so back off." Kasumi said, her hand becoming a fist

"Sumi-chan," Hiromi said, laying a hand on her shoulder

"What?" Kasumi asked and Hiromi shock his head, "Fine- you got lucky today Akai-san."

"Whatever," the girl, Yuri Akai, said and walked away

"Sometimes I don't know how you can get me calmed down so fast." Kasumi said, sighing as she looked at Hiromi

"Well, we can't necessarily have you beating up the entire student body." Hiromi said smirking

"Sure we can!" Kasumi said, and they both started laughing

--

Enzeru walked down the street wearing Tokyo High School's uniform- a white blouse with a purple bow and sailor collar, and a purple long skirt. It was a big difference from her old uniform of Orihime High- a white silk vest with red on the seams and tie, a pink blouse worn underneath, a red pleated skirt, and a rest school shoes. But she was glad- she never had liked all the attention she got from the boys because of the uniform. She was quickly in front of the school, and as she walked into the gates, she caught sight of Resha and Nakuru sitting at the fountain with Haru, Elizabeth and Tricia.

"Hakkou-chan!" Nakuru said happily

"Hi Akizuki-chan, Chouchou-chan," Enzeru said smiling; "You don't mind me hanging with you, do you?"

"You're always welcome Hakkou-chan, we're friends, remember?" Resha said smiling

"And co-workers!" Nakuru said

"What did you have for breakfast this morning Akizuki-chan?" Enzeru asked, raising an eyebrow

"Chocolate chip pancakes!" Nakuru said

"Oh no," Enzeru groaned slightly, "She'll be hyper all day!"

"That's for sure. And I have pretty much all day with her." Resha said

"I feel sorry for you Chouchou-chan." Haru said

"Thanks," Resha said, "Oh- Hakkou-chan, these are Aino Haru-kun, Yakama Elizabeth-chan, and Meioh Tricia-chan. This is Hakkou Enzeru-chan; she works at the café with me and Akizuki-chan."

"Nice to meet you." Enzeru said, and put a piece of wavy dirty blonde hair behind her ear

"Hey, new student I see." Kyo said, walking over

"Hello Santony-san." Enzeru said, glaring at him

"Do we know each other?" Kyo asked

"I work at the café with Chouchou-chan." Enzeru said

"Bye then!" Kyo said, and ran off

"Nice one!" Nakuru said, high fiving Enzeru

"Thank you; I do what I can for my friends." Enzeru said, bowing as everyone laughed

"Wow," Resha said, holding her stomach, "That was good."

"Do you have your schedule Hakkou-san?" Tricia asked

"No," Enzeru said

"Then let's go and get it." Resha said smiling

"Okay," Enzeru said

--

Jackie had just woken up. After changing into her normal outfit- a white t-shirt with a black snowflake, a jacket with a blue and white butterfly on the back, jeans with black and white gems forming flowers on the side and ballet flats- she went to the orphanage. Today was the day she had off for everything except for Café Mew Mew.

"Hey Ice Princess-chan," Blake said, walking over as she placed her royal blue heart backpack on the ground 

"Hey Blake-kun," Jackie said smiling

"It's been a while," Blake said

"Working will cause that to happen." Jackie said, "You haven't been causing too much trouble, have you?"

"Not too much," Blake said smirking

"Sure," Jackie said, rolling her eyes

--

As soon as Enzeru entered the classroom and introduced herself, her eyes caught onto Rei and Kei. She looked at Resha and Nakuru, and knew they would talk about it later. That time-lunch-came quickly.

"You caught sight of Almena Rei-san and Kaka Kei-san." Resha said, as if knowing what Enzeru was about to say

"Yes, are they the enemy?" Enzeru asked

"Yeah," Nakuru said, glaring at where they could see Rei and Kei

"We have to keep an eye out on them." Resha said, "There's no telling what they'll-"

Before she could finish, a large Kimera Anima appeared!

"MEW MEW RESHA MEWTAMOPRHOSIS!" Resha yelled after going behind the tree

"MEW MEW NAKURU MEWTAMORPHOSIS!" Nakuru yelled

"MEW MEW ENZERU MEWTAMOPRHOSIS!" Enzeru yelled

They were quickly in their mew uniforms and had their weapons ready.

"Hello mews," Rei said appearing

"We attack simultaneously- it won't be able to dodge it." Mew Resha said

"Right." Mew Enzeru said

"BUTTERFLY WIND INFERNO!" Mew Resha yelled

"RIBBON STAR CHECK!" Mew Nakuru yelled

"RIBBON LIGHT BERRY CHECK!" Mew Enzeru yelled

Each attack hit the Kimera Anima at full force and it was instantly destroyed!

Rei and Kei glared at them before disappearing and the girls quickly detransformed. As soon as she detransformed, Resha's cell phone went off.

"Hey Shirogane-kun," Resha said

"What happened?" Ryou asked

"A Kimera Anima attacked. It's okay now though," Resha said

"Good," Ryou said sighing, "How's Hakkou-san doing?"

"Really good," Resha said

"Good, see ya after practice." Ryou said

"Yep, bye." Resha said

"Bye." Ryou said, and they hung up

_--_

_Hope you liked that! Sorry it's kind of boring…Oh, and if you want any information on the mews, tell me and I'll PM it to you._

_-Butterfly_


	26. Chapter 25

Hey everyone, how you doing

_Hey everyone, how you doing? Well, I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and I would like to give a special thanks to Cherrie-Sakura for all she has done for me in her reviews! Here's the next chapter! And in here, we learn a little about Kei and Rei, and you won't expect what you learn!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

_**Chapter 25**_

Kasumi walked silently down the street. It was about 6:30 at night, so the sun was already setting. She had just come back from working with Jackie and Ryou and had asked Ryou why Enzeru wasn't working with them anymore, and he only replied that it fit her schedule best. Somehow she knew that there was something more to it.

"Hello," Kei said, walking over

"May I help you?" Kasumi asked, clutching her school bag tightly

"Just want to have a little fun." Kei said, and pinned Kasumi to the nearby building, "And you're perfect since you're part leopard."

"What are you talking about?" Kasumi said confused

"Oh don't tell me you don't know. You work with the mews. You've been infused with a leopard. This mark on your wrist only proves it!" Kei said, pointing to the leopard on her left wrist

"I just woke up with that one day! I have no idea what you're talking about!" Kasumi said

"BUTTERFLY WING SLASH!" Mew Resha yelled, and immediately after slicing his back, Kei let go of Kasumi

"You okay?" Mew Nakuru asked, walking over to Kasumi with Mew Enzeru

"How DARE you attack her!" Mew Resha said angrily, "She didn't do ANYTHING to you!"

"Yes she did! Your race KILLED my family!" Kei said, "Rei is all I have left!"

"What are you talking about?" Mew Enzeru asked, turning to Kei

"Humans killed mine and Rei's family. Right now we're all that the other has." Kei said, "That's why we made a deal with Byron to destroy the humans and let him rule. You killed my family."

"How was your family killed?" Mew Resha asked

"They were murdered. My mother was raped and killed by a knife. My father was beaten and killed by a sword. The rest of my family suffered the same fate." Kei said, "My mother sent Rei and I away to protect us."

"What's your relation?" Mew Resha asked

"We're siblings. But when we found out our parents were killed, we decided to change last names. She's kept the family name, I changed mine." Kei said, "My real name is Almena Kei."

"Why was your family killed?" Mew Nakuru asked

"Most of them were scientists. They were helping the Shiroganes on the mew project." Kei said

"Shirogane-kun…" Mew Resha said, covering her mouth

"Yes, I knew him." Kei said, "I knew him pretty well actually. And must I say Valentine-san, you changed him quiet a lot from what I saw of him after the funerals of my family and his parents."

"Why get revenge though?" Mew Resha asked, walking over to where Kei now kneeled, "Do you think your family is happy knowing that you've become evil and are facing the one thing they wanted and helped to create?"

"I had no other choice!" Kei said angrily, closing his eyes tightly, "It was either join them or get me and Rei killed!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know!" Mew Resha said, shutting her own eyes and turning her head

"Chouchou-chan, this could all be just a trick!" Mew Enzeru said

"Its not. I can tell when someone's lying." Mew Resha said, looking at her fellow mew and then she looked back at Kei, "Do you have any idea if we can help?"

"No," Kei said, "The only way would be to defeat Byron."

"Who's Byron?" Mew Nakuru asked

"The enemy leader." Kei said, "And my master. I have to listen to him."

"Okay," Mew Resha said, "Kaka-san,"

"Yes?" Kei said

"If you promise to help us, we promise to help you." Mew Resha said

"How can I help you?" Kei said

"It'd almost be as if we never made this deal because it'll be just like normal. If you promise to help us transform mews, we promise to defeat Byron and free you and Almena-san." Mew Resha said

"Alright, but we have to act as if we didn't make this deal." Kei said

"Okay, but I'll have to tell Shirogane-kun." Mew Resha said

"Of course, and I'll have to tell Rei," Kei said

"Right," Mew Resha said, and turned to her fellow mews, "Are you two okay with this?"

"If you are I am." Mew Nakuru said

"I suppose." Mew Enzeru said

"I'm sorry Haruno-chan, I completely forgot about you!" Mew Resha said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kasumi said standing, "But could you please explain this all to me?"

"Right," Mew Enzeru said

As Mew Nakuru was about to explain it, a Kimera Anima appeared!

"Use this power pendant!" Mew Resha said, tossing Kasumi a power pendant

"MEW MEW KASUMI MEWTAMORPHOSIS!" Kasumi yelled

Kasumi was quickly engulfed in gray lights, and wore a jump-suit like top (Mew Pudding's), shorts, boots, gloves and had leopard ears and tail.

"Thanks," Mew Resha said before Kei disappeared

"LEOPARD SWORD!" Mew Kasumi said as the Kimera Anima closed in on them

"LEOPARD SWORD SLASH!" she yelled after a long sword appeared in her hands

The Kimera Anima disappeared, and they all detransformed.

"Do you think you'll be able to transfer to Tokyo High?" Resha asked as they began to talk

"My boyfriend goes to the same school I go to now," Kasumi said sadly, "But I'll try. Maybe even get him to transfer too."

"Good, we need to get to be a team still." Enzeru said

"What happened?" Ryou asked as soon as the girls entered

"Let's talk privately Shirogane-kun," Resha said

"You're explaining everything to me." Ryou said as they headed up the stairs

"I know, that's what I intended to do." Resha said, following him into his room

"So what happened?" Ryou asked

"Does the last name Almena ring a bell?" Resha asked, looking out the window

"A little, why?" Ryou asked

"Kaka-san- Kei-san- was trying to hurt Haruno-chan. He told me things." Resha said

"What kind of things?" Ryou asked, walking over beside Resha

"His real name is Almena Kei-san. He and Almena Rei-san are siblings. Humans killed his family. They were working with your parents on the mew project. They made a deal with the enemy leader, Byron. If they killed humans, Byron would be the leader." Resha said, and a tear rolled down her cheek, "He and Almena-san are all the other has. I made a deal with him, even though it's kind of useless. If he helps us transform mews, we help him and Almena-san get away from Byron. He had no choice in joining Byron. It was either join him or get him and Almena-san killed."

"And because you can sense when someone's lying you know he wasn't lying." Ryou said

"Yes," Resha said

"I remember him now. We used to be pretty good friends." Ryou said

"He said that he knew you well." Resha said

"And now that I remember it, I used to like his sister." Ryou said

"Not something that you should tell your girlfriend probably Shirogane-kun." Resha said laughing

"It got you to laugh though," Ryou said

"Yeah," Resha said sighing, "But we can trust him. I know we can now. I don't know exactly why we can trust him now, but I just know we can trust him. After we made the promise, he disappeared and a Kimera Anima appeared and Haruno-chan transformed. I'll have to make him promise tomorrow during school about it. We never actually shook hands or anything."

"Okay," Ryou said, "Now come on, we've gotta get to work. The others understand and agree to this, right?"

"Yeah," Resha said smiling as she turned to the door, "Thanks Shirogane-kun."

"Ryou," Ryou said

"Huh?" Resha said, turning to him

"Call me Ryou." Ryou said blushing

"Okay Ryou-kun," Resha said smiling, "Now lets go."

"Right Butterfly," Ryou said, walking up to her and kissing her cheek before walking out of the room

_--_

_Hope you liked it! Didn't expect to learn all that, did you?? Lol. Don't forget to review please!_

_-Butterfly_


	27. Chapter 26

_Hi everyone! Hope you've been enjoying this so far! Here's the next chapter. And if you have any ideas, you can tell me because I think I only have this chapter and next week's chapter._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

_**Chapter 26**_

Kasumi sat down at her kitchen table, her mother having just placed a plate of food in front of her.

"Hey mom," Kasumi asked 

"Yeah sweetie?" Inane asked

"Can I transfer to Tokyo High?" Kasumi asked

"Why?" Inane asked

"A lot has happened and I want to transfer there." Kasumi said

"What about Meis-san?" Inane asked

"I want to see if he can transfer too." Kasumi asked blushing, "It's not much of a difference, and I'm sure his mom would let him."

"Alright, I'll get the papers for you tomorrow." Inane said

"Thanks mom," Kasumi asked, and began to eat

The next day Hiromi was in school, and looked healthy again.

"Hiromi-kun," Kasumi said

"Yeah Sumi-chan?" Hiromi asked, taking note of his girlfriend's nervousness

"I'm transferring to Tokyo High School. My mom's getting the papers today." Kasumi said

"What?" Hiromi said, shocked

"I have to. There's things that have made it so I need to." Kasumi said sadly, "I was hoping you'd see if you can transfer there too."

"Hold on," Hiromi asked, pulling his cell phone out

"Hello?" his mother asked a minute later

"Hey mom," Hiromi said

"What's up?" his mother asked

"Can I transfer to Tokyo High? Kasumi-chan is transferring." Hiromi said

"Sure, I'll get the papers today." His mother said

"Thanks, see ya." Hiromi said

"See ya," she said, and they hung up

"Tokyo High better be ready for two new transfer students." Hiromi said smiling

"Yes!" Kasumi said, happily hugging him

--

Rei looked like she was about to kill Kei. Her eyes were stuck as a glare that was aimed at him. But he wasn't the only one receiving the glares- Enzeru, Resha and Nakuru were also receiving the glares.

"Why is she glaring at you three?" Tricia asked

"Just something that happened last night." Resha said

"Okay," Elizabeth said

Kei walked over to them. "Valentine-san, Hakkou-san, Akizuki-san, can I talk to you privately?" he asked politely

"Yeah," Resha said, and they walked a ways away

"What's up Kaka-san?" Enzeru asked

"Rei isn't happy with what we're doing." Kei said

"We kind of figured that when we saw her glaring at us and you too." Nakuru said, crossing her arms

"Yeah, I know. And I'm sorry about that…but it's gonna take some time before I get her to calm down and help you." Kei said

"Just try to get her to help quickly, okay?" Resha said

"Okay," Kei said

"Alright, talk to you later." Resha said

"Yep," Kei said, and they went their separate ways

--

"Keiichiro," Ryou said, sitting in the kitchen

"Yeah Ryou?" Keiichiro said

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing with the girls and letting them do the agreement with Kei?" Ryou asked

"Do you trust Valentine-san?" Keiichiro asked

"Of course, she's my girlfriend." Ryou said

"Then you should trust her judgment as the leader." Keiichiro said

"Right," Ryou said sighing

--

It was later that day, and Jackie entered the café alone.

"Where are the others?" Jackie asked after changing and entering the kitchen, where Keiichiro was along with Ryou

"They all had to switch to the next shift because of plans." Keiichiro said

"Oh, okay." Jackie said

--

Resha exited the school's gym. That day's practice had been extremely tiring, and she felt like she could just fall over and die.

"Why must practice be so hard?" Resha asked, leaning against the school's front gates

"Why did you have to make that agreement?" Rei asked, suddenly appearing beside Resha

"What do you mean?" Resha asked, confused as she stood up straight and looked Rei in the eyes

"Why do you want to help us?" Rei asked, "Kei and I, I mean." 

"Because I'm not as bad as you think I am and I think you guys have had a rough life and could use some help." Resha said, "I also think that you're actually not as bad as you let yourselves look like you are."

"But still…you never had to." Rei said

"But I want to. And that's all that matters, isn't it? And shouldn't you be happy that one day you'll be away from the grip of the enemy- Bryon I believe?" Resha said

"Of course I'm happy about that. But it's the only life Kei and I have ever had really. We grew up being apart of them." Rei said, "They're pretty much family."

"I guess I understand. You really don't want to betray your family, do you?" Resha asked

"No," Rei said sadly, "But I also want freedom- they treat me like shit and they used to abuse me and Kei both."

"Then why stay with them?" Resha asked, confused

"We had no choice. It was either being with them or die. I should be glad though. I can finally get away from the enemy and the hatred and everything that happened before." Rei said, slightly angrily

"Yeah, I see what you mean." Resha said, "And Almena-san?"

"First- Almena-chan. What is it?" Rei asked, smiling

"Alright Almena-_chan_, know that I'm willing to listen, no matter what it is or when it is, okay?" Resha said

"Okay, thanks Valentine-san," Rei said

"Valentine-chan or Chouchou-chan." Resha said smiling

"Okay," Rei said smiling again

"Hey," Ryou said, walking over, "Hope I'm not too late."

"No, I was just talking to Almena-chan. Almena-chan; this is Shirogane Ryou-kun, my boyfriend. Ryou-kun, this is Almena Rei-chan." Resha said

"It's been a while Shirogane-san," Rei said smiling

"A long time." Ryou said, "Come on Butterfly, we should probably get you home."

"Right, see ya Almena-chan," Resha said smiling

"See ya Chouchou-chan," Rei said, and walked another direction as Ryou and Resha walked away

_--_

_There you go! Hope you liked it! Review please!_

_-Butterfly_


	28. Chapter 27

_Hi everyone! I hope you've been having a good time! Here's the next chapter._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

_**Chapter 27**_

"So you okay?" Ryou asked as they walked

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Resha asked

"I don't know," Ryou said

"You trusted them once, why can't you trust them again Ryou-kun?" Resha asked, stopping in front of her house

"Because they tried to kill you Butterfly!" Ryou said angrily

"And they're making up for it! They're not bad anymore Ryou-kun!" Resha said angrily

"How do you know though?" Ryou said

"Because I can sense when someone's lying! Or have you forgotten about that part of me?" Resha said

"But still Butterfly…how can you be so sure that they won't betray us?" Ryou said

"Because I just can." Resha said, "It's hard to explain- but I have a good feeling about this."

"Fine," Ryou said sighing, "I trust your judgment."

"Thank you Ryou-kun," Resha said, hugging Ryou

"Yeah," Ryou said sighing and hugging her back

"See ya in a while." Resha said

"Right," Ryou said, and walked off

--

Rei and Kei stood outside Café Mew Mew, their bodies seemingly frozen in place.

"Are you sure we should be doing this Kei?" Rei said worriedly

"Yes," Kei said, laying a hand on Rei's shoulder, "Trust me sis."

"I trust you with my life bro." Rei said

"Good," Kei said

They raised their hands into the air, and suddenly a large lion Kimera Anima appeared in front of the café!

"Attack Kimera Anima!" Kei said

The large Kimera Anima let out a large roar, and slashed its large claw into the door of Café Mew Mew. People began to run out screaming, terrified of this large beast.

Inside the café, four shots could barely be heard from down in the lab.

"MEW MEW RESHA MEWTAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW NAKURU MEWTAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW ENZERU MEWTAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW KASUMI MEWTAMORPHOSIS!"

"Hey Kei, Rei!" Mew Resha said, running out to where the Kimera Anima was with the others

"Hello mews," they said, fake hatred within their voices

"Decided to destroy the café, huh?" Mew Nakuru said

"Sorry, but we can't let you do that." Mew Enzeru said

"Yeah-" Mew Kasumi said

But before she could finish her retort, the large Kimera Anima swiped at her with its claw!

"That'll teach you not to talk while battling." Rei said

"You'll pay for that." Mew Kasumi said angrily

"Yeah right," Kei said

"COSMIC STAR BELL!" Mew Nakuru yelled

"LIGHT ANGEL STAFF!" Mew Enzeru yelled

"LEOPARD SWORD!" Mew Kasumi yelled

"BUTTERFLY WING SLASH!" Mew Resha yelled

But as she sliced through the Kimera Anima, it didn't even move! 

"RIBBON STAR CHECK!" Mew Nakuru yelled

But yet again it didn't work.

"What are we doing wrong?" Mew Nakuru said angrily

"RIBBON LIGHT BERRY CHECK!" Mew Enzeru yelled

But the Kimera Anima wasn't affected yet again.

"KEI!" Mew Resha said angrily

Mew Resha flew up to Kei and began to punch him.

"Us not being able to defeat it wasn't part of the plan." Mew Resha muttered

"Neither was me falling for you." Kei whispered

Mew Resha stopped in mid-punch and just floated there, looking at Kei in shock.

"Chouchou-chan what's wrong?" Mew Nakuru asked

"Just work on defeating the Kimera Anima." Mew Resha said

"LEOPARD SWORD SLASH!" Mew Kasumi yelled

But it yet again didn't destroy the Kimera Anima.

"Why did you bring a more powerful monster?" Mew Resha said, starting to attack Rei

"Because we have to make it look like we didn't make this deal." Rei said, "And why'd you start attacking me instead of Kei?"

"Because." Mew Resha said

"Butterfly- stop dealing with them and help the others!" Ryou said through her power pendant

It was then that Mew Resha realized what was going on beneath her own floating spot. All three girls' uniforms were torn slightly; they had cuts on their legs and arms, and were all breathing deeply, their weapons held in their hands tightly.

"I'm sorry," Mew Resha said, flying down to the others, "I wasn't paying attention."

"Its okay, but we should probably work together to defeat this thing." Mew Nakuru said, smiling weakly

"Right," Mew Resha said

"LEOPARD SWORD SLASH!" Mew Kasumi yelled

"RIBBON LIGHT BERRY CHECK!" Mew Enzeru yelled

"RIBBON STAR CHECK!" Mew Nakuru yelled

"BUTTERFLY WIND INFERNO!" Mew Resha yelled

The attacks combined and in one large explosion, the Kimera Anima was destroyed!

"Come on Rei," Kei said

"Right," Rei said, and the two disappeared

All the girls detransformed, and Resha leaned against the café wall, looking into the sky.

"What's wrong Chouchou-chan?" Nakuru asked

"Yeah, why'd you suddenly stop fighting Kei?" Enzeru asked

"Yeah, you were actually doing really well." Kasumi said

"He said something I really didn't want to hear from him." Resha said

"What?" Enzeru asked

"I said to him that bringing a monster that we couldn't defeat wasn't part of the deal, and he said that neither was him falling for me." Resha said

"He said what?" Ryou said, suddenly appearing

"He said that he had fallen for me. That was why I froze in the sky and why I started going after Rei instead." Resha said sadly as she fell to the ground gently by rolling down the wall

"You can't let them get to you Butterfly." Ryou said, kneeling beside her

"Then how am I supposed to react? The ENEMY likes me!" Resha said

"He's not our enemy anymore. He's our friend, remember?" Nakuru said

"I know…but still…you know how you always are surprised when you find out someone new likes you? I'm just surprised…why did it have to be me though? Why couldn't it have been one of you?" Resha said

"What do you mean? Shouldn't you be glad that someone likes you?" Nakuru asked

"No, my powers are based on love from other people." Resha said, looking at Ryou, "Right Ryou-kun?"

"Yeah," Ryou said, and lay against the wall with her, taking her hand, "I don't know what to say."

"Why not? Aren't you supposed to know all this stuff?" Kasumi said

"I just don't know for once- okay Haruno-chan!" Ryou said angrily, punching the wall with his free hand

"Ryou-kun, calm down." Resha said, "I'm sure everything is going to be fine eventually."

"Your power could go crazy Butterfly!" Ryou said, looking into her eyes

"They won't." Resha said

"How can you be so sure?" Ryou asked

"Because it's my own body." Resha said, "I think I know my body better then you know mine."

"I should really hope so." Nakuru said

"But this involves your _powers_, not your body." Ryou said

"And you have to believe that I can control my powers Ryou-kun." Resha said, letting go of his hand and standing up, "I've been controlling them up until now."

"And now there's even more power because he likes you!" Ryou said angrily

"So what? Ryou-kun, you have to believe that I'll be able to control my powers with even more if you ever want me to help destroy the enemy!" Resha said angrily

"But you might not be able to and you could seriously hurt yourself or even end up dying!" Ryou said

"And what's different from that and destroying Kimera Animas?" Resha said

"Do you think they forgot we're here?" Kasumi whispered

"Yeah," Nakuru whispered

"There's a big difference!" Ryou said

"Oh yeah? Tell me it!" Resha said

Ryou was silent as he stood up so he was towering over Resha. She held her ground as she looked into his eyes.

"See- there is no difference." Resha said

"Kimera Animas I know you can handle yourself against. Your own powers I don't know if you can handle yourself against." Ryou said, suddenly wrapping his arms around her, "Its not that I don't believe in you, I'm just scared that you'll be killed by your own powers."

"And you're not scared that I'll be killed by the Kimera Animas?" Resha said, pushing back slightly

"No! Butterfly- this is what I'm talking about with your powers. They're already starting to get out of hand." Ryou said

"How do you know it's my power?" Resha asked

"Your eyes are turning purple." Ryou said

"Oh," Resha said, blushing

"Butterfly, you have to believe that you need to just relax and your power will relax and you'll be fine." Ryou said, "Every time that you feel that you're acting weird or differently or something, just relax."

"But why aren't the others affected or having their power increased like this?" Resha asked, closing her eyes as she laid her head on his chest

"Because of your power to tell when someone's lying." Ryou said

"Oh yeah," Resha said, blushing

"I think we should probably get working on fixing the café." Nakuru said

"Right," Ryou said, letting go of Resha

"Sorry about everything you guys." Resha said

"No problem and we'll keep an eye out for when you act weird and stuff." Enzeru said

"Thanks," Resha said smiling

"That's what friends are for, right Chouchou-chan?" Nakuru said smiling

"Right." Resha said smiling

_--_

_There you go! Hope you liked it!_

_-Butterfly_


	29. Chapter 28

_Hi everyone! Hope you're doing well today! I lost all my documents, and luckily I remembered everything I had typed on this story (which was a lot) and was able to get it written for you now so I can still update this week! So here's the next chapter!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

_**Chapter 28**_

Time went by quickly, and it was soon the next day. Kasumi and Hiromi arrived and were quickly introduced.

"Hey," Kei and Rei said walking over

"Hey," everyone but Resha said

"Hello," Resha said, avoiding eye contact with Kei

"So who are you?" Hiromi asked

"Kaka Kei," Kei said

"Almena Rei," Rei said

"Meis Hiromi, its nice to meet you. Do you already know them Kasumi-chan?" Hiromi asked

"Yes." Kasumi said, glaring at Kei

"Why is she glaring at Kaka-san?" Haru whispered to Resha

"Its a long story and its why I'm leaving right now. I'll tell you in lunch." Resha said, and walked away from the group

"What's with her?" Kei asked

"The same thing that's with us." Enzeru said, walking away with Nakuru

"You coming Haruno-chan?" Nakuru asked

"Yeah," Kasumi said, glaring at Kei again and leaving with the girls

"Sorry man," Hiromi said, and left with Kasumi, "What's up? Why are you all walking away from Kaka-san?"

"Because he told Chouchou-chan he had fallen for her when she has a boyfriend and he's just an inconsiderate jerk." Enzeru said

"Okay then..." Hiromi said, still slightly confused

Time went by quickly, and during lunch, Resha told Haru, Tricia and Elizabeth why they had walked away from Kei and Rei.

"Now I can see why. What did Shirogane-san say about it all?" Haru asked

"He just helped me through it, and said he knew I wouldn't break up with him because of it and just stuff like that" Resha said

"I guess that's a good thing..." Elizabeth said

"It is," Resha said

Time went by quickly, and it was already after school and Resha was walking to the locker rooms when Kei suddenly appeared around her.

"You've been avoiding me all day Chouchou-chan." Kei said

"And your point is...?" Resha said

"Why?" Kei said, suddenly putting her against the wall

"You should know why. Now get away from from me." Resha said, trying to push her off of him

"Chouchou-chan, I wasn't lying. I love you." Kei said, "And I'll do anything to get you to love me."

"There's nothing you can do that would make me love you." Resha said

"Oh yeah? Its amazing what a little bit of magic can do." Kei said, his hand glowing black

"Would you really be happy with me loving you only because of a spell?" Resha asked

"Yes," Kei said, "I would be happy as long as you loved me."

Resha didn't know what to say.

--

Kasumi walked down the hallway, trying to get used to the new school and find Resha to see how she was doing. She turned towards where she believed the locker rooms to be, and saw Kei with his arms by Resha's head as she was pushed against the wall.

"Kaka-san, leave her alone!" Kasumi said, running down the hallway

"Why should I? She loves me." Kei said

--

Ryou was down in the lab when the computer suddenly went off. He looked at it, and it showed that Resha was under stress, scared and that there was an enemy around her.

"Going to Butterfly's school- if Jackie asked, I had to get something!" Ryou said, running up the stairs

"What's wrong?" Keiichiro asked

"Something has happened to Butterfly." Ryou said, and ran out of the cafe

--

"What do you mean? Chouchou-chan, what about Shirogane-kun?" Kasumi said

"Kei is the only one I love." Resha said

Her voice almost seemed like a robot's- full of no emotion or anything. Her eyes weren't their bright and cheerful hazel color, they were dull and showed nothing.

Ryou had just appeared next to Kasumi. "Butterfly, what's happening?" he asked

"Your girlfriend is now my girlfriend." Kei said, wrapping his arms around Resha

"What? What did you do to her?" Ryou said angrily

"Nothing that she didn't want done to her." Kei said as Resha wrapped her arms around his neck

"Butterfly, come on, snap out of whatever he's done to you!" Ryou said, "What about you and I?"

"Kei is the only one I love." Resha said in the same tone of voice as before

Kei dipped his head low, and went to kiss Resha.

"Leave her alone Kei!" Rei said angrily, suddenly appearing beside Kasumi

But before anything could happen, Kei teleported him and Resha away!

"Chouchou-chan..." Kasumi said, falling to her knees

"Butterfly..." Ryou said, and hit the wall beside him

"We have to get her back!" Kasumi said

"How? Kei teleported them who-knows-where!" Ryou said angrily

"You easily could have stopped this Shirogane-kun!" Kasumi said

"Yeah right- he completely hypnotized her!" Ryou said

"But when she saw you and heard your voice it seemed like she was almost out of it!" Kasumi said, "You could have saved her!"

"Stop fighting you two!" Rei said, "Trust me on this. I know how to get her back and how to stop Kei."

"Alright- what do we do?" Ryou asked

"How can you trust her just like that? Her BROTHER just took Chouchou-chan- YOUR GIRLFRIEND- away to who-knows-where!" Kasumi said angrily

"But because he's her brother she knows him and knows where he probably took her and how to stop him." Ryou said

"Whatever. What do we do? I want Chouchou-chan back..." Kasumi said sighing

"You'll have to tell the other girls this as well." Rei said, "But what will happen is I will teleport myself and Shirogane-san to the base, where I believe Kei has taken Chouchou-chan. There, Shirogane-san will distract Kei by fighting him, while I go to Resha and take the spell off of her."

"Alright. Haruno-chan, go and tell the other girls. We'll meet at the park in ten minutes." Ryou said

"Right," Kasumi said, and ran off

"You truly love Chouchou-chan, don't you?" Rei said as they began to walk

"Yes." Ryou said

"I don't mean to screw up your relationship or anything when I say this, but I used to care a lot about you Shirogane-san." Rei said, "Before I chose to be with Byron I mean. When our families were still alive."

"I used to too Almena-san." Ryou said, his voice unfeeling as he said it, "But that was in the past."

"Yes," Rei said, "I remember when I first saw you when we were younger...you were so kind then...what happened?"

"The day that Byron attacked our families happened." Ryou said

"Oh..." Rei said

They walked the rest of the way in silence, and while they waited for Kasumi and the others to come to the park, Rei told Ryou about Kei's weaknesses.

"Alright, sorry we're late. I had a hard time finding them." Kasumi said, running over with Nakuru and Enzeru

"Are you ready?" Enzeru said

"Yeah, you all had better transform." Ryou said

"MEW MEW ENZERU MEWTAMOPRHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW KASUMI MEWTAMOPRHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW NAKURU MEWTAMOPRHOSIS!"

Once the three had transformed, they all gathered in a circle, Mew Kasumi and Ryou holding onto Rei's hands so that they could all teleport at once.

In a flash of light, they were in a dark room, where only a bed and a desk were. On the bed, though, Kei and Resha sat, their arms wrapped around each other.

Ryou's blood boiled. "Kei, let go of my girl." he said through gritted teeth

"Why should I? She's my girl now." Kei said, letting go of Resha and standing up, "KIMERA ANIMAS!" he had yet to notice the girls that were in the room.

"Lets do this girls!" Mew Enzeru said, "LIGHT ANGEL STAFF!"

"COSMIC STAR BELL!" Mew Nakuru yelled

"LEOPARD SWORD!" Mew Kasumi yelled

"Kei, I challenge you to a fight- winner gets Butterfly." Ryou said

"Alright. Lets begin." Kei said, getting into a fighting position

As they fought, Rei silently walked up to Resha. Whispering a soft spell, Resha's eyes suddenly went purple and she let out a loud scream. At that very moment, Ryou had gotten kicked in the gut and was on the ground.

"Butterfly..." Ryou said weakly

Ignoring the pain he got as he stood up, he walked over to Resha.

"Butterfly...come on, stop screaming...I'm here..." Ryou said, sitting beside her

The girls, having easily defeated the two Kimera Animas, walked over as well.

"Chouchou-chan, its okay now. We're all here." Mew Nakuru said, putting a hand on Resha's shoulder

"Step back." Rei said

"Why?" Mew Enzeru said

"Her eyes are purple." Mew Kasumi said, and jumped back

"What do we do?" Mew Nakuru asked after she and Mew Enzeru walked over beside Mew Kasumi

"Shirogane-san, there's only one way." Rei said, "And you have to do it quickly before people around the base hear her or something happens so that they find out that you're here."

"What is it?" Ryou asked

"You have to kiss her and put all your love into it." Rei said

"Why can't I do it then?" Kei asked

"Because you're the idiot that did this! That spell had two back-up spells on it! When the spell is first taken off she will scream for a while, and then when she finally stops screaming she will faint!" Rei said angrily, glaring at her brother

"Oh..." Kei said

Ryou ignored the fighting siblings, and gently kissed Resha, pouring all his heart into it.

"Mm...I love you Ryou-kun..." Resha said, smiling before she fainted in Ryou's arms seconds after Ryou took his lips off hers

"Come on, lets go home." Ryou said, smiling down at the angelic figure in his arms

"Right." Rei said smiling, and teleported them all back to Earth

_--_

_There you go! Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review please!_

_-Butterfly_


	30. Chapter 29

_Hey everyone! Hope you've been having a good time!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

_**Chapter 29**_

Resha's eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room, immediately noticing that it wasn't her own.

"You're in my room." Ryou said

Resha looked towards where she heard the voice. Ryou stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"Ryou-kun..." Resha said, her voice raspy

"You shouldn't talk, you've been out for about two hours. Just like Almena-san said." Ryou said, walking over to his bed where Resha lay and handing her a piece of paper, "Just write what you want to say on this paper."

_What happened?_

"What's the last thing you remember?"

_Kaka-san appearing around me when I was going to practice._

"Kaka-san hypnotized you into loving him and took you to their base. I don't know what he did to you while you were there though. Almena-san teleported the girls and I to the base and the girls fought Kimera Animas while I fought Kaka-san for you and Almena-san took the spell off of you." Ryou said

_Oh...so why am I here? Why in your room?_

"Would you have preferred me to take you home after you fainted and you not have anyone explain this to you?"

_Hehe...thanks. When can I go home?_

"You should probably go home now actually. Its about 5:00 and you might want to act like you never disappeared. Does your coach call the house if you don't show up for practice?"

_No. So I'll pretty much have to lie to my mom? Tell her that I went to practice and just act like that two hours never happened?_

"Yes,"

_Alright. Thanks Ryou-kun._

"Ryou-kun just doesn't sound right, so call me just Ryou, okay Butterfly?"

_Alright. And you do know that you can call me Resha, don't you?_

"Yeah, but Butterfly sounds more like you." he ruffled her hair, "Now come on, lets get you home. And you can talk now I guess."

"Okay, thanks again." Resha said, her voice still slightly raspy

"We better get your voice back to normal before you get home." Ryou said, "You can have a water when we get downstairs. That will probably help. And the cafe's still opened tonight."

"Alright." Resha said smiling, "Thanks for everything Ryou."

"Its nothing, so stop thanking me." Ryou said, standing up, "Now come on, we gotta get you home before your mom gets suspicious."

"Right." Resha said, and stood up

But as Resha stood up, she nearly fell back onto the bed. Ryou caught her before she could though, wrapping his arms around her waist. As he helped her regain her balance, he kissed her.

"Careful," Ryou said as they walked out of the room

"I will be." Resha said

"So how are you doing now Chouchou-chan?" Jackie asked as Resha and Ryou walked down the stairs

"Much better now." Resha said smiling, and went into the fridge, taking a water out

"That's good." Keiichiro said

"Yes," Resha said, "I'll be back in a while."

"Alright." Keiichiro said

Resha suddenly stopped in the back doorway.

"What's up Butterfly?" Ryou asked

"My school things." Resha said, "Where are they?"

"Oh yeah, they're in my room. Hold on," Ryou said

"Thanks," Resha said, and Ryou went upstairs

"So how have you been Chouchou-chan?" Jackie asked

"Pretty good. It seems there aren't as many costumers during your shift as there are mine. Usually the others and I are going insane because there are so many customers." Resha said, looking into the dining area

"Probably because of how friendly you all are. I mean no offense to you of course Frost-chan." Keiichiro said

"None taken Akasaka-san." Jackie said smiling, and walked to the doorway

"And don't forget how you all look in the uniforms." Ryou said appearing

"Ryou!" Resha said blushing

"Come on, lets get you home." Ryou said smirking

"Yeah," Resha said

_--_

_Yes, I know its a very uneventful chapter...but I have just about no ideas. So please, if you have any ideas, please tell me! Don't forget to review!_

_-Butterfly_


	31. Chapter 30

_Hi everyone! I hope you've been enjoying this story. Here's the next chapter._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

_**Chapter 30**_

Resha entered the house.

"Resha," Ikuro said

"Yeah mom?" Resha said

"I got a call from your coach wondering where you were. Why weren't you at practice?" Ikuro asked

"I...I suddenly ran into someone and I had to go with them." Resha said

"What?" Ikuro said, confused

"On my way to practice I ran into someone and decided to go with them." Resha said, "Its okay though mom, everything is fine."

"Alright..." Ikuro said, "But you should at least call the next time something like that happens."

"Yes mother," Resha said

"So what do you want for dinner?" Ikuro asked

"Anything really. I'm going to go upstairs." Resha said

"Alright," Ikuro said

A short while later, Resha was back at the cafe.

"Chouchou-chan," Keiichiro said after Resha changed

"Yes Akasaka-kun?" Resha said

"Ryou wants you downstairs in the lab." Keiichiro said

"Okay, thank you." Resha said

"Of course," Keiichiro said smiling as Resha walked downstairs to the lab

"There you are Butterfly." Ryou said as Resha walked over to where he was at the computers

"Yeah, what's up?" Resha asked

"First off, starting next week Almena-san and Kaka-san are going to be working here with you and the others." Ryou said

"Alright," Resha said sighing, "I suppose I can deal with that."

"And where's your power pendant?" Ryou asked

"I put it in my school bag when I was going to practice..." Resha said, "I never checked my school bag after I went home though..."

"Crap. Did you bring it with you?" Ryou asked

"No, why? What's wrong Ryou?" Resha asked

"There's a locater in your power pendant and its not saying you're at your house. I'm worried someone got it that shouldn't have it." Ryou said

"Where is it then?" Resha asked

"In the park." Ryou said

"Can I try and get it then?" Resha said

"Yeah, I'll come with you." Ryou said standing

"Alright," Resha said, and they walked up the stairs

"We'll be right back." Ryou said

"What's wrong?" Kasumi asked

"My power pendant's gone." Resha said

"Hurry and find it. We'll cover the cafe for now." Enzeru said, her voice serious

"Yes, thank you." Resha said, and she and Ryou left the cafe

"We better hurry," Ryou said

"Right." Resha said, starting to run

They ran towards the park, and were quickly there. Somehow neither one of them managed to be tired.

"Kaka-san..." Resha said, seeing Kei at a swing

"Do you think...?" Ryou said

"Yeah," Resha said, and walked over to Kei with Ryou

"Hello Kaka-san," Ryou said

"Hey," Kei said

"Kaka-san," Resha said

"Yeah?" Kei said, looking up at them

"Where's my power pendant?" Resha asked

"What are you talking about?" Kei asked

"I know you have my power pendant and you know what we're talking about Kaka-san." Resha said

"Alright then..." Kei said

"Please give it to me." Resha said

"Whatever," Kei said, and took the power pendant out of his pocket

"Thank you Kaka-san." Resha said smiling, and walked away with Ryou

"I should seriously just get you a choker or something to hang that on so you don't lose it." Ryou said

"No. This is the first and only time I've lost it since I got it." Resha said, hugging her power pendant closely

"That's still one too many times Butterfly," Ryou said smirking

"You just want to buy me something, don't you?" Resha said

"No," Ryou said

"Whatever," Resha said, rolling her eyes

They were soon back at the cafe, and Ryou was upstairs in his room.

"Mom...would you be mad at me if I were to give Butterfly the necklace you gave me to when you were alive? The one that dad gave you..." Ryou said to himself as he sat on his bed

In his hands was a small ribbon chocker. In the center was a small heart charm, and at the edge there seemed to be a buckle that you could clip another thing onto it.

_Knock...knock...knock_

"Come in," Ryou said, hiding the necklace

"Hi Shirogane-san, I hope you don't mind me coming up here." Kasumi said

"No, what's up Haruno-san?" Ryou said, looking at her curiously

"I was just wondering if I could get off of work early Friday." Kasumi said

"You mean tomorrow?" Ryou asked

"Yeah." Kasumi said, "I forgot it was Thurdsay."

"Yeah. We might just close the cafe. I think Butterfly has a gymnastics meet." Ryou said

"Alright." Kasumi said

"That it?" Ryou said

"Shirogane-san," Kasumi said

"Yeah?" Ryou said

"I heard you talking to yourself...I'm sure your mother will understand if you give it to Chouchou-chan. You truly love her." Kasumi said, and with that, walked out of the room

"Is she right mom?" Ryou whispered

--

Kasumi walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Chouchou-chan?" Kasumi said

"Yes?" Resha said, holding two plates in her hands

"Do you have a meet tomorrow night?" Kasumi asked

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me! I gotta make sure Ryou can give me tomorrow off!" Resha said

"'Ryou' huh?" Nakuru said

"Yeah..." Resha said blushing as she walked out into the dining area

"Hi Shirogane-san," Nakuru said as Ryou walked down the stairs

"Why don't you all just call me Shirogane?" Ryou said

"Getting friendlier I see," Resha said entering

"That's what happens when someone changes." Ryou said shrugging, smirking as he saw Resha blush slightly

"Oh!" Resha said

"What?" Ryou asked

"Can I have tomorrow off? I have that gymnastics competition," Resha said

"We'll close the cafe tomorrow. I'll get a hold of Frost-san and tell her." Ryou said

"My phone has her number right in it." Resha said

"Get over here then. I know you have it in your pocket even though it should be in your locker." Ryou said

"Yes sir," Resha said, rolling her eyes as she walked over to him and handed him her cell phone

"Yeah, yeah," Ryou said, and Resha walked into the dining area

A short while later, they were closing up the cafe and everyone but Resha had left.

"Come on Butterfly, I'll walk you home." Ryou said

"Duh," Resha said, rolling her eyes

"Hey, tomorrow I wanna take you out after the meet, okay?" Ryou said as they walked

"Alright," Resha said, "I have to go straight to practice after school and then the competition- that's what we call meets- is at 5:00." Resha said

"Alright," Ryou said, "How long do you think it'll be?"

"Don't know. Probably it will done at 6:30-7:00." Resha said

"Alright," Ryou said

"Oh, and I will probably have to make up today's practice." Resha said, "And I was wrong. The coach now DOES call the house when you miss practice."

"What?" Ryou said

"Yeah, mom got a call from the coach. I told mom that I ran into someone and decided to go with them. It wasn't completely a lie," Resha said

"Oh," Ryou said

"Yeah," Resha said, and they were in front of her house

"So I'll see ya tomorrow at the competition, okay?" Ryou said

"Yeah. We'll go out afterwards, okay?" Resha said

"Alright," Ryou said smiling, "See ya Butterfly."

"See ya Ryou," Resha said, smiling as she walked into the house

"Hey honey," Ikuro said as Resha entered the living room

"I'm going out with Ryou tomorrow after the competition." Resha said

"Competition? What competition?" Ikuro asked

"My gymnastics competition against Orihime High," Resha said

"Oh yeah!" Ikuro said

"Yeah..." Resha said, "Well, I'm going to go to bed. I have a feeling coach is going to want to work me hard tomorrow."

"Yeah, she said that she wanted you to come to the school at 7:00 so that you can make up today's practice." Ikuro said

"Alright, thanks mom." Resha said sighing

--

_There you go! Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review please!_

_-Butterfly_


	32. Chapter 31

_Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

_**Chapter 31**_

The next day, Resha got up early and went to the school gym to practice for gymnastics early.

She had just gotten done with her routine, and she suddenly heard clapping.

"Very good," Kyo said, walking in, "You're still as good as you ever were."

"What do you want Santony-san?" Resha asked, clearing annoyed

"I want you back. I was stupid for doing everything I did." Kyo said

"No, I'm in love with Ryou. I'm not going to come back to you." Resha said

"Why?" Kyo said, cupping her face in his hands

Before Resha could do anything, he had pushed her against the wall, his arms pinning her down, and was kissing her!

Suddenly, he was pulled away from her.

"Leave her alone." Kei, her savior, said

"Who are you to talk? You've tried getting her too!" Kyo said

"Yeah, and your point is?" Kei said, and turned to Resha, "Get out of here."

"No, you shouldn't fight my battles. Neither one of you should even be in here. What if coach finds out? Not only will I be in trouble- you two both will be too." Resha said

"The only way I'll leave is if you go back out with me." Kyo said

"Then you'll be staying here forever." Resha said, walking away from both the boys, "Because I'm not going to go back out with you and nothing you say will stop me."

"What if I say that I'll kill Shirogane-san if you don't go back out with me?" Kyo said

Resha stopped in her tracks and turned back to him. "You've tried that already. Try to come up with something original." she said, and started walking again

"Valentine-san!" Kei said, and ran after her

"Coach," Resha said, seeing Coach Hoshizawa in the hallway

"Oh, are you done? Who is that with you?" Coach Hoshizawa said

"This is Kaka Kei-san. I was practicing when Santony Kyo-san came in and we got into a...bad position and Kaka-san was merely helping me." Resha said

"Santony-san is still trying to get you back?" Coach Hoshizawa said

"Yes," Resha said, blushing slightly

"When I was younger, I never had guys coming after me..." Coach Hoshizawa said sighing, "Well, go and get changed and then head to your class. Its almost time for the students to enter the building anyways."

"Right, thank you coach." Resha said

"Of course," Coach Hoshizawa said smiling and walked down the hallway

"Kaka-san," Resha said before she entered the locker room

"Yeah Valentine-san?" Kei said

"First- its Chouchou-chan or Valentine-chan. And thank you." Resha said

"Of course Chouchou-chan." Kei said smiling

With that, Resha entered the locker room and Kei left, putting his hands in his pockets.

--

Ryou sat on his bed, fingering the choker again.

"Thinking of giving it to Valentine-chan?" Keiichiro said, entering the room

"I just don't know Keiichiro," Ryou said sighing

"Just think of what you want to do." Keiichiro said, laying a hand on his shoulder, "If you need anything, I'm going to be downstairs baking."

"Okay," Ryou said

--

Time went by quickly, and it was quickly after school and already 5:00.

Resha stood at the doorway of the gym, scanning the large crowd. Hundreds of people had shown up, both from Orihime High School and her own high school.

"Aii..." Resha said

"Nervous?" a teammate, Chichi, said

"Yeah," Resha said sighing

"We'll win, that's for sure." Chichi said, "There's nothing to be nervous about."

"My boyfriend is out there and probably all my friends and everyone..." Resha said

"Boyfriend? Who?" Chichi asked curiously

"His name's Shirogane Ryou, he owns the cafe I work at- Cafe Mew Mew." Resha said

"Oh," Chichi said

"Yeah..." Resha said, and they walked over to Coach Hoshizawa

"Okay, Orihime High is going first. Then, when we're up, its Asaka-san, Kaoh-san, Shino-san and then you Valentine-san." Coach Hoshizawa said

"Why have her last?" Chichi asked

"She'll do good. She's the one we want last so if we're losing we'll be caught up quickly." Coach Hoshizawa said

"Right," the girls all said

"Alright everyone! Are you ready for today's competition between Orihime High and Tokyo High?" the announcer said from the center of the gym

The whole crowd went crazy. They quickly went through Orihime High, and they received (out of ten points) 9.5, 9.4, 9.5, and 9.7. Tokyo High had gotten 9.4, 9.4, 9.4, and 9.4 (all got 9.4).

"Alright then! Last for Tokyo High- and the last one to compete- is Valentine Resha-san!" the announcer said

'Pump It' by Black Eyed Peas started playing as Resha suddenly appeared in the corner of the gym. Resha jumped up and did a flip. Landing, she immediately went into a one-handed cartwheel, back handspring, and other gymnastics moves.

As the song ended, she did a double back (two flips backwards) and landed with both feet on the ground firmly, bringing her hands to "stick it".

The crowd was silent at first, and Resha bowed and walked off and towards the rest of the team.

"And the judges say...?" the announcer said

At the front board where the judges were, each judge held up a perfect score card. Resha, who had a water bottle in hand, dropped her water bottle. The whole team jumped on her and hugged her.

"And Orihime received a 9.525 and Tokyo High got...9.55! The winner is Tokyo High!" the announcer said

"You did it Valentine-san! You made us win!" Chichi said

"Come on forward Tokyo High," the announcer said

Just as they walked into the center of the gym, Resha started feeling light headed. Gripping her forehead, she stopped walking.

"Valentine-san?" Chichi said, noticing Resha wasn't with her

Resha's response was to fall on the ground, fainting.

--

_Uh-oh...cliffy! Review!_

_-Butterfly_


	33. Chapter 32

_Hi everyone! I hope you're enjoying this! Check out my profile please!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

_**Chapter 32**_

Everyone froze as Resha fell to the ground. Ryou stood up nervously. "BUTTERFLY!" he shouted and ran down the stairs, Enzeru, Kasumi, Nakuru and Keiichiro quickly following him

"Someone call an ambulance!" Chichi said, running over to Resha's side

"Anyone a doctor here?" Coach Hoshizawa said

"Butterfly..." Ryou said

Ryou ran over and pushed the girls out of the way so he could be beside Resha. He put her head into his lap and checked her pulse and breathing.

"She's still got a pulse and is breathing." Ryou said, his eyes softening, "Thank goodness."

"An ambulance is on its way." Chichi said

"Good," Ryou said, and cradled Resha, "Come on Butterfly...stay alive for me, please."

"Ryou..." Keiichiro said, kneeling and laying a hand on Ryou's shoulder

"Yeah?" Ryou said

"I'm gong to check something at the cafe, alright?" Keiichiro said

Ryou understood what he meant. "Alright, but hurry." Ryou said

"Of course." Keiichiro said and left

A few minutes later, an ambulance pulled up to the school and Ryou helped Resha into the ambulance.

"Hakkou-san, girls, get Butterfly's stuff and meet me at the hospital, okay?" Ryou sad, getting into the ambulance

"Right." Enzeru said

--

Keiichiro sat in front of the computer.

"Just as I thought." he said, and picked up the phone, dialing Ryou's cell phone number

"Yeah Keiichiro?" Ryou said

"Its as I thought. She fainted because there was an enemy there." Keiichiro said

"But then why didn't she fainted with Kaka-san and Almena-san?" Ryou asked

"This one's stronger then them even combined." Keiichiro said

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Ryou asked

"I'm sorry Ryou, but I don't know." Keiichiro said

"Alright, come to the hospital." Ryou said

"Okay," Keiichiro said, and they hung up

--

Ryou entered the hospital, turning his cell phone off.

"Can you tell me anything about Valentine Resha?" Ryou asked the receptionist

"What is your relation to her?" she asked

"I'm her boyfriend." Ryou said

"I'm sorry, I can't disclose information out to anyone other then family." she said

Ryou walked away angrily and went to the pay phone. He got change out and dialed Resha's house number.

"Hello," Ikuro said

"Valentine-sama? This is Shirogane Ryou." Ryou said

"Hello Shirogane-san. What is it?" Ikuro asked

"Well, I'm not sure how to tell you this. Right as B-Resha was going to the front of the gym since Tokyo High won the competition, she fainted. I'm at the hospital right now. I can't get any information because I'm not family." Ryou said

"Thank you for telling me Shirogane-san. I'll be there soon." Ikuro said

"Of course Valentine-sama." Ryou said, "See you soon."

"Yes," Ikuro said, and they hung up

The hospital doors opened and Enzeru-who carried a large purple gym bag-, Nakuru, Kasumi and Keiichiro entered.

"How is she?" Nakuru asked, walking out to Ryou with the others

"I don't know. They won't tell anyone anything if they're not family." Ryou said, and hit the hospital wall angrily, "And I just told Valentine-sama and she's on her way."

"Good." Keiichiro said, "Now calm down."

"How can I calm down? I have no idea how she is and there's also the reason _why_ she fainted!" Ryou said angrily

"Shirogane, calm down." Enzeru said, laying a hand on Ryou's shoulder, "Chouchou-chan is strong. She'll be okay."

"I hope so." Ryou said, and sat down

As soon as he sat down, Ikuro ran in the doors.

"Shirogane-san!" Ikuro said

"Valentine-sama!" Ryou said, walking up to the woman

"So you don't know anything?" Ikuro asked

"No, but you should be able to get information." Ryou said

"Right," Ikuro said, and walked over to the receptionist

"May I help you?" the receptionist asked

"I'm Valentine Ikuro, and I'd like information on my daughter, Valentine Resha." Ikuro said

"Of course," the receptionist said, and pulled a file out, "She's being taken care of by doctors right now. I can call a nurse and have them come and get you and take you to her room. I'm unsure of her room number at the moment."

"Please," Ikuro said smiling

"If you could wait for just a moment I'm sure it won't take long before the nurse is here." she said

"Thank you," Ikuro said, and walked back over to the others as the receptionist contacted a nurse

"So?" Ryou asked

"The doctor's are looking at her. She's having a nurse come down so we can find Resha's room." Ikuro said

"Good," Ryou said sighing

"And who are you all?" Ikuro asked

"Akasaka Keiichiro, the cook at the cafe and Ryou's legal guardian." Keiichiro said bowing, "Its a pleasure to meet you Valentine-sama."

"Hakkou Enzeru," Enzeru said

"Akizuki Nakuru," Nakuru said

"Haruno Kasumi," Kasumi said

"Its a pleasure to meet you all." Ikuro said smiling

"Excuse me," a nurse said, walking over

"Yes?" Ryou said

"Are you all here to see Valentine Resha-san?" she asked

"Yes," Ikuro asked

"Come with me then." she said smiling

"Thank you," Ryou said, standing up and after taking Resha's bag from Enzeru, followed the nurse along with the others

"She seems to have just fainted. Her blood sugar was low though. The doctors have tired to wake her up, but they haven't been able to..." the nurse said as they walked into the room, "They hooked her up to IV, hoping that it will get her blood sugar up and get her to wake up. You all may enter if you wish."

"Thank you," they said, and all entered the room

"Butterfly..." Ryou whispered, walking over to the bed as he placed her gym bag on the ground

"Resha..." Ikuro said, following Ryou

"Chouchou-chan..." all the girls said, also going over

Keiichiro walked over, silently saying a prayer for her safety.

"Do you have any idea about how to wake her Keiichiro?" Ryou asked

Keiichiro looked at him. It was hard to answer questions with someone that didn't know about the girls' identities in the room. "I'm not sure...but possibly if you kissed her." he said

Realization hit Ryou and he remembered how he had stopped Resha from screaming the night before. "Right," Ryou said, understanding what Keiichiro meant

Ryou got onto the hospital bed Resha lay on, and gently kissed her, pouring his heart into it. When he pulled back, he looked at Resha's face, waiting for her to wake.

Long lashes fluttered open and revealed hazel eyes. "Aii...Ryou?" Resha's voice, slightly raspy, said

"Yeah Butterfly," Ryou said smiling, "How ya doing?"

"Tired," Resha said yawning, "What happened?"

"You fainted when you were going to the front of the gym." Ryou said, "Valentine-sama, could you go and get a doctor or a nurse?"

"Yes," Ikuro said, and left, slightly dumbfounded at how her daughter had been woken up

"You fainted because an enemy that's stronger then Almena-san and Kaka-san was at the competition." Ryou whispered in her ear

"Oh," Resha said

"Never scare me like that again, okay Butterfly?" Ryou said

"I'll try not to," Resha said, smiling as she noticed his wet eyes

"Chouchou-chan!" Nakuru said

"Its a good thing you're awake." Enzeru said smiling

"Yeah- there's no telling who Shirogane would have hurt if you hadn't woken up. He nearly killed the wall because he was so mad he couldn't find anything out about your condition." Kasumi said

"You need to take it easy for the time being Valentine-chan." Keiichiro said smiling, "And I'm very glad you're awake."

"Thank you. I'll try to take it easy, but I can't guarantee that." Resha said smiling

"Yeah, well, you've got tomorrow off." Ryou said

"Expected as much," Resha said smiling, "If I'm leaving tonight are we still going out?"

The door opened to a doctor, a nurse and Ikuro.

"So you're awake Valentine-san." the doctor said

"Yeah," Resha said

"So how are you feeling?" the doctor asked

"Really good actually." Resha said smiling

"Alright, well, I think it'd be okay if you go home now." the doctor said

"Thank you," Resha said

"Just be careful for the rest of the weekend." the doctor said, and left the room with the nurse

"You're off work for the rest of the weekend." Ryou said

"Ryou! Don't- I'm fine now! Really!" Resha said, swinging her legs over the side of the bed

But when she stepped off the bed, she nearly fell down, luckily, Ryou caught her!

"Fine now really?" Ryou said smirking

"That doesn't count! I haven't used my legs since the competition!" Resha said blushing

"Yeah, yeah." Ryou said, laying a hand under her knees and the other on her back

"What are you doing Ryou?" Resha asked

"Picking you up. I'll take you home." Ryou said, "If that's alright with you Valentine-sama."

"Yeah, I'll take you to the house in my car." Ikuro said smiling, "And you can have dinner with us if you'd like Shirogane-san."

"That would be nice, thank you." Ryou said

"Chouchou-chan," Enzeru said

"Yeah Hakkou-chan?" Resha asked

"First off- use our first names." Nakuru said

"And just get better, alright? We'll see you at school tomorrow, right?" Kasumi said

"Alright. See ya," Resha said, laying her head on Ryou's chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck and they walked away

"Girls," Keiichiro said once they were outside and Ryou, Resha and Ikuro were already in the car

"Search for whoever did this?" Enzeru said

"Yes," Keiichiro said, "I'm going to do a search on the cafe's computers downstairs but I want you girls to search Tokyo and see if you can sense any danger. Stay in a group in case something like what happened to Chouchou-chan happens to you."

"But how come she fainted because of it and we didn't?" Nakuru asked

"She's probably able to sense it more because she can tell when someone is lying." Keiichiro said, "But I'm not sure."

"Alright, lets go girls." Enzeru said

_--_

_There you go! Hope you liked it!_

_-Butterfly_


	34. Chapter 33

_Hi everyone! I hate to say this, but this will be my last update until August because I have to fly to Chicago Monday morning and will be there until August 10th! I am REALLY sorry! And I promise, I'll make it worth the wait!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

_**Chapter 33**_

The girls walked through Tokyo, their senses alert.

"This is so boring!" Nakuru complained, "Why can't we find something more interesting to do?"

"Because we need to find out who hurt Chouchou-chan." Enzeru said

"Yeah, they need to pay for what they did." Kasumi said, cracking her knuckles

"Calm down Haruno-chan." Enzeru said

"First name basis, remember? Didn't I tell Chouchou-chan that?" Nakuru said

"Right Nakuru-chan," Enzeru said smiling

"We've barely even searched Tokyo. How does Akasaka-san expect us to search all of Tokyo?" Kasumi said, sitting on a nearby bench

All the girls' power pendants then started beeping. "Girls, are you there?" Keiichiro's voice said

"Yeah, what's up Akasaka-san?" Enzeru asked

"There's a high power source coming from the park near the school. I want you girls to check it out. I'm going to contact Ryou and see if he thinks he can get over there to help you." Keiichiro said

"But what about Chouchou-chan?" Nakuru asked as they began to walk towards the school

"Do you seriously think Shirogane-san will let her?" Kasumi said

"True," Nakuru said

"Alright girls, hurry!" Keiichiro said

"Right," Enzeru said, and they started running towards the school

--

Ryou's cell phone went off.

"Excuse me," Ryou said, and exited the house, "Hello, Shirogane Ryou,"

"Its Keiichiro," Keiichiro said

"What's up?" Ryou asked

"The other girls are heading to the park near the school. There's a large power source there and they're going to investigate." Keiichiro said

"Alright, I'll try and get there. But I'm kind of in the middle of eating with them..." Ryou said

"Alright, just don't let Chouchou-chan know." Keiichiro said

"Yeah, I know, she'll want to fight and we shouldn't have her fight with the way she is." Ryou said

"Right," Keiichiro said

"See ya," Ryou said

"See ya," Keiichiro said, and they hung up

"I just got word that I'm needed, so I really hate to leave in the middle of the meal, but I really need to go." Ryou said, entering the house

"Its alright Shirogane-kun," Ikuro said smiling

"Ryou..." Resha said

"I'll see ya tomorrow Butterfly," Ryou said, kissed her cheek and walked out of the house

"Ryou!" Resha said, running after him

"Butterfly, you know, don't you?" Ryou said, stopping at the bottom of the stairs

"Where is it?" Resha asked

"The park by the school. Its just a large power source though." Ryou said

"Then don't you think I should come too? In case the girls can't handle it alone," Resha said

"No. We don't want you fainting again." Ryou said

"Ryou, please! I'm the leader of the team and the most powerful!" Resha said, walking down and grabbing his arm, "Don't you think I could at least help a little bit?"

"No, you'll be put in too much danger. What if you faint again?" Ryou said

"The girls will protect me. _You'll_ protect me. I know I'll be in good hands. And I know you'll save me if I do faint." Resha said, "Be mad at me after, but protect me none the less."

"I still don't want to take the risk Butterfly." Ryou said

"Its not you that will take the risk. _I_ will." Resha said, "And its my duty as a mew to protect Tokyo- so shouldn't I help?"

"Butterfly- you aren't coming and that's final." Ryou said

"Do you really think that you're going to stop me Ryou?" Resha said, "I'm going no matter what you say. If I faint, you can do whatever you want to me. And I promise, I'll be careful."

"Butterfly...you just...you can't." Ryou said

Resha let go of his arm. "Why not? I'm the strongest mew and I'm the only one that could sense the enemy that was there at the competition! And I'm fine now!"

"We can't take the risk though Butterfly!" Ryou said

"What risk? That I'll faint again?" Resha said

"Yes!" Ryou said, looking into her eyes, "I was the creator of the mews. If you get hurt its MY fault and MY responsibility. Not YOUR'S!"

Resha flinched from the anger she heard in Ryou's voice. "Ryou, do you really not trust me that much?" she whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear

"What? You think I don't trust you?" Ryou said, his eyes widening as he stared at her

"That's the way you're acting right now. You're treating me like I can't handle myself." Resha said

"Butterfly I trust you. You know that!" Ryou said angrily, "But I don't want you hurt."

"Yeah, because it'll be your fault." Resha muttered, "And you know what, it won't be. It'll be my own fault for being stupid enough to come into battle."

"Butterfly you aren't coming and that's final." Ryou said forcefully, starting to walk away

"No. Its my duty to help. I don't care what you say Ryou, I'm going to help." Resha said, and went into the house

--

Enzeru, Nakuru and Kasumi entered the park.

"I wish Akasaka-san had given us the exact location. This place is HUGE!" Nakuru said

"Hello ladies," a deep voice said

"Who said that?" Kasumi said as they all reached for their power pendants

"My name is nothing for you to worry about for now ladies." the voice said

"Tell us who you are!" Nakuru said

"Girls, stay together." Enzeru said, clicking her power pendant, "Akasaka-san," she whispered

"Yeah Enzeru?" Keiichiro said

"We can't find anyone, but there's a voice. Should we get ready to fight? And Shirogane-san isn't here yet." Enzeru whispered

"Get ready to fight. I don't know what's taking Ryou so long though." Keiichiro said

"Probably Chouchou-chan. She won't let him leave without her if she knows why he's leaving." Nakuru said

"True," Enzeru said

"Alright, just get ready and be careful girls." Keiichiro said

"Right," Enzeru said

"MEW MEW NAKURU MEWTAMOPRHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW KASUMI MEWTAMOPRHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW ENZERU MEWTAMOPRHOSIS!"

As soon as they transformed, a boy about fourteen with short brown hair and brown eyes appeared.

"Who are you?" Mew Enzeru said

"Your worst nightmare," the boy said, magic appearing in his hands, "KIMERA ANIMA!"

A large Kimera Anima then appeared!

"COSMIC STAR BELL!" Mew Nakuru yelled

"LIGHT ANGEL STAFF!" Mew Enzeru yelled

"LEOPARD SWORD!" Mew Kasumi yelled

As soon as their weapons were drawn, the Kimera Anima attacked!

"RIBBON LIGHTBERRY CHECK!" Mew Enzeru yelled

But the Kimera Anima's attack just went straight through the attack!

"RIBBON STAR CHECK!" Mew Nakuru yelled

Once again the attack had no effect.

"LEOPARD SWORD SLASH!" Mew Kasumi said

Third time didn't seem to be the charm.

"BUTTERFLY WIND INFERNO!"

The attack sent by the Kimera Anima was then negated!

"You're not supposed to be here!" Mew Enzeru said as Mew Resha appeared beside her, "What if you get hurt?"

"I'd rather be the one to get hurt then you all." Mew Resha said, "Now come on, lets destroy this thing."

"Right." Mew Nakuru said, and saw Ryou leaning against a tree nearby

"BUTTERFLY WIND INFERNO!"

"RIBBON STAR CHECK!"

"RIBBON LIGHTBERRY CHECK!"

"LEOPARD SWORD SLASH!"

All four attacks combined and destroyed the Kimera Anima! The boy looked at them with interest, and began to walk away.

"Don't move." Mew Resha said, flying in front of him, "Who are you?"

"Why should it matter to you? I am only your enemy." the boy said

"Which is why we want to know!" Mew Nakuru said as they all surrounded him

"Now tell us who you are." Mew Enzeru said

"My name is Toby. That is all you need to know about me." the boy said, and teleported away

"I can't believe you came here Chouchou-chan! Are you INSANE?" Mew Kasumi said

"If you consider worrying more about my friends' safety then my own insane." Mew Resha said, walking behind a tree and detransforming

"I can't believe you let her come Shirogane-san!" Mew Nakuru said before detransforming along with the others

"Do you seriously think I had a choice? She figured out that it was an enemy and wouldn't stay at home." Ryou said, standing straight, "I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Even Chouchou-chan?" Nakuru asked

"If she wants to work tomorrow," Ryou said

"See ya girls later." Resha said, walking another direction

"I wonder what happened between those two." Kasumi said

"You girls want to take Shirogane-san and I'll take Chouchou-chan?" Enzeru asked

"How about the other way around? You're more able to talk to Shirogane-san." Nakuru said

"How about you take Chouchou-chan and me and Kasumi-chan will take Shirogane-san?" Enzeru said

"Sure," Kasumi said

"Alright, text when you find out." Enzeru said

"Right," Nakuru said

--

"Something seems so wrong with him today..." Resha said, sitting on her front porch

"Can I join you Chouchou-chan?" Nakuru asked

"Sure Nakuru-chan," Resha said smiling

"So what's up with you and Shirogane-san?" Nakuru asked after a minute of silence

"Short, sweet and to the point, huh?" Resha said laughing

"Yeah, that's me!" Nakuru said laughing, "So what's up?"

"I don't know really...just, one minute we're perfectly fine, and the next minute he's telling me I can't fight and he's yelling at me." Resha said, his words echoing in her mind _"Yes! I was the creator of the mews. If you get hurt its MY fault and MY responsibility. No YOUR'S!"_

Nakuru noticed Resha flinch slightly. "What did he yell?" she asked

"That he was the creator of the mews and that if we get hurt its his fault and his responsibility." Resha said, "I don't even know why that's affecting me so much."

"Well...he's the one that seems to be brushing you off now, isn't he?" Nakuru asked

"Yeah," Resha said

"Then its his own fault." Nakuru said, "He shouldn't have yelled at you liked that- even if he was just trying to protect you."

"I just...never mind..." Resha said, and stood up

"Is something else wrong Chouchou-chan?" Nakuru asked

"No, don't worry Nakuru-chan. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Resha said, and entered the house

"I think I messed up somehow..." Nakuru said

--(AN: this is happening at the same time as Nakuru's and Resha's conversation)

"Shirogane-san!" Enzeru said, running over to him with Kasumi

"What girls?" Ryou said

"Are you mad at Chouchou-chan?" Kasumi asked

"Why should you care?" Ryou said after a minute of silence

"Because you're our friend and you love Chouchou-chan." Enzeru said

"Whatever," Ryou said

"So are you mad at her?" Kasumi asked

"Its none of your business." Ryou said

"Come on Shirogane-san, you can tell us!" Kasumi said

"No. Butterfly's and my problems are none of your concern. Now leave." Ryou said, and entered the cafe that they had suddenly appeared in front of, shutting the door in their faces

"Crap." Enzeru said

--

"Something is wrong." Keiichiro said as soon as Ryou entered the cafe

"She entered battle. I told her not to and she did anyways!" Ryou said, hitting the table

"Calm down Ryou, anger won't get you anywhere." Keiichiro said

"I'm just mad that she wouldn't listen! She could have gotten seriously hurt!" Ryou said

"But she didn't, did she?" Keiichiro said, "You have to have faith in her Ryou, she knows what she's doing."

"I know...but I just..." Ryou said

"You worry about her too much." Keiichiro said, and left the young boy alone

--

_There you go! Hope you liked it! Please review!_

_-Butterfly_


	35. Chapter 34

_Hi everyone! I hope you've been having a good summer (or whatever season it is for you!)! Here's the next chapter._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

_Recap of previous chapter: The girls go searching for whatever it was that made Resha faint. Keiichiro contacts them about where it is, and also contacts Ryou. Ryou tries to keep Resha from coming, but Resha being Resha, went anyways. Ryou becomes angry that she went against him and fought even though she had fainted only earlier that day. The girls- Nakuru, Enzeru and Kasumi- try to get things settled between the couple, but nothing seems to work..._

"_I'm just mad that she wouldn't listen! She could have gotten seriously hurt!" Ryou said_

"_But she didn't, did she?" Keiichiro said, "You have to have faith in her Ryou, she knows what she's doing."_

"_I know...but I just..." Ryou said_

"_You worry about her too much." Keiichiro said, and left the young boy alone_

_**Chapter 34**_

Resha arrived the next day at school tired.

"Something wrong Chouchou-chan?" Tricia asked

"Just tired. I couldn't sleep last night." Resha said

"Thinking of what happened with Shirogane-san?" Enzeru asked

"Yeah," Resha said sighing

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked

"We kind of got in a fight. I did something last night after I fainted at the competition that he thought I shouldn't have done and now I think he's mad at me for it." Resha said

"I'm sure he's not that mad at you. Have you heard from him yet?" Elizabeth asked

"No. Normally he'll text me in the morning saying good morning but I didn't get the text today." Resha said sadly, "And I don't really even have to go to work today."

"But you want to get things fixed, don't you?" Haru said

"Yeah, I never said I wasn't going to go to work." Resha said

"So you're coming to work tonight?" Nakuru asked

"Yeah," Resha said, "Hopefully I can get things fixed with Ryou..."

"I'm sure he'll understand and you two will be fine." Enzeru said

"I hope so..." Resha said, her eyes softening as she sat at the fountain's edge

"Hey Valentine-san, everyone." Kyo said, walking over

"What do you want Santony-san?" Resha asked

"Just wanted to see how you all are doing." Kyo said, "I heard you fainted yesterday Valentine-san."

"Yes, and your point?" Resha asked

"Shirogane-san didn't try to get you to stay home?" Kyo asked

"He did but I ignored him." Resha said, her eyes becoming crystal-like as she looked at the fountain's water

"Why? Not into listening to your boyfriend when he's right?" Kyo asked

"Why is none of your business." Resha said, glaring at him

Kyo immediately straightened upon seeing how cold Resha's eyes were as she glared at him.

"Chouchou-chan, calm down." Haru said

"Right, sorry." Resha said, looking back at the fountain

Time went by quickly, and it was quickly after school and Resha was heading towards the locker rooms.

"Chouchou-chan," Rei said

"Yes Almena-chan?" Resha said, stopping and looking at Rei

"Is something the matter?" Rei asked

"Just got in a fight with Ryou, nothing to worry about Almena-chan. Thanks for caring though." Resha said smiling

"Alright...just know I'm willing to listen," Rei said

"Same here Almena-chan." Resha said, and entered the locker room

Practice was easy, and the coach almost made Resha go home, but after seeing her do a routine perfectly and not faint or even seem like it, Resha was able to stay. Afterwards, she stood at the front gates silently.

"Is something wrong Valentine-san?" Chichi asked

"No...just hoping someone will show up...but I highly doubt they will today..." Resha said sighing

"Your boyfriend?" Chichi said

"Yeah," Resha said

"Why wouldn't he show up?" Chichi asked

"We got in a fight last night." Resha said

"Ah," Chichi said, "Well, I'm sure things will be alright."

"I hope so." Resha said

"And you really have a hottie. What grade is he in?" Chichi asked

"He's only fifteen but he graduated when he was thirteen." Resha said

"You're kidding me," Chichi said, looking at her with wide eyes

"I'd never lie about him." Resha said smiling

"Right," Chichi said laughing

"Well, it seems he isn't going to come...so I'll just leave I guess..." Resha said sighing as she looked at her watch

--

"Hi Shirogane," Jackie said as Ryou walked downstairs

"Hi Frost-san." Ryou said, getting a bottle of water

"Shouldn't you be going to pick up Chouchou-chan from practice right about now?" Jackie asked, looking at the large clock

"That's none of your business." Ryou said, and walked back upstairs

_'Valentine-chan...please, get everything fixed with Ryou, before he turns back into what he was before...'_ Keiichiro thought, hearing what Ryou had said to Jackie

"I wonder what happened..." Jackie said, shrugged and walked back out to the dining area

--

Resha entered her bedroom, and plopped on her bed.

"Ugh I hate my life right now!" Resha said, hitting her head with her pillow

"Is something wrong sweetie?" Ikuro said, entering the room

"Just Ryou and I got in a fight last night and we haven't even talked since." Resha said

"I'm sure you'll work it out today at work." Ikuro said smiling

"Yeah..." Resha said

--

Nakuru, Enzeru and Kasumi all entered the cafe at the same time.

"SHIROGANE GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Kasumi shouted up the stairs

"What?" Ryou asked, walking down the stairs, "And I wouldn't talk to me like that!"

"I'll talk to you however I want to when you nearly break one of my best friends' heart!" Kasumi said, gripping him by the collar, "WHY didn't you do anything to talk to her? She was looking at her phone through the day, barely paid attention and then there's also the fact that she was almost crying in lunch!"

"Well that will teach her not to go into battle when I don't think she's ready!" Ryou said, glaring at Kasumi

"Kasumi-chan, let go of Shirogane." Enzeru said

"You are so lucky." Kasumi said, glaring at him as she let go of him

"Shirogane, why didn't you talk to her?" Enzeru said, "Why are you mad at her?"

"She could have gotten hurt last night and she didn't listen to me." Ryou said

"Yes but thanks to her we were able to defeat the Kimera Anima, and find out another enemy's name. And she's fine now, so shouldn't you forgive her?" Enzeru asked

"Why should you three care anyways? Its mine and Butterfly's problem." Ryou said, avoiding eye contact with Enzeru, knowing he would tell if he didn't

"Because you're both our friends and we hate seeing you so cold and Chouchou-chan so distant." Nakuru said

"Yeah, she barely spoke a word today." Kasumi said

"Whatever, get changed and get to work." Ryou said, walking back upstairs

"I thought the guilt thing would work for sure!" Nakuru said, snapping her fingers

"It was a good try girls. Its up to Valentine-chan now." Keiichiro said, entering the room

"Hopefully she can knock some sense into him." Enzeru said, shaking her head

"I'm sure she'll find a way." Keiichiro said, smiling, "And you girls really should get ready."

"Right," they said

--

_There you go! So it looks like things still aren't fixed. Wonder what will happen...only I know that. Leave a review please!_

_-Butterfly_


	36. Chapter 35

_Hello everyone! How you doing?? Good I hope! Here's the next chapter already!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

_**Chapter 35**_

Resha entered the cafe.

"You're late Butterfly." Ryou said as she entered

"Your point?" Resha said, and walked coldly into the locker room

"We told you." Nakuru said, seeing Resha walk into the locker room

"Whatever- get to work." Ryou said

Resha exited the locker room, and upon passing Ryou, looked away, not wanting to see his face.

At 8:00, Resha took her break and went to the backyard of the cafe. 

"Why?" Resha asked, leaning against the back wall, "Why?"

"Talking to yourself now?" Kyo said, walking over

"What do you want Santony-san?" Resha asked

"Just wanted to see how you were doing. Something happened with you and Shirogane-san, right?" Kyo asked

"Why should you care Santony-san?" Resha asked

"Because I wanna be friends with you even though we broke up." Kyo said, stepping in front of her

"Why should I believe you? You've tried to nearly kill my boyfriend." Resha said

"Is he really your boyfriend still though?" Kyo asked, stepping closer to her and putting his hands beside her head

"Yes he is. We never broke up." Resha said

"But he's been ignoring you all day. Why shouldn't that count as breaking up?" Kyo said, bringing his face closer to hers, "I'll make you happy again..."

"Get away from me!" Resha said, finally realizing what Kyo was really trying to do

"Why? Its not like you have anyone to stop me now..." Kyo said

Resha put both her hands on his shoulders and tried to push him away. "Just please Santony-san...leave me alone...just leave me alone already!" Resha said, and started to cry

Kyo immediately stepped away and walked away, leaving Resha to fall to the ground crying.

--

"Chouchou-chan isn't back yet..." Nakuru said, looking at the clock and the back door, "She never takes this long..."

"I hope she's okay..." Enzeru said

"If she's not I'm so gonna hurt Shirogane..." Kasumi muttered

"Girls, calm down and get to work." Ryou said

"Your girlfriend is outside and has been for about fifteen minutes and you don't give a crap?" Kasumi said

"Apparently to her it doesn't matter what I think." Ryou said

"You're wrong Shirogane!" Nakuru said

"Yeah, you have no idea how she was today during school! She barely even slept last night too!" Enzeru said

"Ryou," Keiichiro said, entering the room

"What?" Ryou said angrily

"We talked last night. You know what you have to do, so why won't you?" Keiichiro said

"Why should I apologize to her? She didn't listen to me!" Ryou said angrily

"Because you worried about her too much Ryou." Keiichiro said, trying to keep his voice calm

"Shirogane..." Enzeru said, laying a hand on his shoulder, "Its like Akasaka-san said, you know what you have to do. So why won't you?"

"You love her Shirogane, we know you do. But you have to show it to her and forgive her for not listening to you. She only wanted to protect us. And she not only saved us, she also got us information." Nakuru said softly

Ryou ignored them and suddenly it started raining and thunder and lightening could be heard and seen.

"She's still out there!" Kasumi said, looking to the back door

"Oh stupid Butterfly!" Ryou said, exiting the cafe, but before leaving shouted "Get to work NOW!"

The girls smiled at each other and Keiichiro and went onto their work.

--

Ryou looked through the already pelting rain blindly, trying to find Resha.

"Butterfly!" Ryou shouted, trying to find her

Resha just sat in the same spot she had been for the past ten-fifteen minutes, crying. She ignored hearing "Butterfly" by Ryou's voice, believing it was only in her head. She raised her head up, and looked at the sky.

"RESHA!" Ryou screamed

That woke Resha up from her slight-trance. She whipped her head to the doorway of the cafe, only to see Ryou standing there, looking around, his clothes already sticking to his body.

"R-R-Ryou...?" Resha said, standing up weakly, only to fall back down

"Sometimes you are so stupid Butterfly," Ryou said, running over to her and putting his arms under her knees and on her back

"I know..." Resha said, curling her arms around his neck and laying her head on his chest

"Butterfly..." Ryou said, looking down at her

"Yeah?" Resha said, looking up

"I...I'm sorry..." Ryou said, "I went overboard. I just...I love you too much to let you get hurt...and now you are anyways."

"I forgive you and I'm sorry too. I should have listened to you..." Resha said

"I forgive you too Butterfly." Ryou said, "And you're going to go upstairs and get dried off. You're soaking wet."

"You aren't much better Ryou." Resha said laughing

Ryou kicked the back door of the cafe, hoping to get someone's attention.

"Why not just kick it open yourself or put me down so you can open it?" Resha asked

"Because you could be sick and I don't feel like putting you down and I don't feel like breaking the door." Ryou said

The door opened to reveal Enzeru.

"Uh...hello?" Enzeru said

"Just let us in." Ryou said, rolling his eyes

"Alright," Enzeru said, and smiled as she let them in, "So you're okay again..."

"Do you think I'd be carrying her if we weren't?" Ryou said sarcastically as he headed up the stairs

"Well I don't know, and where are you going?" Enzeru asked

"To get dried off." Ryou said

"Wonder how they'll get dried off." Kasumi muttered as she entered to see Ryou carrying Resha up the stairs

"Kasumi-chan!" Enzeru said, and then started laughing

--

_Yay! Everything is okay...Hope you liked it! Review please!_

_-Butterfly_


	37. Chapter 36

_Hi everyone! I hope you've been enjoying this so far. Here's the next chapter!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

_**Chapter 36**_

"Here's a towel." Ryou said, handing Resha a towel

"Thank you. And what are we going to do about our clothes?" Resha asked

"You'll have to either go downstairs and get your other clothes or borrow some of mine for now until our clothes are done in the dryer." Ryou said

"Alright...right now I think I'm just going to borrow your clothes because I would rather not have to face the girls since they saw you taking me up the stairs." Resha said

"True," Ryou said, "_I_ wouldn't even want to deal with that."

"Exactly." Resha said

"Here," Ryou said, handing her a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, "Go and get changed and dried. The dryer is right in the bathroom."

"Okay, embarrassing question..." Resha said, blushing

"You can throw them in there if you want." Ryou said, blushing as he knew what Resha was going to ask

"Thanks..." Resha said, and left the room

Ryou quickly dried himself with a towel and took his pants off, quickly placing a dry pair on. As he took his shirt off, the door opened to reveal Resha.

"Next time knock," Ryou said

"Next time why don't you just go to the bathroom to change?" Resha said, trying to hide the blush

"I'm surprised you aren't yelling at me to get a shirt on." Ryou said

"Do you want me to?" Resha asked, raising an eyebrow

"No...sometimes you are so different from what I expect Butterfly." Ryou said, shaking his head

"I know," Resha said smiling, "And do you think I could stay up here while my clothes dry? Some how I highly doubt I'll be waiting on tables in these clothes. And imagine what the girls will say?"

"True," Ryou said, and grabbed a t-shirt, "I'm gonna go downstairs and tell the girls you're fine, start the dryer and be right back."

"Okay," Resha said, and Ryou left

Resha looked on Ryou's desk, where a picture of Ryou, his mother, his father and Keiichiro sat. She smiled at the young Ryou smiling. He couldn't have been older then nine-years-old then. She immediately noticed the choker that was laying there.

"I wonder why he has this..." Resha whispered, and sat down on the bed

--

"Now don't go too crazy Shirogane, we still want our old Chouchou-chan!" Nakuru said as Ryou walked up the stairs

"Oh shut up Akizuki-san." Ryou said, glaring at her

"Shirogane," Enzeru said

"Yeah?" Ryou said, stopping

"Don't add honorifics." Enzeru said smiling

"Whatever Hakkou," Ryou said, and went all the way up the stairs

"Should one of us spy and make sure they don't do anything bad?" Nakuru asked

"No, give them some privacy. And besides, imagine how mad they would be. And probably want revenge." Enzeru said

--

Ryou entered the room to see Resha sitting on the bed.

"Hey," Ryou said, and shut the door

"I still say you need to get more things in here." Resha said, looking around as Ryou walked over

"And I still am not going to." Ryou said

"Whatever," Resha said, rolling her eyes as he sat down beside her

"Something wrong?" Ryou asked

"Just...when I was out there...Santony-san came..." Resha said

"WHAT?" Ryou nearly yelled, jumping up

"Its okay...he wanted to kiss me but I pushed him off..." Resha said, reaching for his arm, "He didn't get the chance. Don't worry."

"Right, sorry." Ryou said, and there was a knock on the door, "Come in,"

"I brought you both tea." Keiichiro said

"How many customers are there?" Resha asked as Keiichiro entered

"Not many at all today for some reason." Keiichiro said

"That's weird. Normally we're overflowing with customers." Resha said, taking a cup of tea from Keiichiro, "Thank you Akasaka-kun."

"Of course Valentine-chan." Keiichiro said

A loud crash was suddenly heard from downstairs in the cafe!

"What the hell?" Ryou said, and ran downstairs with Resha and Keiichiro

In front of the cafe was Kei, Rei, and Toby. All three of them floated above a large Kimera Anima!

"Girls- be careful." Ryou said as he saw all the girls head into the locker rooms, "Especially you Butterfly."

"I always am Ryou." Resha said, smiling as she entered the room with the others

"MEW MEW KASUMI MEWTAMOPRHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW ENZERU MEWTAMOPRHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW NAKURU MEWTAMOPRHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW RESHA MEWTAMOPRHOSIS!"

Once they were transformed, they immediately called forth their weapons and headed out to the front of the cafe.

"Eh, what do you three think you're doing?" Mew Kasumi said

"Ah, there are the lovely ladies." Toby said

"BUTTERFLY WIND INFERNO!" Mew Resha yelled

Mew Resha's attack sent the Kimera Anima flying back a few feet.

--

Jackie stood in front of the large cafe, something suddenly pulling her there. She immediately took note of the large Kimera Anima and three people floating over it. Jackie ran through the back, and ran beside Ryou.

"What the hell is going on?" Jackie asked

"Frost-san!" Ryou said

"Yeah? And why the hell does my hand hurt so much!" Jackie said, suddenly clutching her right hand

"Frost-san, take this and yell the first thing that comes to mind." Ryou said, handing her a power pendant

"MEW MEW JACKIE MEWTAMOPRHOSIS!" she yelled

Royal blue lights engulfed her and she quickly wore a white crop top (like Zakuro's but longer), white shorts, and large shoes (like Kisshu's) that were royal blue. Her eyes turned royal blue, and her hair became white with royal blue streaks. Royal blue bandages wrapped around her stomach, and also made a pair of gloves on her hands. Small blue butterfly wings (Mint's wing size) and antennas appeared on her as well.

"Did she finally transform?" Mew Enzeru yelled from the front

"Yeah, what's up?" Jackie, now Mew Jackie, said appearing in the front room

"Just follow your heart." Mew Resha said, flying beside her

Mew Jackie closed her eyes. "FROST BOW!"

A large archery bow that was royal blue with a white arrow appeared in her hands. "REBORN FROST ARROW!" she yelled

She pulled the string back, and sent the arrow at the large Kimera Anima, instantly destroying it.

"Nice job Mew Jackie-chan!" Mew Nakuru said

"This isn't over yet!" Toby said

Suddenly, black magic appeared in Toby's hand and he shot it at the girls!

"BUTTERFLY WIND INFERNO!" Mew Resha yelled

The wind from her attack sent the magic back towards Toby, Kei and Rei!

"Hey, what side are you on?" Kei shouted as he barely dodged the attack

"KEI!" Rei yelled

"What the hell do you mean Kei?" Toby said

"No-nothing!" Kei said

"Yeah right!" Toby said, and suddenly appeared behind Mew Resha, latching his arms around her so she couldn't move and making black magic appear in his hands, "Tell me now or she dies!"

"Why her?" Kei asked

"Don't think I'm stupid! I've seen the way you act towards her!" Toby said, pulling his hand with magic closer, "And I can see why..."

"You...pervert..." Mew Resha said, feeling his hand traveling her body, "I don't...even let my boyfriend touch me like that!"

Suddenly finding power, Mew Resha closed her eyes and kicked her feet back, instantly making Toby release her!

"You bitch!" Toby shouted, and grabbed her again, "You will NOT do that again!"

"Wanna bet?" Mew Resha said, trying to kick him again

Suddenly, black magic was wrapped around her legs, making her unable to move them!

"Chouchou-chan!" Mew Nakuru said

"No! Just stand back!" Mew Resha said

"But-" Mew Kasumi said

"No, let her handle this." Mew Enzeru said, holding her staff up to keep them from moving ahead

"Why though?" Mew Jackie said

"She's stronger then us." Mew Enzeru said

"Mew Jackie-chan's attack destroyed the Kimera Anima when hers didn't though!" Mew Nakuru said

"Because she was holding back." Mew Enzeru said

"Really?" Toby said, "Do tell me pathetic mew."

"We are NOT pathetic!" Mew Resha said, trying to move

"Not pathetic? You sure do look it little butterfly." Toby said, touching her chin with his fingers, "And you sure are feisty."

Mew Resha closed her eyes, trying to think of an idea. She suddenly felt his breathe on her cheek, and opened her eyes, only to see his face a few centimeters away from hers.

"Get away from me!" Mew Resha said

"No," Toby said, inching closer, "You're pretty cute."

"Leave. Her. Alone." Kei said, suddenly appearing behind Toby with a sword in hand

"I thought you were on our side Kei." Toby said, not moving at all

"Well you thought wrong. I know what this will cost me and I would rather die then have you hurt her." Kei said

--

"Ryou..." Keiichiro said, noticing how tense Ryou's body was

"I can't help at all..." Ryou said angrily

"Just believe in them." Keiichiro said, laying a hand on Ryou's shoulder

--

"So you would rather go with the people that killed your family then the ones that promised to get revenge for your parents' deaths?" Toby said

Kei looked to Rei for support, her eyes were closed and she was hugging herself.

"Rei..." Kei whispered

Rei opened her eyes and looked at Kei. Immediately, the black magic around Mew Resha's legs was undone.

"How the hell?" Toby said, looking up and seeing Rei

"Yes. I _would _chose them over you and Byron ANY DAY!" Kei said, and plunged the sword into Toby's back, "I hope you go to hell Toby."

Mew Resha nearly screamed as she saw Toby fall to the ground in front of her. In many particles of light, Toby was soon no longer there, and Kei's sword lay on the ground, blood on it.

"Mew Resha-chan..." Kei said, kneeling as Mew Resha fell to the ground, "Are you alright?"

"I...I just saw someone die in front of my very own eyes because of me. Do you _think_I'm okay?" Mew Resha asked, her eyes clouding over as she looked at him, "Why?"

"I couldn't let him hurt you or let him find out about me and Rei being on your side..." Kei said, and the others joined him, the cafe empty except for the mews, Ryou, Keiichiro, Kei and Rei.

"Chouchou-chan..." Mew Nakuru said, sitting beside Mew Resha and hugging her, "I know it hurts..."

"How do you know it hurts? You didn't see someone die RIGHT BEFORE YOUR EYES!" Mew Resha yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Or even more be it your fault!"

"Chouchou-chan, get a hold of yourself!" Mew Jackie said angrily, crossing her arms, "Its not your fault that Kei killed Toby!"

"Yes it is! He did it because he was protecting me and because of the deal _I_made with him!" Mew Resha said angrily

"Then its all our faults because we ALL made that deal Chouchou-chan!" Mew Enzeru said angrily

"No. I actually was the one that thought of it. Its my own fault because of that." Mew Resha said, detransforming

"Would you just get a hold of yourself? So what if its your fault? The guy was the enemy and was going to kill you anyways!" Kasumi said after detransforming

"Uh...how do I detransform?" Mew Jackie asked

"Just believe you're in your normal clothes." Keiichiro said, entering the dining area

"Look Chouchou-chan, its not your fault and its not Kei's fault. Its Toby's fault for being an ass." Rei said, kneeling beside Resha

"No. Its all my fault...if I wasn't so weak Toby wouldn't have gotten me and threatened me and Kei wouldn't have had to kill him." Resha said, tears flowing down her cheeks

Kei stood up, nearly running into Ryou who was behind him. They nodded to each other, and Kei moved out of the way. Nakuru let go of Resha and slid away, the other girls standing around her along with Kei, Rei and Keiichiro.

Ryou knelled in front of Resha and took her chin in two fingers. "Butterfly." he said sternly

"What?" Resha said, opening her eyes and immediately locking them with Ryou's blue eyes

"Listen to your power for once. **Its not your fault**." he said

"Ryou..." Resha said, closing her eyes and concentrating for a minute, "Thank you."

"Next time don't make me have to remind you about that power." Ryou said, flicking her forehead

"Jerk." Resha said, glaring at him

"Only for you," Ryou said, smirking as he stood up and held his hand out for her

"Thanks," Resha said, about to take his hand

"Actually, no, I know what you'll do." Ryou said, smirking as he took his hand back

"Am I that predictable?" Resha asked, standing up

"With what I had said before yes." Ryou said

"Jerk," Resha said, hitting him lightly

"As I said- only for you." Ryou said smirking

"Whatever," Resha said, rolling her eyes and looking at the others

"Do Rei and I want to know why you're in guy clothes?" Kei asked

"I was out in storm because of a fight between me and Ryou before." Resha said, blushing, "And I think I'm going to go back upstairs and hide for a while..."

"And I think I'm going to go too." Ryou said

"Why?" Kei asked

"Mainly because her clothes weren't the only ones to get wet." Ryou said, "And Keiichiro, could you give them uniforms?"

"Of course." Keiichiro said

"Now be careful you two!" Nakuru said

"Shut up Nakuru-chan!" Resha said, blushing madly as she glared at her friend

"Oh, and you girls out there will now be working all the hours because of working as a team." Ryou said

"And what if I can't?" Jackie asked

"We'll figure something out Frost-san." Keiichiro said smiling as Rei and Kei followed him to the back while Ryou and Resha went upstairs

"Sometimes I worry about those two." Enzeru said

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked

"That they're going too fast...ya know what I mean?" Enzeru said

"Ryou hasn't had anyone to love or care for except for me." Keiichiro said, suddenly appearing around them, "This is a big step for him. He might not be sure about some things, but he knows what he's doing."

"What do you mean he hasn't had anyone to care or love for except for you Akasaka-san?" Nakuru asked

"His parents were killed when he was only ten." Keiichiro said, "I've raised him since then."

"Wow..." Kasumi said

"Well why didn't he just go out and make friends or something? I had the same problem and I got over it." Jackie said, crossing her arms, "Mine were killed when I was younger- I was only six."

"He tried but because he was so smart he was considered a nerd and wasn't into sports. He cared more about completing the Mew project anyways." Keiichiro said

"We shouldn't be so quick to judge people." Enzeru said

--

"Ryou," Resha said, sitting on his bed as he entered the room after going to the bathroom quickly

"Yeah Butterfly?" Ryou said, walking over and sitting beside her

"Who's choker is that on the table?" Resha said, pointing to the choker on the table

"What? Oh crap I forgot to get rid of that..." Ryou said

"What do you mean?" Resha asked

"Its...its something that used to be my mother's." Ryou said

"Oh," Resha said, deciding not to go any further on the topic

Ryou walked over to the table and held it delicately in his hands. "But I think someone deserves it more then me." he said

"What?" Resha said, confused

"I...I think someone deserves this more then me." Ryou repeated, blushing as he looked at the ground

"Who could deserve it more then you? It was your mother's." Resha said, standing and walking so she was in front of him

"I think you deserve it more then me." Ryou said, looking into her eyes

"Ryou, I can't accept it if it was your mother's." Resha said, shaking her head

"Butterfly," Ryou said, and took a deep breathe, "I'm sorry about how mad I was about you not listening to me. I was scared that you would get hurt. I just...I want you to have it. I love you Butterfly,"

"I love you too Ryou. But if its your mother's then I can't take it. You don't have much of your parents' things, do you?" Resha said

"I have enough things of their's and I want you to have it." Ryou said, and held his hand out with the choker, "Butterfly, please, just take it."

"Ryou..." Resha said

She enclosed her hand around his hand that held the choker and then hugged him tightly with her other hand. "Please Ryou..." she said

"What?" Ryou said

"I just...I want to make sure you truly want me to have this." Resha said, leaning against him

"I do," Ryou said, kissing the top of her head

"Alright then." Resha said, and stepped back, "Do you mind putting it on me?"

"Of course not," Ryou said, and stepped behind her, clasping the choker around her neck, "There you go."

"Thanks," Resha said

"Of course," Ryou said

_--_

_Alright, there you go! Lots of drama... I'm trying to finish this, so I'm shooting for maybe 40-45 chapters but I'm not sure. Hopefully not at least 50! lol. Review please!  
_

_-Butterfly_


	38. Chapter 37

_Hi everyone! Guess what?? I finally completed this story completely! So all I have to do is upload it! (No, you don't get it all at once!) There is going to be 40 chapters and an Epilogue. So all together 41 chapters. So (not counting this one) 3 more chapters! I don't plan on making a sequel to this though. But I am going to start a new story when I finish this one. If you go under my profile you'll see a summary for it. I also have my "New Enemies, New Friends" story up, so there's that one to read to. But I will warn you- I'll only be updating on the weekends for a while now because I start school on Tuesday. So on with the story now!  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

_**Chapter 37**_

The rest of the day went by quickly. Resha had continued to work after getting her clothes dried, often getting picked on by the other girls and the girls wondering what had happened when they were upstairs.

Resha told Ryou she would walk home with the girls that night, as she wanted to spend even more time with them. Jackie had decided she was going to join them.

"So what do you say to a girls' day tomorrow? Shopping, manicures, the whole works?" Resha said, "I've been spending so much time with Ryou I feel guilty for leaving you all out. Especially you Jackie-chan."

"Hey, its okay Chouchou-chan!" Nakuru said, "We'll go out tomorrow! Only us!"

"But I don't-" Jackie said

"Oh you're coming Jackie-chan." Resha said, "I'll pay for everything for you if I have to."

"But-" Jackie said

"You. Are. Coming. With. Us. That's final!" Resha said, pointing a finger at Jackie

"Alright, alright!" Jackie said laughing

"Should we invite Shirogane and Akasaka-kun?" Kasumi asked

"No. Girls only tomorrow." Resha said

"Hey, is that a new necklace?" Enzeru said, pointing to Resha's choker as she unconsciously played with it

"Yeah...Ryou gave it to me when we were upstairs." Resha said

"That is a cute choker!" Nakuru said

"It was his mother's..." Resha said quietly

"What happened to his parents?" Jackie asked

"Ask Ryou. I don't know if he really wants you to know." Resha said quietly

"How can we really trust him if we don't know that much about him though?" Enzeru said

"I'll tell you all I know then. And you know we can trust him with our lives. I wouldn't date him if we couldn't." Resha said

"Alright," Kasumi said

"Tomorrow then. When we're out." Resha said, and they stopped in front of her house, "I'll see you all tomorrow. Go right after work?"

"Sure." Enzeru said smiling, "See ya Chouchou-chan."

"See ya," Resha said, and entered the house

"Resha," Ikuro said as they ate dinner later that night

"Yeah mom?" Resha said

"I think you should talk to Shirogane-san about cutting back on your hours. You're rarely home." Ikuro said

"I know mom..." Resha said sadly, "I just...the cafe means a lot to me now."

"I know, but..." Ikuro said, "Your grandmother called me. She apparently heard about how you're rarely home and she said that you need to be home more. She said that by letting you leave so often, I'm letting you run off with guys. You know what she means by that, don't you?"

"How can she know what's going on with us?! Its none of her business anyways! She can't just do that mom! She just suddenly starts talking to us again and then she accuses me of going around with guys?! She doesn't know what happens at the cafe or why I'm really there or anything!" Resha said angrily, slamming her hands on the table, "I don't care what she says about me! I'm there because we need the money and I have friends there! I can't just quit or cut my hours!"

"Resha!" Ikuro said

"I'll see you later. I'm going for a walk." Resha said

She grabbed her jacket and walked out of the house. She was furious. Her grandmother was accusing her of things she didn't even really know about. No one really knew why she was spending so much time at the cafe- and she was a Christian! She wasn't about to do someone when she was only fourteen! Her grandmother knew NOTHING about what was happening in their lives. They needed the money she was getting at the cafe from tips and her paycheck. She would probably barely be able to pay for the day tomorrow with paying both for her and Jackie. She didn't care what her grandmother was saying about her, she wasn't like that. She wasn't about to let a friend out in the cold either. She knew Jackie rarely got to have fun like they were going to have tomorrow. She wanted to help. She knew she had to do something.

"Chouchou-chan?" Haru said, walking over

"Hm?" Resha said, "Oh, hi Aino-kun."

"Is something wrong? What are you doing out so late tonight?" Haru asked

"I should be asking you that." Resha said smiling

"I was just dropping Yakama-chan at her house. We just got back from a date." Haru said blushing, "What about you? We haven't really talked except at school. Do you mind if I walk with you?"

"No, that'd be really nice actually." Resha said

"So what's up? Why are you out tonight?" Haru asked, "Don't you normally eat dinner about this time since you're working at the cafe now?"

"Yeah. I kind of walked out of the house." Resha said, and sat on a bench

"Why? Is everything okay?" Haru asked

"The girls don't really even know so you probably don't know. Please don't tell anyone, I really don't want to burden anyone." Resha said, leaning back and looking at the sky

"Yeah. What's wrong?" Haru asked

"My family is going through a lot of problems. One of the main reasons why I'm working at the cafe is actually because we need the money. At least half of my paycheck now has been going towards the bills every week and most of my tips too. My grandfather is close to dying, so its hard on us." Resha said, "A while ago, my grandmother wasn't talking to my mother and I. But she started talking to us again just recently. And apparently she's told my mother I need to stop working so late and everything because she apparently thinks that I'm going around doing guys. So my own grandmother, who I haven't talked to in a few months, is calling me a slut! Its just...it hurts..." a tear fell down her cheek and she put her head in her hands, letting the tears fall down

"Sh, sh, come on Chouchou-chan, its okay." Haru said, laying a hand on her back

Resha turned to Haru, and put her head on his shoulder, crying into his shirt. They knew they would look like a couple to people around them, but they didn't care. Resha needed consoling and Haru was going to help her. No matter what.

"Chouchou-chan," Haru said

"Hm?" Resha said, still crying

"Why don't you spend the night at my house? There's no school tomorrow." Haru said

"Do you think it'd be okay?" Resha said, looking up at him with tears in her eyes still

"Yeah," Haru said smiling, "Come on, lets get to my house. You can borrow some of my older sister's clothes since she's in college."

"Thank you so much Aino-kun." Resha said, hugging him tightly, "I just...I don't want to go home. I'm supposed to be treating one my friends from the cafe tomorrow. All the girl workers are going to have a girls' day and I promised one I was going to pay for it. I don't know how I'm going to pay for both of us..."

"I'm sure you'll find a way. And if you want, I can give you some money." Haru said

"No, I can't take your money. I'm already taking your shoulder and a room in your house. That's already too much to ask for." Resha said, shaking her head as she stood up weakly

"Are you sure?" Haru asked standing

"Yes," Resha said, nodding her head

"Lets go then." Haru said, "So did everything get fixed with Shirogane-san?"

"Yeah! I ended up getting stuck in that storm though and he came to get me. We're okay now." Resha said, "I'd call him to tell him about everything, but I know he'd say that I should stay at the cafe and everything...I don't want to burden him or anyone really."

"Stop caring about other people for once Chouchou-chan. Care about yourself." Haru said, hitting her head lightly, "I'm tired of seeing you hurt because you're helping other people. Call Shirogane-san and tell him what happened. I'll talk to him even if you want."

"No, its fine, really Aino-kun." Resha said

"Chouchou-chan, call him." Haru said, taking his phone out of his pocket and handing it to Resha

"I'll call him from my own phone." Resha said, taking her phone out after a moment

"Good." Haru said

"_Hello," _Keiichiro's voice said

"Akasaka-kun?" Resha asked

"_Yes, is this you Valentine-chan?" _Keiichiro said

"Yeah, can I talk to Ryou please? Its really important." Resha said

"_Of course," _Keiichiro said

"_Hello?" _Ryou said

"Ryou," Resha said. She had to take a deep breathe to keep herself from starting to cry again

"_Yeah, what's up Butterfly?" _Ryou said

"A lot." Resha said, and went onto explain what had happened within the last half-hour

"_You're off work tomorrow. But get over here now." _Ryou said

"Ryou, I'm going to stay with Aino-kun for tonight. I'll be fine, I promise." Resha said

"_Butterfly- please, just get over here." _Ryou said

"Ryou-" Resha said

"_Resha, please!" _Ryou said. Resha could hear the desperation in his voice._ "I'm worried, okay? I want to make sure you're okay. I want you to stay here with me. I want to know that you're safe. I mean, I know I can trust Aino-san...but I would rather have you here."_

"All...all right...I'll be there in a while." Resha said sighing

"_I love you Butterfly," _Ryou said

"I love you too Ryou," Resha said, "Bye,"

"_Bye," _Ryou said, and they hung up

"So what's up?" Haru said

"I'm going to the cafe. I'm really sorry Aino-kun. Thanks for everything though." Resha said smiling

"Its okay. I'll walk you to the cafe." Haru said

"Thanks, but I'll be fine." Resha said

"Are you sure?" Haru said

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll call you tomorrow night, okay?" Resha said

"Alright..." Haru said

Haru hugged her before he turned the corner and she went across the street. She thought the whole way to the cafe. She didn't know what her mother would think. She probably shouldn't be going off like she was, but she had been having a hard time. With having fainted the day before, being out in the rain, the fight with Ryou, and then her grandmother...it just all seemed too much. And they still had to defeat the enemy, Byron. As she thought of that, the image of Toby dying in her arms flashed in her head, and she took a step back, gasping as it was so sudden.

"Chouchou-chan?" Kei said, walking over

Resha looked at him with blurred vision caused by tears. Another picture of it. She couldn't stand it. She ran. Ran faster then she thought was possible for her. She was suddenly jerked to a stop by a hand wrapped around her waist and she was pulled into a hug.

"Sh, its okay Chouchou-chan, its just me, Kei." Kei said softly, stroking her hair

Resha stopped her tears and got out of his hold. She smiled weakly and started running again. She didn't feel comfortable in his arms. Not only because of him being the enemy, but because of all that had happened. She didn't feel safe really anywhere anymore. There was always that possibility of a Kimera Anima attack. Her always having to be on her toes. She was beginning to feel paranoid as it was.

She arrived in front of the cafe. She raped at the door repeatedly, and it quickly opened, listening to her. Ryou stood there, a worried expression on his face as he suddenly hugged Resha and pulled her into the cafe.

"Its okay Butterfly," he said, leaning against the door

She knew he knew she was going to cry again. In the past two days she had done more crying then she ever thought she would do. She didn't remember the last time she had cried this much. It hurt. It made her feel weak.

Keiichiro walked into the kitchen, and upon seeing the couple; Resha in Ryou's arms, her sobs loud; he began to make a pot of herbal tea.

Resha's sobs became quieter and quieter. As soon as the tea was made, her sobs stopped.

"I'm sorry," she said as she sat at a table, her tea in her hands, staring at the tea, "I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be burdening you."

"You aren't burdening us Valentine-chan." Keiichiro said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "You're always welcomed here."

"Thank you," Resha said, and looked at Ryou, who sat across from her

"Do you seriously expect to not be welcomed here? You're my girlfriend Butterfly. I love you." Ryou said, raising an eyebrow, "And if you think you're a burden to us, then you're definitely wrong."

Resha laughed slightly at that. She felt so at home here. She hadn't been home enough to really feel like she was at home anymore.

"Oh crap!" Resha said, covering her mouth

"What?" Ryou said

"I forgot my backpack!" Resha said

"So? There's no school tomorrow." Ryou said

"Yeah, but I'd rather not be up late tomorrow night doing it. The girls and I are going out all day tomorrow. Oh great! I probably won't be able to pay for Jackie-chan's too! Crap! Man I hate my life right now..." she put her head in her hands. She felt a major headache coming on.

"Butterfly, I'll pay for your's and Jackie-chan's day tomorrow." Ryou said, putting a hand on hers, "So don't worry about that. And your homework...I'll go and get it. Hopefully your mother won't kill me."

"No, she won't kill you. She'll just slaughter you until you bring me home." Resha said

"Right," Ryou said, standing up and kneeling beside her, "Butterfly, just don't get so stressed. You take on too much."

"I can't help it! My mother and I are barely making it by right now." Resha said, "That's where most of my paycheck goes to. Our bills are so high and we're just...I don't know how much longer we'll even be able to live there without the house being taken or something being taken." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Butterfly, I'll help you." Ryou said

"I can't-" Resha said

"I don't care what you say. I'm going to help you. You're my girlfriend. I'm going to help you no matter what." Ryou said, tilting her head up, "Now go upstairs and get into bed."

"Where? I don't know-" Resha said

"You'll sleep in my bed." Ryou said

"But-" Resha said

"You're going to sleep there whether you like it or not Butterfly. Now go up there. I'm gonna go to your house and talk to your mom." Ryou said

"Alright, be careful. And can you see if she'll get me clothes and my backpack?" Resha said

"Sure," Ryou said

Ryou kissed her gently before she walked upstairs and he headed for the door. "Keiichiro," he said

"I'm already going downstairs to do a scan." Keiichiro said

"I think the end is nearing..." Ryou said

"Me too Ryou," Keiichiro said, and Ryou went out of the cafe and he went downstairs, "Me too..."

--

Ryou knocked on the door. He didn't want to sound forceful, but he needed Resha at the cafe.

"Oh, hello Shirogane-san." Ikuro said, "Resha is out for a walk right now."

"She's at the cafe actually Valentine-sama." Ryou said, "Do you mind if I come in? I think we need to talk."

"Um, sure." Ikuro said, and Ryou entered the house, "Why is Resha at the cafe?"

"She came to talk to me. I would prefer if she spent the night there. I think she just needs a serious break right now." Ryou said

"I know, that's why I suggested she cut down her hours at the cafe." Ikuro said

"She can't." Ryou said

"Why not? You have plenty of workers there, don't you?" Ikuro said

"Yes but she's told me everything that is happening to you all." Ryou said, "I can't let her cut her hours if it means that you all will have to move or something. I want to help. And I don't care what you say, I'm helping anyways."

"There's no way you can help Shirogane-san." Ikuro said

"No. I can give you money." Ryou said, "I inherited a lot from my parents. I'll give you money every month if I have to."

"Shirogane-san, that's very nice of you, but I just-" Ikuro said

"Valentine-sama, I don't care what you say. I'm going to help." Ryou said. He looked Ikuro directly in the eyes, letting his shield come down. He never brought it down in front of strangers; although she wasn't much of a stranger.

"I can't stop you, can I?" Ikuro said sighing

"No. I love Butterfly too much." Ryou said, "And you're her mother. There's no way I'm not helping you in some way."

"Thank you," Ikuro said softly, tears coming to her eyes, "Thank you so much. But why isn't Resha with you?"

"I'd like it if she spent the night at the cafe. I promise I won't do anything to her." Ryou said, "I just...right now I think it might be best if she stayed there for tonight."

"That's fine. Does she have clothes?" Ikuro said smiling, "I trust you Shirogane-san."

"Thank you Valentine-sama, and no, she doesn't have clothes. I came to talk to you and get her backpack and get some clothes for her." Ryou said, smiling slightly

"Alright," Ikuro said, "Come on then."

"Thank you," Ryou said

Ikuro quickly got a duffel bag and filled it with clothes and other things that Resha would need for the night. She handed him the duffel bag and Resha's backpack. "Shirogane-san." she said as he was about to leave the house

"Yes?" Ryou said

"Take care of her. And thank you so much." Ikuro said

"Of course," Ryou said, and walked out of the house

--

Keiichiro pressed buttons on the computer downstairs. He had heard the door open a few seconds ago, and figured it was Ryou upstairs, about to take the things up to Resha.

He was wrong.

"Akasaka-kun?" Resha said timidly from the stairs

"Valentine-chan? Shouldn't you be asleep?" he said, surprised

"I can't sleep. I'm not very tired anyways. Its only 8:00." Resha said smiling as she walked over, her jacket wrapped tightly around her

"Are you cold?" Keiichiro asked, seeing her pull it tighter to herself

"Yeah, but I get cold easily." Resha said, giving him a reassuring smile, "Thanks for letting me stay and everything Akasaka-kun."

"Of course Valentine-chan." Keiichiro said smiling, "You should probably go upstairs. I'm not sure when Ryou will be back."

"Its really lonely upstairs. It just...its too quiet for me." Resha said, blushing slightly, "Or am I disturbing you? I'll leave if you want."

"No, its fine." Keiichiro said smiling, almost laughing, "You can stay if you want. I understand what you mean though. Sometimes it does seem too quiet for anyone really."

"So what is this?" Resha said, turning to the computer

"Do you mean the data?" Keiichiro asked

"Yeah," Resha said

"Its data that is hopefully going to tell us when the enemy is going to unleash its final attack." Keiichiro said

"Wow," Resha said

"Yeah, and unfortunately, its showing that its coming soon..." Keiichiro said

"How soon?" Ryou said, suddenly appearing beside Resha

"Don't do that Ryou!" Resha said, clutching her heart

"Sorry." Ryou said, "Your mother is okay. She says that its fine you stay and that its okay that I help you out."

"It had to have taken a while for that to happen." Resha said

"A little," Ryou said smiling, and then put an arm over her shoulder, pulling her close and kissing her head, "So what's the deal Keiichiro? When is it saying?"

"Tomorrow night." Keiichiro said

--

_Very long chapter with lots of things happening. Hope you liked it! Review please!_

_-Butterfly_


	39. Chapter 38

_Hey everyone! Sorry about the cliff hanger last chapter...here's the next one._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

_**Chapter 38**_ (two more chapters and an epilogue!)

Resha nearly fainted and Ryou dropped both bags that were in his right hand.

"Tomorrow?!" the couple said in unison

"Unfortunately. The power levels are so high that they're almost off the charts..." Keiichiro said

"This can't be good." Ryou said, holding his head

"Should we...should we tell the other girls?" Resha said

"Of course. Hopefully this isn't just some false alarm or something." Ryou said, and released Resha, "Lets just get upstairs and call the girls."

"Right," Resha said

Her legs seemed on automatic as she walked. She barely felt anything. Tomorrow night...that just seemed too soon. It felt like just yesterday she had first transformed into Mew Resha. Everything was going too fast for her.

"Are you okay?" Ryou asked

"It just...it feels like everything is going by too fast..." Resha said, holding her head, "I'm okay though. Lets call the girls. We have to be ready for tomorrow."

"Everything is going to be okay." Ryou said, laying a hand on her shoulder, "I promise."

"Right," Resha said smiling

Each girl was shocked at what they heard. Resha had said that she was going to be the one to call them all; telling them that they were still on for the next day, what had happened that day, and that there was a large possibility of the final battle being the next day. She was scared. No, not just scared. Mortified. What if they lost? What if she never saw Ryou again? What if she didn't see her mother again? She had long since finished the phone calls as these thoughts reached her head. She sat at a table, staring at the table, just thinking. Keiichiro had gone back downstairs to make sure that all the readings were accurate. She wasn't sure what had happened to Ryou.

A hand on her shoulder jerked her from her thoughts. She looked up and saw Ryou standing there, concern filling his eyes.

"I'm fine, just thinking." Resha said, knowing what he was concerned about

Ryou took the seat beside Resha, and held her hand gently. "About what?" he asked

"The final battle. I mean, what if we don't win? What if I don't see any of my other friends again, or my grandfather or any of my family? What if I don't see my mother again?" she looked in his eyes and nearly cried, "What if I don't see _you_ again Ryou?"

"Butterfly, you girls will win. You have to believe." Ryou said, pulling her into a hug, "And stop worrying. You girls will win. And you'll see me again, I promise."

Resha just hugged him and let a few tears fall. She had to be strong. She was the leader, and if she was scared...then what about the other girls? They were friends. They had to be strong. For each other and for the world. She swallowed hard and stood up. If she wasn't going to see Ryou again, she wanted to spend a good night together.

"Ryou," Resha said, blushing

"What's up?" Ryou asked standing

"I know its really late, but can we go out?" Resha asked

Ryou seemed to understand her request, and nodded before going down to the lab to tell Keiichiro he was going to go out with Resha.

--

Enzeru had told her mother that she needed to go out for a walk, as she had a lot to think about. Her walk had brought her to the large park in the center of the town. Even at night the park was beautiful. She sighed, remembering how her life was before she had became a mew. It seemed like just yesterday she had transformed. She realized it had been only about a week since she had transformed. Everything seemed to be going by too fast.

"Enzeru-chan?" a young boy said, walking over to where Enzeru sat

The boy was fourteen, and had short brown hair and hazel eyes. Enzeru and he had been friends since they were very young, and he was one of the few that she truly trusted and that could call her 'Enzeru-chan'. She smiled at the boy. She had slowly began to have a crush on him; and knew that she may possibly even love him.

"Hey Matoki-kun," Enzeru said smiling, "Do you want to sit with me?"

"Sure," the boy, Matoki, said, and sat down, "So what are you thinking about? You usually only come here to think. Especially this late at night."

"Yeah. A lot has happened to me lately." Enzeru said. She wanted so badly to tell him about the mews, but knew she couldn't. She would have to lie.

"Yeah, I know." Matoki said, "A lot has happened to me too."

"Matoki-kun..." Enzeru said after a moment of silence

"Yeah?" he said, looking over at Enzeru

"What would you do if this were your last night?" Enzeru asked

"What do you mean?" Matoki asked

"Just wondering...what would you do if today was your last night to possibly live?" Enzeru asked

"What are you talking about? You aren't going to die, are you Enzeru-chan?" Matoki asked

"No." Enzeru lied. It hurt to lie to him. "I'm just asking. There's a possibility of me never coming back here to Tokyo after tomorrow."

"Then Enzeru-chan?" Matoki said, turning to face her

"Hm?" Enzeru said, turning to him

He looked into her eyes. He had to. He had felt it for so long and had kept it in until now, watching as she dated other guys. Watched as she became happy. Watched as she grew up and watched as they became best friends. He was terrible after she had transferred schools. He had then realized that he had fallen in love with her. She couldn't leave without knowing how he felt.

"I love you," he whispered

"What?" Enzeru said, shocked

"I love you." he said

A moment of shock passed, and Matoki's face became worried. "Its...its okay if you don't love me. I just...I don't want you to go without knowing." he said sadly

Enzeru took him by the shoulders and kissed him. "I love you too," she said

--

Kasumi told her mother she wanted to see Hiromi. She knew it was late, and that she shouldn't, but she didn't care. Tomorrow was possibly her last day alive. She wasn't going to waste the night. She was going to spend it with Hiromi.

_Knock...knock...knock_

"Sumi-chan? What are you doing here?" Hiromi asked

"Hiromi-kun..." Kasumi said

"Is something wrong?" Hiromi asked worriedly. He didn't like the look on her face or in her eyes.

"I might...I might be leaving tomorrow and never coming back. I just...I want...I want to spend tonight with you." Kasumi said, blushing as she looked at the ground, "I don't want to waste tonight."

"Get in here then. My mom's out for the night with my grandparents." Hiromi said, taking her hand

"Thanks Hiromi-kun...and you know I don't want to go that far, right?" Kasumi said, blushing madly as she entered the house, Hiromi shutting and locking the door behind him

"Yeah, I know Sumi-chan." Hiromi said, wrapping his arms around her

"Hiromi-kun," Kasumi said, looking into his eyes

"Yeah?" Hiromi said

"Call me just Sumi now." Kasumi said

"Just call me Hiromi then." Hiromi said smiling

Before she could say anything more, Hiromi had his lips on hers and was kissing her deeply. He wasn't going to let her go.

--

Jackie ran towards the orphanage. She had to see Blake. She wasn't go to fight something she barely knew anything about (although Ryou had explained everything and she completely understood it) without seeing him first and telling him how she felt.

She had realized it a long time ago, but had kept it secret. She knew it would complicate things and she didn't want to ruin their friendship. But she could possibly die the next day. There was no way that she was going to go without him finding out.

She jumped onto the roof of a nearby building. It would be best if the owner of the orphanage didn't hear her or know she was there. She had to do it in secret. It was a good thing Blake had his own room.

She knocked repeatedly on the window until she woke the young boy up. He walked over to the window, barely believing that Jackie was there.

"Ice Princess-chan? What's up?" the boy, Blake, said as Jackie entered the room

"I might be leaving for good tomorrow." Jackie said, sitting on the floor

Blake thought his whole world came crashing down at hearing that. No! She couldn't leave him...

"What? No! You can't...you can't go!" Blake said, sitting in front of her

She was the only one he had warmed up to since he became an orphan; and he was one of the very few that she had warmed up to. He had realized his feelings a long time ago, but wasn't going to ruin their friendship.

"I just want you to know one thing though Blake-kun." Jackie said, laying a hand on his shoulder

"I want you to know something too then." Blake said

"Let me go first." Jackie said. She was determined. Nothing was going to change her mind about this.

"Alright," Blake said

Jackie took a deep breathe and looked him right in the eyes. "I love you." she said

Blake stared at her. She was silent, waiting for an answer. When she didn't get one, she stood up, keeping the tears in. "You don't have to say-"

But before she could finish anything Blake had his arms around her waist and his lips were on hers. She smiled into it; she knew this was his way of telling her.

"You stole my words." he said huskily as they breathed hard after the kiss

"I did, huh?" Jackie said

"Please, don't go." Blake said, his voice desperate

"I'm not sure if I'm going to be leaving forever." Jackie said. It was getting harder now. "But I just...I couldn't leave without you knowing."

"I know. I would be the same way." Blake said

He kissed her again and knew he didn't want to let go of her all night.

--

Nakuru walked down the streets. After getting the call from Resha, she couldn't help but feel guilty. She had been the second mew to be found, and yet, she was barely close to any of the girls. She knew she shouldn't feel guilty, but she couldn't help it. She sighed, and found herself in front of her old school. She had great friends there; and she had a crush on one of her best guy friends- Touya Motomiya.

"Missing us already?" a deep voice said. It broke through Nakuru's thoughts and she found herself looking at a tall, fourteen-year-old boy with short black hair.

"Motomiya-kun!" Nakuru said happily

"Kuru-chan, how many times do I have to tell you- Touya-kun." the boy said, ruffling Nakuru's hair as he used her pet name

"Sorry Touya-kun," Nakuru said, blushing

"So why are you here so late?" Touya asked

"Just thinking." Nakuru said sighing, "What about you?"

"Same," Touya said, "Why don't we go for a walk?"

"That sounds good." Nakuru said smiling

"Why don't we go to my house actually? My parents are gone for the weekend again." Touya said

"Do they always go out on the weekends?" Nakuru asked

"Usually," Touya said smiling, "But I hope you don't mind...I mean, you don't have to. I don't mean anything by it..." he started blushing madly

Nakuru laughed. He always knew how to cheer her up. "No, its fine Touya-kun. There's something I want to tell you anyways."

"Alright," Touya said, waiting for her to tell him, "Aren't you going to tell me?"

"At the house." Nakuru said smiling

They both thought as they walked. Touya recalled how terrible he felt after Nakuru had transferred schools. They had nearly grown up together and he had realized earlier this year how he felt towards her. So it broke his heart when she transferred schools. Nakuru thought the same thing- how much it had hurt when she had transferred schools because of the mews and how much she had missed him.

They got to the house, and Touya made them tea. They sat in the living room in silence for a moment. "So what is it?" he asked

"Um, well, I might be leaving forever tomorrow." Nakuru said

"You've got to be kidding." Touya said

"I'm not Touya-kun. The reason I'm talking to you is because I want you to know something." Nakuru said

"Alright," Touya said

"Touya-kun...I-I love you." Nakuru said, looking him in the eyes

"I love you too," Touya said

"Really?!" Nakuru said

"Yeah," Touya said laughing a little

Nakuru hugged him tightly. They laughed and ended up falling on the couch, Nakuru on top of Touya. They looked in each other's eyes and kissed.

--

Ryou and Resha exited the restaurant. "So what now Butterfly?" Ryou asked, putting an arm over her shoulder

"Can we go to East Park?" she asked

"Sure," Ryou said

They sat under a large cherry tree; their arms around each other.

"Ryou," Resha said

"Yeah?" Ryou said

"Do you really think we'll win tomorrow?" Resha asked

"Yeah." Ryou said, "And you need to believe in yourself Butterfly." he kissed her head

"I know, I'm just worried." Resha said sighing

"I know, I am too." Ryou said

"I wonder what the other girls are doing," Resha said after a minute

"Why don't we go back to the cafe?" Ryou asked

"Sure," Resha said, and they stood up, "Um, question Ryou." she said as they started towards the cafe

"What's up?" Ryou said

"Um, are you going to sleep in the same room as me?" Resha asked blushing

"If you're okay with that," Ryou said

"Yeah," she said, blushing even more

"Okay then." Ryou said

"So how was it?" Keiichiro asked as they entered the cafe

"Good. Any new news?" Ryou asked

"Sadly no," Keiichiro said, "There is ninety-five percent chance of the final fight being tomorrow night."

Resha felt her knees get weak and held onto Ryou's arm.

"I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you both in the morning." Keiichiro said

"Good night Akasaka-kun." Resha said

"Good night," Keiichiro said

"Night," Ryou said, and Keiichiro left

"My things are in the room, right?" Resha said

"Yeah," Ryou said, and they went upstairs, "I'll change in the bathroom and knock when I'm done, okay?"

"Okay." Resha said

As she got into her bag, she realized her mother hadn't packed her pajamas.

"Um, Ryou?" Resha said before he left the room

"What's up?" Ryou said

"My mom apparently forgot to pack me pajamas...could I borrow some clothes to sleep in?" Resha asked, blushing

"Uh, yeah." Ryou said, and a minute later handed her a pair of old boxers and a t-shirt, "Here ya go Butterfly."

"Thanks Ryou," Resha said

"Yep," Ryou said, kissing her cheek before walking out of the room

Resha quickly changed and as she put her things in her bag, Ryou knocked.

"You can come in," Resha said

"That actually looks good on you." Ryou said

"Thanks," Resha said blushing

Ryou walked over to where Resha leaned over her bag and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Ryou!" Resha said laughing

"I couldn't resist," Ryou said, "Butterfly."

"Hm?" Resha said, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck

"Promise me you'll be careful," Ryou said, moving a stray hair behind her ear, cupping her cheek

Resha leaned into his touch. "I promise Ryou," she said

"So what else do you want to do?" Ryou asked

"This is going to be corny- but I mainly just wanna be with you." Resha said blushing

Ryou kissed her. "Good. That's what I hoped for." he said

_--_

_A little bit of romance for everyone. Please review! And only two more chapters plus an epilogue left!_

_-Butterfly_


	40. Chapter 39

_Hi everyone! How are you all doing? Here is the next chapter. Only two more with the Epilogue!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

_**Chapter 39**_ (two more chapters with the Epilogue!)

Keiichiro opened the door to Ryou's room a little more then it already was. He looked in the room. Both Resha and Ryou were asleep on the bed. Ryou's arms were wrapped tightly around Resha. He smiled when he saw all their clothes were on-making note of Resha wearing Ryou's clothes- and saw the small smile on Ryou's face. He knew nothing had happened the night before between the couple. He only hoped the girls would live...and if they didn't...He shook his head of the thought. The girls were strong. They would win.

--

Ryou stirred slightly. He opened his eyes and saw Resha's head. He smiled and kissed her head.

"Mm," Resha said, and opened her eyes

"Good morning Butterfly," Ryou said smiling

"Good morning Ryou," Resha said smiling

"How did you sleep?" Ryou asked

"Really good. What about you?" Resha asked

"Same." Ryou said

--

The cafe had just opened. The girls had nearly cried when they saw each other.

"Where are you going Ryou?" Resha asked as she saw Ryou heading out the back

"The bank and East Park. I'll be back soon. I promise." Ryou said

"Alright," Resha said, and he left

"So what did you two do last night?" Enzeru said, bumping Resha lightly

"Nothing!" Resha said blushing

"Do you wish you had?" Enzeru said

"No way." Resha said, and then her eyes clouded over, "Its going to be hard enough to say good-bye when we leave to fight..."

"We shouldn't be sad. We'll win tonight." Nakuru said

"Right," Jackie said

They worked; pretending to not be scared for the upcoming battle. They now knew not only by what Keiichiro had told them, but they had a feeling in their hearts and the pit of their stomachs.

Resha flipped the sign from "OPEN" to "CLOSED". Ryou appeared behind her and hugged her.

"We're going to my house to drop my things off and then going to the mall." Resha said

"Alright. 8,800 yen (80 dollars) are in your bag for you and Jackie to spend." Ryou said

"Thank you." Resha said, "Ryou?"

"Yeah?" Ryou said

"I want you to promise me a few things." Resha said

"Hm?" Ryou said

"Promise me that if I don't survive, you'll do these things: tell my mom everything and take care of and watch over her; don't become cold again; and you'll move on." Resha said

"You'll live." Ryou said, "But...if by some chance you don't; I promise I'll do those for you. I love you Resha Valentine."

"I love you too Ryou Shirogane." Resha said, and turned around; kissing him

"Chouchou-" Nakuru said, and then Kasumi held her hand over her mouth

"Let them be. I had a hard time saying bye to Hiromi last night. It has to be hard on them." Kasumi said

"Oh yeah. I had a hard time saying bye to Touya-kun last night..." Nakuru said

"Alright, sorry girls." Resha said, walking over with Ryou; who had an arm around her

"Get changed. I'll get your things." Ryou said, kissing her head

"Alright," Resha said, heading towards the locker rooms

"Its so hard for them...at least we got to lie and just act like we were moving. They know that they might never see each other again and that this is dangerous." Jackie said, looking at the two retreating people, "I feel so bad for them..."

"They'll be fine." Keiichiro said, "They're strong. All of you are. Believe that you'll win and you will."

"Right," Enzeru said, nodding her head

Ryou gave Resha a hug and a kiss before they all left the cafe. They tried to remain happy as they walked, but the feeling was getting too strong for them.

"Mom," Resha said, entering the house with the girls

"Hey, you're back." Ikuro said, "And who are all these girls?"

"Mom, these are the other workers at the cafe- Hakkou Enzeru-chan, Akizuki Nakuru-chan, Haruno Kasumi-chan and Frost Jackie-chan." Resha said, pointing to each one, "I've come to drop my stuff off. We're going to go to the mall. Have a girls' day pretty much."

"Okay. Aino-san called and told me to tell you to call him." Ikuro said

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to call him. He helped me last night. Thanks mom," Resha said

Resha quickly dropped her bags off and grabbed some more money and left. She hugged her mother and was on the verge of tears as she walked out of the house. They went to East Park and Resha fell onto the ground in front of the large cherry tree she had been at the night before with Ryou.

Tears fell steadily down each one of the girls' faces. They didn't want to have to go through this. For goodness sake- they were only fourteen! They were going through too much. It had only been a couple weeks since the first of them had transformed and the day before had been the last transformation!

"Girls?" Kei said, walking by with Rei

"Almena-chan, Kaka-kun." Resha said, turning to them

"What's wrong?" Rei asked

"You're sensing it too then..." Kei said

"Yes..." Enzeru said

"We can't handle it anymore!" Nakuru said, "For goodness sake- we're FOURTEEN!"

"Nakuru-chan..." Resha said, and hugged her best friend

"Its going to work out." Kei said, kneeling in front of Nakuru and Resha, "I promise Akizuki-san. Even if I have to die for you girls you will win. You have Rei and I on your side. You will win no matter what we have to do. You're our friends, and we're not going to let Byron win."

"Do you know when the final fight will happen?" Enzeru asked

"Tonight at 9:00 he's going to be in the field behind Tokyo Tower." Rei said, "You all have to come so we can beat him. We'll ambush him."

"Alright. Go to the cafe and tell Ryou and Akasaka-kun." Resha said

"Alright," Kei said, and put a hand on Resha's shoulder. "You don't deserve to have all this happen to you. You're acting braver and stronger then anyone I know. You can do this Chouchou-chan. I'll be by your side. I promise."

"Thank you," Resha said, hugging him, "Thank you so much. We have to believe in ourselves too. You need to believe in us and yourselves too."

"We will." Kei said, hugging Resha back, "Now forget that the battle is coming and just have a good time. All of you girls deserve it."

"Thank you," Resha said, letting go and standing up, "Come on girls. We deserve this day."

"Right," Nakuru said, standing up

They walked towards the mall, now talking excitedly about what they had done the night before with the one they had chosen to spend their last night with.

They bought clothes and bracelets and many more things than they thought they could ever afford. They walked back towards their houses at about 7:00, bags in hand.

They separated, and agreed to meet at the cafe at 8:00. One hour left to spend with their family.

Resha entered her house. "Mom," she knew her voice didn't sound good or anything, but she didn't care.

"Yeah sweetie?" Ikuro said as her daughter entered the living room after putting her bags away

The girls had called Ryou and asked him if they were able to tell their parents of the mews-as long as they made sure they swore to secrecy. Resha had said that it didn't matter as they would end up finding out anyways, so why not let the girls tell them themselves? That, and hearing the desperation in Resha's voice as she said it, caused him to agree.

"Have you ever heard of the mews?" Resha asked, sitting across from her mother

"Yeah, one of them actually looks like you." Ikuro said

"That's because she is me." Resha said, "The main reason I'm working at the cafe isn't just for the money. I'm the leader of the mews- Mew Resha. Infused with the DNA of a butterfly."

Ikuro was silent for a minute, and then walked over to her daughter and hugged her. "That's why you seemed so desperate to spend the night with Shirogane-san and why you've rarely been home. And why you fainted too..." she said

"Yeah," Resha said, "And the main reason I was so desperate with spending time with Ryou is because...because our final fight is tonight."

"What?" Ikuro said, looking her daughter in the eyes

"Yeah. We have to fight the enemy named Byron tonight." Resha said, "I might not...I might not return."

"Resha..." Ikuro said

Tears started to fall from both their eyes. They clung onto each other desperately, and understood then that no matter what, they loved each other.

"Mom," Resha said, "I might be coming home. I plan to. I just might not be in the best shape."

"Just so long as you come home." Ikuro said, "I don't know what I'll do if you die Resha..."

"I know mom," Resha said, "I'm going to try my hardest to win. We've only been mews for a couple weeks, but we're strong. We can do it."

"Right." Ikuro said, "When is it occurring?"

"Tonight at the field behind Tokyo Tower at 9:00. The girls and I agreed to meet at the cafe at 8:00." Resha said, "I think I'm going to go early so I can see Ryou more."

"Alright," Ikuro said, and looked at the clock. 7:30, "When?"

"In about fifteen minutes I'll leave probably." Resha said, and hugged her mother, "I'm scared mom."

"You'll do it baby girl," Ikuro said, "I have faith in you. You can do it."

"Right," Resha said

--

The same conversation seemed to go on in every place except for Jackie's. She just stared at the picture of her parents. "Mom, dad, I might be coming to be with you soon..." she said. That was all they did. That was how they spent their last hour with their family. Telling them the truth and crying and hugging. They knew words could never express what was going on with them and what they were feeling. Only actions could.

_--_

_Next chapter is the final battle and then its the Epilogue! So stay tuned! Sorry its kind of a sad chapter... Please review!_

_-Butterfly_


	41. Chapter 40

_Hi everyone! How are you?? Here's the next chapter. Its actually the last chapter. But there's an Epilogue that I'll post next week!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

_**Chapter 40 (FINAL CHAPTER!)**_

The back door to the cafe opened. Resha stepped inside the cafe and saw Ryou sitting at a table.

"Hey," Ryou said, slightly surprised she was there a few minutes earlier then the others.

"Hi," Resha said

She walked over to him and hugged him. She knew she couldn't say anything without crying. "You'll come back to me Butterfly. I know you will." he said, hugging her

She started to cry. She wanted so badly to come home. But she knew there was a chance of her not coming back. Ryou pulled her onto his lap, and kissed her to stop her from crying. It worked, and she soon found herself kissing him deeply instead of crying.

They pulled back after they heard a creak. It was the lab door opening, and Keiichiro exiting the lab and entering the area they were in.

"Hi Valentine-chan," Keiichiro said

"Hi Akasaka-kun," Resha said

Resha did what neither boy expected her to do. She walked over to Keiichiro, and hugged him. He got over his shock and hugged her back. "Thank you," he said. He knew she had done it because he probably felt lonely. Ryou had her, and the girls...were mainly too young for him.

"Anything for you Akasaka-kun." Resha said smiling

She took her seat back on Ryou's lap as the girls slowly began to enter the cafe. First, Jackie, then Nakuru; Enzeru; and finally Kasumi.

As they were about to start planning, the door opened again. Kei and Rei walked in this time.

"We don't have much time, but you have to know this: don't go after Byron until we tell you to. We won't give a large signal, but you'll feel it. Rei will send a magical wave that you'll be able to feel. At that exact moment you have to come in and be ready to fight." Kei said, looking at each one of the girls, his eyes stopping at Resha and locking eyes with her. "You have to be careful. You have to trust us and each other with your lives. You have to believe in yourselves and each other. You girls can do it. You girls will come back."

"What about you and Almena-chan?" Resha asked

"That depends on our actions. But know that no matter what, we did what we had to do and we did it because we wanted to." Kei said, "We did it because we care about you all and because we made wrong decisions in the past."

"Alright..." Resha said

"We need to go, but know that we'll always be with you, no matter what happens." Rei said

"Right," they all said

The twins left, and the girls and Ryou and Keiichiro just looked at each other; not sure what to do now.

They figured out ways they could attack and tried to relax the next hour. As there was fifteen minutes left before 9:00, they started out of the cafe, transforming at the door.

"Butterfly," Ryou said, taking her hand before she left

"Ryou," Resha said

She took out from her pocket two things- a small chain necklace that her grandfather had given her, and a small butterfly charm that she had bought that day at the mall. "The necklace was my grandfather's. He gave it to me on my thirteenth birthday. I want you to have it. And the butterfly charm I got just today. I know it might be a lot, but I want you to have them to remember me by." she said. Tears were threatening to come out.

Ryou hugged her and kissed her deeply for a minute. "I'll never forget you. And come back, safely, please." he said

"I'll try." Resha said. She kissed him lightly and went out the door, yelling "MEW MEW RESHA MEWTAMOPRHOSIS!"

They all had transformed and headed onto the tops of buildings, making their way towards Tokyo Tower's field. They were silent, each remembering what they had to come back to. It was almost too much for them, and they often had to keep tears away or brush them off their faces.

--

Rei and Kei stood in the large field. They knew what was coming. They were not regretting anything they had done so far and they would not regret anything that they were about to do.

They knew at least one person was going to die. They were there to make sure that that one person was Byron. He had to be defeated. They only hoped that he was going to be the only person that died.

Darkness enveloped the area around them. They could sense the evil that was Byron. They could also barely sense the presence of the mews. Hopefully they were safely hidden.

A head came out of the darkness. A body soon followed it. The body was well built. A long black cloak was on its back, with a tight black t-shirt and black pants. Black boots were on its feet. On its hands were black gloves. The face was passive. It showed no emotions as it appeared. Eyes that showed no emotions. Black. Black hair cascaded down to its elbows.

_This_ was what was known as Byron.

The twins got down on one knee each, bowing their heads. They had to pretend. At least until it was time for the mews to take over.

"Rei, Kei." a deep voice said. It boomed throughout the whole field.

"Yes master Byron?" they said in unison

"You have betrayed me." Byron said, "You have killed your own kin."

"We did no such thing. We are not of your kin." Kei said bravely. Adrenaline pumped through everyone's veins except for Bryon's.

"Then you shall suffer. You and your sister shall die." Byron said

His hands glowed black. He aimed his hands towards the twins. They jumped out of the way, and the mews, who were sitting in the trees, watching, felt a surge of power. Rei made eye contact with Mew Resha and nodded. It was the signal.

Mew Resha turned to the girls and nodded. It was time. "BUTTERFLY WIND INFERNO!" Mew Resha yelled

"COSMIC STAR SHOCK!" Mew Nakuru yelled

"RIBBON LIGHT BERRY TWINKLE!" Mew Enzeru yelled

"LEOPARD SPOT CRASH!" Mew Kasumi yelled

"REBORN FROST DESTRUCTION!" Mew Jackie yelled

The attacks hit Byron from all angles. He felt backwards, and stumbled. He looked around. Smoke filled the air, no doubt from the attacks that had made their impact.

"Welcome to the fight ladies," Byron said smirking as he spotted the five girls

"No, welcome to your death bed Byron." Mew Resha said

Her eyes held a fire that one could compare to a large forest fire. She was determined. She had a boyfriend to come back to. She had a mother that needed her. She had so much to fight for that she couldn't even count it all. She was furious at this man that had taken two sweet souls and corrupted them; making them believe that they had to join his side. The fury rose as she thought of what he had done to Ryou's family in America. Yes, she knew it wasn't an ordinary fire. It was a Kimera Anima. No doubt sent by Byron.

"Ha! Like you could defeat me!" Byron said laughing

The girls felt power building in them as they glared at Byron laughing and thought of all they had to fight for.

Rei felt her own power building as she thought of all the evil that Byron had put her and her brother through. Her brother had landed badly, and his ankle was now sprained. He was going to pay.

Black rings suddenly formed around Byron. Everyone wondered what they were from.

Mew Resha looked towards where Rei was and saw that she was glowing black and that her eyes were black.

"You hurt my family enough Byron!" Rei's voice boomed throughout the large area, "You will DIE for what you did!"

The rings seemed to tighten around him. "Mews- I can't hold it for long!" she said

The girls closed their eyes and felt new attacks coming to them.

"FROST ARROW CONCENTRATION!" Mew Jackie yelled

"LEOPARD SWORDS CROSS!" Mew Kasumi yelled

"RIBBON LIGHT ANGEL DESTRUCTION!" Mew Enzeru yelled

"STAR CAT SURPRISE!" Mew Nakuru yelled

Mew Resha closed her eyes. She felt the power surging in her veins and opened them to see that everyone was looking at her, waiting for her to attack. The rings were still constricting Byron, and the attacks had weakened him greatly.

"BUTTERFLY WIND INFERNO!" Mew Resha yelled

Everyone was confused. They knew she had gotten a new attack as well, so why didn't she use it?

Byron was weakened even greater. His head was low. The rings slowly disappeared.

"What the hell was that about?! You had the chance! You could have killed him!" Rei yelled

She never got an answer as Byron sent black magic towards her, making her fly into a tree and faint when she hit the ground.

The mews were just as confused. "Why?" Mew Jackie asked

Byron sent black magic towards each one of them except for Mew Resha. Using the new attacks had weakened them without them even realizing it. They flew to the ground, tumbling, and all were forced to detransform as they fainted.

Mew Resha stood facing Byron, the only mew left. She glared at him, power building within her as she thought more and more of Ryou and what Byron had done to him. What he had turned him into.

Byron glared right back at her. "So, why didn't you attack me with a more powerful blast little mew?" he asked

"You know very well why." Mew Resha said. The strength in her voice surprised even herself.

Suddenly, all the girls' power pendants started glowing. Mew Resha's came off of her choker, but she somehow remained transformed. She knew what was happening and she held her hand out.

Byron looked at what was happening; confused. His unasked questions were answered as soon as the power pendants joined in and the glowing stopped.

In Mew Resha's hand was a long scepter. Engraved in it was five different animals- a Karner Blue Butterfly; Iriomote Wildcat; Angel Kitten; Leopard; and a Smith's Blue Butterfly. At the top was a large heart with angel wings on it. A large ring encircled the wings and the heart.

"The...the legendary scepter of the ultimate mew..." Byron whispered

"Ryou told me of this last night. He said it was the ultimate weapon and was most likely the only way to defeat you." Mew Resha said. Her voice was soft as she recalled the memory of her boyfriend and her the night before, laying in bed, kissing and talking of anything. "You changed him. You turned him cold." her voice became cold. "You made him suffer. And he's _still_ suffering! You have made so many people suffer I will **never** forgive you! You tell your minions that we are the ones that are unforgivable. But it is actually **YOU** who is unforgivable!" her voice was filled with so much emotion that would could barely tell what emotion was what. "You will face what you deserve to face. You will die at the hands of what is truly pure!"

Byron stared in shock at her. He was unable to move. Not just because he was terrified, but the power from the scepter caused him to be unable to move.

Mew Resha twirled the scepter around her. She could feel what was going to happen if she were to use it to its full extent. But she intended to use it to that extent anyways.

"MEW LOVE BUTTERFLY PURIFICATION!" she yelled

Her voice was heard throughout all of Tokyo. Her mother heard it from her house, and immediately ran out of the house, going to her car. She was going to the cafe.

Ryou heard it and looked at Keiichiro. Fear was evident in both their eyes. They knew what might happen. "Stay here Keiichiro in case Valentine-sama heard that. I'm going." Ryou said

Keiichiro nodded and before Ryou could leave, hugged him like an older brother would and let him leave.

--

Light engulfed the whole area. When the light finally faded, Byron was gone. All that was left was a pile of dust.

Mew Resha slowly flew down to the ground, suddenly very weak. The other girls-even Rei- woke up, feeling her pain slightly. They saw her fall over, the scepter still in hand.

Each girl slowly got up, and headed towards their savior. Rei felt Resha's neck, scared as they saw no movement in her chest. They turned her over for a better ability to tell.

As Rei touched her neck, Ryou appeared. He looked at them, and Rei seemed to have sighed. "A very, very, weak pulse. But its still there. She's still alive." Rei said

All the girls started to cry. Ryou felt a tear roll down his own cheek and he knelled beside Resha. "Hakkou, take her scepter. Haruno, get Kaka-san. We have to get these two to the hospital." Ryou said

"How are we going to explain this?" Enzeru asked as she gently took the scepter from Resha

"I have a doctor in the hospital that knows about the mews. I trust him and he can take care of Resha." Ryou said, gently picking up Resha, "As for Kaka-san...a regular doctor can handle him. You'll just have to say that he tripped or something." he looked at Rei, "I know you want my doctor to handle him Almena-chan, but he can't. He's going to be busy with Butterfly."

"I understand Shirogane-kun." Rei said smiling as Kasumi walked over, Kei on her back

"Akizuki, call the cafe. Tell Keiichiro that Butterfly is okay but we have to take her and Kaka-san to the hospital." Ryou said

"Right!" Nakuru said, taking out her cell phone

--_(A/N- I'm not good at hospitals, so I don't know what they would actually do in this case. Sorry!)--_

A few minutes later, they were in the hospital. Ryou's doctor, Dr. Aki, had taken Resha in immediately. They had her hooked up to different machines and in a private room. Kei was being taken care of by a regular doctor, and had a broken ankle. Ikuro had come over with Keiichiro, and they were now standing outside of the room. Ryou was talking inside with Dr. Aki and no one else was allowed in.

"You have a very strong girl here Shirogane-san." Dr. Aki said as they looked at Resha

"I know. Is she going to be alright?" Ryou asked

"Yes. She just has to recover from using that scepter. She used it to its full extent. Its a miracle she isn't dead right now. She should be awake by Tuesday." Dr. Aki said

"Thank goodness." Ryou said sighing

"I take it you will want permission to stay here with her." Dr. Aki said smiling

"Me, Keiichiro, and everyone that we can in with." Ryou said

"Of course." Dr. Aki said, "Shirogane-san."

"Yes?" Ryou said

"Your parents would be proud of not only you for what you have done, but your girlfriend for what she has done." Dr. Aki said, laying a hand on Ryou's shoulder, "They would accept her and love her as if she was their own daughter. You have made a wise decision."

"Thank you," Ryou said smiling, "You can let the others in."

"Alright," Dr. Aki said

They all entered. Ryou told them what Dr. Aki had told him. They all sighed and started crying from happiness that their leader and friend was going to be okay.

The girls, although they wanted to stay, knew they had to go home and be with their own homes and families. None of them could believe how grateful they should be for life.

Ryou, Keiichiro and Ikuro all stayed in the hospital room along with Kei and Rei. It was agreed that none of the girls or Kei were going to go to school the next day or Tuesday. They still had to be examined to make sure nothing was wrong.

They all arrived at the hospital early the next morning. Ryou sat at Resha's left, her hand in his. Ikuro had just left along with Keiichiro to get something to eat. Rei and Kei had left for home in the middle of the night.

"How is she?" Enzeru said. The scepter that she had brought in the night before still stood against the wall.

"Her heart beat is getting stronger and so is her breathing. Dr. Aki was here a while ago and said she's making a speedy recovery." Ryou said, "Her hand is getting warmer, that's for sure."

"Thank goodness," Nakuru said, and her eyes softened. Resha looked nearly perfect- she didn't have to wear a hospital gown, and she still wore the clothes she wore the day before. Her eyes were closed and her glasses removed. The machines were connected to her, but she looked to be getting better. They had noticed how pale her face was as soon as they entered the hospital, and her face wasn't nearly as pale. Her brown hair lay around her, now in a neat braid. Done by, of course, Ikuro.

"I don't know what any of us would have done if she weren't still alive." Kasumi said

They took a moment of silence to look at the young girl in front of them. Their savior. Their leader. But most of all- their best friend.

Ryou suddenly jerked his head up to look at Resha's face. He had felt a light squeeze come from her hand. The others had seen her other wrist jerk slightly. They all watched with anticipation.

Slowly, stunning hazel eyes revealed themselves from behind gorgeous eyelashes. They blinked. Once. Twice. They stayed open. They could hear her gasping slightly, as if not knowing where she was or what had happened.

"The mask!" Ryou said, and Jackie quickly removed the breathing mask from Resha's face

"Th-thank...you..." she said. Her voice was raspy and yet it still managed to sound beautiful.

"You're awake," Jackie said, her voice and eyes soft

"Yes..." she said, "Thank you...where...where are we?"

"We're at the hospital Butterfly. Do you remember what happened?" Ryou asked, squeezing her hand lightly

Resha squeezed his hand as she looked at him. "Yes...I...I defeated Byron...using the scepter...you told me about..." she said.

"Here, why don't you just write what you want to say?" Nakuru said, handing Resha a notepad and pencil, "That way you don't lose your voice so early."

_Thank you._

"Its you we should be thanking. You're the one that saved Tokyo. You defeated Byron." Enzeru said

_I couldn't have done it without your help. Because you all still believed in me after you fainted and even after I had attacked with my older attack instead of my newer one, our power pendants activated by themselves and combined to create the Legendary Scepter of the Ultimate Mew._

"We're just glad you're alive Chouchou-chan." Kasumi said, tears coming to her eyes

_NO CRYING! We are NOT aloud to cry because I'm awake! Understood? And I'm glad to be alive too. :)_

They all burst out laughing at that. Ikuro and Keiichiro suddenly entered the room, confused as they heard the laughter. After seeing Resha was awake, Ikuro immediately ran and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Ikuro said. Tears started in her eyes. Resha held the notebook so her mother could read the last sentence. This time it was Ikuro's turn to laugh.

_Does anyone else know? What time is it? What day is it?_

"No one else other then us and Dr. Aki knows. Its being kept under wraps as you're the leader of the mews. Dr. Aki is a trusted friend of my family. And its about 9:00 in the morning on Monday. You didn't stay asleep for long. Dr. Aki said you would probably be awake by Tuesday." Ryou said smiling

_Oh, okay then. Do you know when I can get out of here?_

"No but I'll go find him and get him in here." Keiichiro said, and left the room

"Its amazing what has happened." Ikuro said, looking at the scepter

They all just stared at the scepter. Except for Ryou and Resha that is. They both were just staring at each other. They were silently saying that they had missed each other, even if it was for a little while, and so much more that couldn't have been expressed in words.

"Ah, dear Valentine-san it seems you are awake!" Dr. Aki said, "I didn't think you would be awake until later today. You never cease to impress us."

_Thank you. For everything. When can I go home?_

"I would like to keep you until Wednesday to make sure you're okay." Dr. Aki said

_Okay. When will I be able to go back to school?_

"Next Monday. Even then I'd like you to stay away from physical activities. Yes, that includes gymnastics." Dr. Aki said

_Evil. glare lol :) How long?_

Dr. Aki laughed as Resha glared at him lightly. "For two weeks. The twentieth you can get back in gymnastics and gym class." he said

_You got lucky. No competitions until the 24__th__. Hehe. Anything else that I need to know about?_

"No, actually not. I'll get a nurse to bring you breakfast and you'll be staying here until Wednesday. I'll be coming in probably every six to eight hours to check on you and see how you're doing." Dr. Aki said

_Okay, thank you very much Dr. Aki. :D_

"Of course. Anything for a friend-or something more- of a Shirogane." Dr. Aki said, winking at Ryou and Resha, who both started blushing, "I'll see you later. All of these people, and the Almena twins are allowed to come at any time, so be prepared. And all you girls need to come with me to have a check-up and then I'll determine when you can go back to school."

"Okay," Jackie said, "We'll see ya in a while, okay Chouchou-chan?"

_Chouchou or Resha. No honorifics._

"Right Chouchou- same to you." Nakuru said laughing as they exited the room with Dr. Aki

"Thank you for everything Shirogane-san." Ikuro said

_Mom! NO CRYING, remember?!_

They all laughed at that. "I'm sorry sweetie, you know how I get." Ikuro said, "I have to go to work now that you're okay, so I'll be back during my lunch break and then after work, okay?"

_Okay, I understand. I love you mommy._

"I love you too sweetie," Ikuro said, and kissed her daughter lightly on the forehead as she hugged her, "I'll see you soon."

_See ya soon._

Ikuro walked out the door, tears stinging her eyes.

"I should go and get you some clothes along with some for myself Ryou." Keiichiro said, as if seeing the need for the couple to be alone

"Alright, thanks Keiichiro," Ryou said

"Of course. Its good to see you well Valentine-chan." Keiichiro said

_Same as I said to the girls- Chouchou or Resha. And thank you._

"Of course Resha," Keiichiro said, and laughed as he left the room

"I'm so glad you're awake Butterfly," Ryou said, looking at her

_Me too. Now don't you cry too!  
_

"I'll try not to." Ryou said laughing, "Everyone is okay though thanks to you."

_I wouldn't have been able to do it without them or without you. You told me about the scepter last night and you were the main one I was thinking of so that I could get enough power._

"Me?" Ryou said, confused

_What Byron did to you. The fire. I know it wasn't caused by just a lab accident or something. I know it was a Kimera Anima._

"Oh," Ryou said sadly

_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned that._

"Its okay Butterfly," Ryou said, and kissed her forehead, "I'm just really glad that you're okay."

_Me too Ryou. I'm going to be bored here at the hospital for the next couple days._

"I'll be here with you, don't worry." Ryou said smiling

_Not the whole time! The cafe stills needs the workers, and you are NOT losing sleep because of me. Plus- you have to shower._

"Are you saying a smell?" Ryou said, raising an eyebrow

_No offense, but yes. :)_

"I'll take a shower here when Keiichiro brings me clothes." Ryou said laughing, "And the girls can handle the cafe without me."

_They were hurt too Ryou._

"Oh, true." Ryou said, rubbing the back of his head, "Fine. I'll be here most of the time then."

_Good boy. But what about Aino-kun, Yakama-chan and Meioh-chan? They're going to be worried. Especially Aino-kun. I was going to be hanging out with him last Saturday when I talked to you._

"I'll call them and tell them that you just fainted and hit your head. They can believe that since you fainted Friday."

_Don't bring that up, please._

"Why not?"

_What happened afterwards._

"Oh, alright."

_Thank you._

"Anything for you Butterfly," Ryou said, and kissed her lightly on the lips

--

The girls could hear Ryou talking outside of the hospital room. Their check-ups had be quick, and they would be able to go to school Wednesday. Jackie would be able to go back to work on Wednesday. Nakuru had told the others that she would get Resha's homework for the week. They all stood around the door, contemplating if they should go in or not.

"We should leave them for now. We have our own guys to go and see." Enzeru said, thinking of Matoki

"Right," Nakuru said

_--(large jump in time- ONE WEEK LATER)--_

Resha walked towards her school. She had been released from the hospital Wednesday as scheduled, and had spent the rest of the week at home; Ryou visiting while her mother was at work. Nakuru, Enzeru and Kasumi had returned to school Wednesday, and everyone except for Resha started to work again on Wednesday. Ryou wouldn't even let Resha go near the cafe until that day. Dr. Aki had called the school and excused her from school for the week and from physical activities until the next week. She knew her coach wasn't happy about that, and could almost picture her face as she found out. Ryou had wanted to walk Resha to school today, but Resha had told him that he needed to sleep in for once. He had been at her house or the hospital at about 8:00 every morning and she could tell he hadn't gotten to sleep until late.

"Chouchou!" Nakuru said, waving at her friend

Resha started to run over to her friends. She felt so at peace now that Byron was defeated. Rei and Kei were there with them too. Kei's ankle was only in an ace bandage, and would probably be able to go off the next day.

"Hey you guys," Resha said smiling

"Oh thank goodness you're okay!" Elizabeth said, hugging her tightly

"We missed you so much Chouchou-chan!" Tricia said happily, hugging her as well

"Gees you guys, I was only gone for a week." Resha said laughing

A hand fell on her shoulder. She turned around. "Good morning Valentine-san." the person, Kyo, said

"Good morning Santony-san. Its good to see you again." Resha said smiling

"You too. Its good to know you're okay." Kyo said smiling, and walked away

"You're forgiving him after all he's done?" Haru said

"Yeah. There's more important things in live to worry about." Resha said, and winked at her other friends

Resha had never felt more at peace then she had been lately. It was like she could sense that nothing more was going to go wrong. She knew that now, everything was alright and the world was finally at peace. No more having to fight Kimera Animas or fighting new friends.

The world was finally at peace.

_**The End**_

_Hope you liked it! Next week will be the Epilogue and it will officially be completed!_

_Please send in your reviews!_

_-Butterfly_


	42. Epilogue

_Hey everyone! Here's the epilogue!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

_**EPILOGUE**_

It was four years ago. Four years ago that the final battle had happened and that Resha Valentine had saved the world along with Nakuru Akizuki, Enzeru Hakkou, Kasumi Haruno, and Jackie Frost.

It was the middle of June now. The girls were all eighteen. After the final fight, Jackie enrolled in Tokyo High School with the other girls. They were an inseparable group. People wondered why they were so close and how they had become that close. They never answered the question. It would take too long to answer it.

Ryou and Resha; Enzeru and Matoki; Kasumi and Hiromi; Jackie and Blake; and Nakuru and Touya. Five couples. Ten people that were always there with at least one of the others. Ryou had joined the school after the fight as well. The other boys other then Hiromi (who had already transferred) all transferred to Tokyo High School as well. The day after the girls had returned, the boys all found out.

It was graduation. All the girls and the boys were graduating. They all planned to go to the same university too- Tokyo University. It gave Resha the writing courses she wanted to be a teacher and an author; Nakuru the helpings to be a Kindergarten teacher; Enzeru a fashion designer; Kasumi a Martial Arts trainer as well as a gym teacher; Jackie a seamstress and a fifth grade math teacher; Ryou a scientist mainly working with Endangered Species; and the boys all became business men.

"Chouchou!" Jackie called

Eighteen, Jackie had the same hair style she had always had- blonde hair in a pixie boy cut. But as eighteen-year-old Resha, her brown hair down and curled slightly, she noticed that there was a hint of blue in it and that Blake, also eighteen, was standing next to her, his arm wrapped around her. She looked over to her very own boyfriend. Ryou looked the same as he always had- stylish blonde hair and blue eyes that made Resha want to melt when she saw them. But Ryou wasn't as cold as he used to be. She had gotten him to open up even more, and he now smiled most of the time.

"Hey Jackie, Blake-kun." Resha said smiling

"Resha, how many times do we have to tell you? No honorifics!" Blake said laughing

"Sorry," Resha said, rubbing her neck

"And you were the one pushing it nearly four years ago." Ryou said smirking

"Shut up," Resha said, hitting him lightly

Ryou just wrapped his arms around her. They were waiting to go inside the school for the graduation. They were also waiting for the others.

"It doesn't seem like it was nearly four years ago..." Jackie said

"Yeah, I know." Resha said sighing. She laid a hand on her chest lightly. The mark was still there. But she no longer felt like it was a curse. She felt it as a blessing. It had given her an even stronger relationship with her mother, a great boyfriend, and four amazing friends.

"Why are you so gloomy? Its graduation! We're going to be going to Tokyo University together!" Nakuru said suddenly appearing, Touya beside her happily, "We're supposed to be happy!"

"We are Nakuru. We were just realizing that it was nearly four years ago when we defeated Byron." Resha said smiling

"Yeah, it really doesn't seem like it was four years ago." Enzeru said, walking over with Matoki

"At least we don't have to worry about it anymore." Kasumi said, walking over as well with Hiromi, "No more fighting Kimera Animas. No more worrying about someone getting hurt in a cross fire or anything."

"No more having to fight new friends." Rei said as she walked over with Kei

"That's always an added bonus." Resha said smiling

"All of us are on for a party at the cafe tonight after graduation, right?" Ryou said

"You know it!" Matoki said

None of the girls noticed the glint in the guys' eyes or the nervousness that seemed to be slightly visible on each one.

They soon entered the school, and the graduation went on.

_--(later that night at the cafe's party)--_

"Its a good thing Tokyo University is close to the cafe." Resha said as she and Ryou replaced food on the counter

"You know you don't have to help with the food and everything. You're a guest here." Ryou said

"And so are you Ryou. You've graduated too." Resha said, standing in front of him, "So you should enjoy it just like we do."

"I plan to. Don't worry," Ryou said smiling, and hugged Resha, kissing her lightly

As Resha went out to the front, Ryou touched something in his pocket. Velvet box. Something was in it, and he planned on showing it in just a few minutes.

"Everything set?" Hiromi said, walking over to Ryou

"Yeah, the next song is a slow song. We'll do it then." Ryou said

"Alright, I'll tell the other guys." Hiromi said, and walked over to the other boys

"You ready for this Ryou?" Keiichiro said

"Yeah, but I don't know if she is." Ryou said

"You've been together for almost four years. I think she's ready." Keiichiro said, laying a hand on his shoulder, "And I had asked her what would she say if you proposed- and she said that she would say yes of course." he whispered in his ear, and walked onto the stage, "Now the boys have a special treat for all the ladies."

The girls looked at each other confused, and then looked at the boys. They had all walked so they stood in front of their girlfriend. Each one seemed nervous.

"What is going on?" Resha said, confused

"The one that had the most obvious question asked to them and still the one that doesn't know the most and is most confused." Ryou said smirking, "But of course, that's why I love you Butterfly!" he said when he noticed the slight glare he was getting

"That better be one of the reasons." she said, and smiled, "So what is it?"

Ryou nearly laughed at how she seemed so excited. "Nearly four years ago was when a lot happened. I was going to do this on our four year anniversary, but I couldn't wait and everything seemed perfect for tonight." he said, and each boy got on one knee, "Okay, well, _we_ couldn't wait."

All the girls nearly laughed and then realization struck them.

"Oh my!" Enzeru said

"Enzeru Hakkou," Matoki said

"Nakuru Akizuki," Touya said

"Kasumi Haruno," Hiromi said

"Jackie Frost," Blake said

"And Resha Valentine," Ryou said

They all pulled velvet boxes out from their pockets and opened them to reveal diamond rings.

"Will you mary me?" all the boys said in unison

The girls stood there in shock for a moment. Then, grinning, they all shouted "YES!" happily, and the boys stood, putting the ring on their finger.

Resha looked at hers before she went to kiss Ryou. It was perfect. The diamond was actually a light purple and in the shape of a butterfly.

"How long did you guys have this planned?" she asked as they started dancing to a slow song

"A few months actually." Ryou said, "I got the ring on your birthday actually. It was going to be a birthday present, but then I thought of proposing."

"You were saying that I was asked the most obvious question. What did you mean?" Resha asked

"When Keiichiro asked you what you would say if I asked you to marry me." Ryou said

"That was like right after my birthday! How was I suppose to remember that?" Resha said

Ryou laughed, "You just were Butterfly." he said

--

End.

_--_

_Hope you liked it! That's the end of "New Mew Generation"!! Wo-ho my first completed story here! Please review!_

_-Butterfly_


End file.
